Family Matters
by Kei Jones
Summary: Jacob Black left La Push to start a new life with Renesmee Cullen leaving not only his home, his pack and life behind but the woman he loved - Leah Clearwater. Returning years later animosity, unrequited love, bitter feelings and stubborn children stand between the true Alpha of the Quileutes and the Alpha Female.
1. Good Byes Are an Order

Good-Byes Are an Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

He tried to focus on her and yet not totally and completely and entirely on her. To focus on her would mean noticing the light sheen of sweat covering her body that is a combination of both their body moisture, coating her like oil. It'd mean not focusing on how her nails dug into his flesh, lighting the back of his neck on fire as he continued pushing her closer and closer to the edge. It'd mean not focusing on how his name fell from her full lips like both a prayer and a curse. How could he not focus on these and everything about her? The warmth that she had encased him in that made the rest of his body feel cold. The sounds of their bodies colliding and moving in perfect unison.

"Jacob," He growled as he fought the urge and desire to look into her eyes. He knew the moment he looked into those warm pools of hazel that he'd come undone. The moment that he had been fighting to hold onto, to prolong would slip away like the tide. She hissed his name again, her back arching like a bow and he looked into her eyes, desperate to see her fall, to see that small, warm, loving and rare smile that appeared on her face as she reached the peak and free falls into complete and utter bliss.

"Leah," He cried out her name and fell right alongside her. He growled out his pleasure as she was caught in between a gasp and a cry.

The moment was over all too soon and he regretted it. Not the sex, the always never-overrated-or-understated orgasm or even it being her. He regretted that it was all over – it would never happen again. It was the end of a well-earned perfect day.

He rolled over to his side, his forehead resting on her chest, both still spent and panting heavily, while one hand gripped her thigh. He couldn't help but think how it was over, it was all finally over and he'd never have this again. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood as the imprint tugged on his chest. This wasn't what he wanted, not really. Sure at one point he had left the Cullens in a rage and went out trying, desperately, to imprint on any girl that walked by. He wanted to be rid of the pain and right at that moment. When he had returned it was to an upset Bella _Cullen_ and the rest of the coven. Leah had said something that upset Bella and they were all emotionally distraught over the she-wolf's crude, callous and uncaring behavior. He'd stalked out angry at Leah, at himself, at Bella, the bloodsuckers – the whole world. By the time he found her he was fuming and her cavalier attitude only angered him more.

"_Your masters sent you out to deal with the disobedient bitch?"_

The comment had stopped him cold because she had seemed so certain that was why he'd come, she looked prepared to state her case with unabashed confidence and arrogance. Leah Clearwater was a bitch – there was no argument about it. But she was a bitch because of Sam, there was no Sam involved. She was a bitch to Bella because Bella brought the Cullens back. He couldn't understand what had triggered Leah to go off now. Leah was dynamite but there had to be some sort trigger mechanism, a spark or some wayward idiot with a lit cigarette that accidentally let a heated ash fall.

That pause in his anger, the questioning of his position and hers had changed everything. Their collision then seemed unavoidable; like two meteors fixed into their set course that only God, Himself, could help them narrowly escape destruction.

The intervention had come too late and by then was unwelcomed.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he felt the tug again on his chest. The pain dulled a little as Leah combed his hair. He nuzzled into her chest, some subconscious thought wanting to burrow deep inside of her and remain there forever.

Her skin broke out into goose bumps as he let out a heavy sigh and he smirked as her nipple began to bud underneath his lips. He knew he could make her whole body bloom with just his fingers. That would be a way to continue on this perfect moment; to watch her cry out, writhe and cum alone in this intimate moment.

He latched on to her nipple, nibbling and sucking gently hoping to find the strength to remain inside her. He had worked hard to have this day, found just the right spot in the forest outside of both their and Sam's pack usual patrolling route, to then scour the area removing every stick and rock because neither of them liked a stick to the thigh or a rock digging into their back. He wanted the day to continue into tomorrow where there were plans to hang out on the beach. Leah would leave him behind on the shore to go surfing, wearing an unnecessary wet suit that fit her like a second skin and he'd participate in _Seth Clearwater's Surfing Class_ level 102. He'd endure the embarrassment and would control his anger as he'd stand in line with children ranging from six to eleven and fight the desire to punt that snot-nosed brat, Kale, into the ocean for his mocking if it meant walking home with Leah, their fingers laced together as they walked home both smelling of salt, brine, fresh air and the forest with a slight whiff of wet dog.

But the Cullens were moving on and he had to go with them.

"Go on," Leah said playfully nudging his head. She chuckled as he childishly shook his head and shifted his attention to the now neglected nipple. "It's getting late and you're in pain." Leah clarified sitting up and forcing Jacob to move away.

He looked at her and felt his heart break at the look of indifference in her eyes. He could ignore the small smile on her face because that was just a mask but her true emotions were in her eyes. He wanted to know if tonight – hell, the entire day – meant anything to her. Did she regret any of it? He certainly didn't.

"Leah," Jacob whispered out. His ego was ashamed that a part of him was seeking some sort of validation of what they are – of what they have, had.

"Today was a pretty good day." Leah stated standing up quickly and stretching. He remained kneeling looking up at her as she stood on the balls of her feet, muscles taut and a low groan came from the back of her throat.

It's not what he was looking for because he had a 'pretty good day' with Renesmee.

In a flash, Leah was dressed and he knew that she'd lose some of their scent before she even reached her back door. The idea of begging her not to dismiss him to the Cullens crossed his mind, pleading with her to help him fight this, build a time machine and stop him from ever going to see Bella and investigate the _thing_ and see if either was dangerous. Deep down inside he knew it was futile.

"Jake," Leah called as he slipped his jeans on. He looked over and imprinted the image of Leah Clearwater standing in the light of a full moon wearing nothing but an old shirt of his, hair sticking out at the side where he'd gripped it before moving to her hips and a loving smile on her face. "Today was perfect." Leah stated with confidence.

Like two magnets they were drawn together and embraced one another tightly. The hug is over far too soon as Jacob felt another tug and as if having shared in his pain, Leah released him. "The Cullens will not take another thing from us ever again." She gave him one last kiss that he greedily fell into and soon he was left alone in the woods.

There are no heartfelt good byes the next day and Jacob didn't expect there to be any. The moment Leah walked away he, felt it. He was no longer a part of the pack. It was different than the last time when he had left of his own free will – this time he was rejected. He felt out of place standing amongst the Cullens as they packed up the last bit of belongings that they had. He could sense the pack – they were no longer separate – as they watched Jacob and the Cullens climb into their many cars. Leah's words had hung like a heavy weight on his chest. He would be the last thing the Cullens would ever be allowed to take away from the Quileutes and to ensure that it never happened ever again the Cullens were no longer welcomed in Forks. The Cullens presence presented too much of a disruption to the youth of Quileutes lives. Hearts broken, families separated and lives either put on hold or childhoods rushed. The treaty was over – the Cullens had taken too much, the Quileutes had allowed too much and now there was nothing left: no tolerance, no patience and no more souls to offer up for the sake of a coven of vampires to continue playing house and children to run through the woods waiting to be killed.

Looking down at the bronze-haired girl beside him Jacob smiled down at her lovingly, his mood had slipped into contentment that was out far out of his control and much like Sam resigned himself to the happiness deemed perfect for him by their ancestors.

A/N: Alright, so I've been in a kind of angst mood lately and haven't had the right mindset to update my other stories. So hate me later and I did delete one of my stories simply because when I looked up I realized that it wasn't what I really wanted. In fact, I hated it and knew I could do better so I'm going to. But this story will be different in that it'll be a look at Blackwater through other's eyes and a second generation.

Oh! And it's probably too late now but I was nominated for the SheWolf Awards for _A Day in the Life_, _Restraint_ and _Book 1: Wake up Call_. So any and all votes would be greatly appreciated at shewolfawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com. And if you vote for someone else then that is quite alright because I gotta admit there is really great competition. I'm partial to sentinel10, FireDisaster and Starwatcher123 myself. But let's all show support for our favorite wolf whether she is paired with Jacob Black, Embry Call, Sam Uley (vomits in mouth) or a vampire (vomits again).


	2. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but write simply for the pleasure of exploring my favorite characters a bit more. HOWEVER, it would appear that as long as I change the names of my characters I can get a book published and lure in readers from the same old audience and laugh at the author of my inspiration. Can anyone say **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**?**

She cried out in pain, her tinkling voice shattering the glass of the home built out in the middle of the woods. This wasn't how her life was supposed to go – there was never supposed to be any pain. He had promised that he'd never hurt her. _He lied_. Biting down hard Renesmee sat up, struggling against the hold of her father and Uncle Emmett. She had gone into labor, prematurely – again. This was their ninth attempt to have a family – a child to heal and close the divide that was forming between them.

"I fuckin' hate you," Renesmee snarled out, eyes narrowed, hair matted to her forehead and the back of her neck. She glared hatefully at the man who has been her husband for the last two years. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Her father tried to calm her down with words as her Uncle Jasper tried to use his powers. She hated them too – all of them; especially Jacob Black and her mother, Bella, for what they've done to her. Jacob, the man who had impregnated her – again – only stood back watching the whole chaos with a look of deep concentration as if _he_ was a doctor or watching some movie or TV show just anticipating a monster to explode from her stomach. Bella had spent Renesmee's entire life convincing her that she was some kind of superwoman just by association. That if _she__, a human girl,_ could survive birthing a half-vampire child then that same half-vampire daughter could survive birthing a half-wolf child.

Against her better judgment Renesmee looked down at her stomach. She could see _It_ clawing desperately to get out of her wound, out of Its confines, seeking room to expand. It was more wolf than human – _it's a monster_.

She looked on helplessly as Jasper turned and ran out of the room; either unable to withstand the onslaught of emotions or maybe the smell of warm blood. She was free now to feel anything and everything this _creature_ had to offer.

Renesmee cursed at her husband; called him a freak, a monster and a selfish bastard for forcing her into _this_. Somewhere in between the contractions, the breaking of her water and Carlisle calming telling her to 'bear down' she'd lost the ability to form coherent sentences, to gather her thoughts and maybe if the pain wasn't so excruciating and searing she could possibly understand what 'this' meant: their relationship, the imprinting?

Her whole being felt like it'd been left under a running showerhead. The smell of sweat and body fluids disgusted her, turned her stomach and she cringed as Esme rushed forward and hugged her, telling her '_it's okay to cry but focus on pushing like Grandpa says'_. She wasn't even aware that she had been crying but now that she was, the tears came full force. She cried from the pain, the perfect life that she was promised at birth and had been denied ever since. She cried of embarrassment and bitter mirth as she screamed to them that she will not be doing this again.

She gritted her teeth and pushed. She pushed away all thoughts of the act that she was performing and focused on something other than the now. She could hear her so-called dear and loving 'cousins' outside, the children of Emmett that her dear Auntie Rose wanted so desperately. She tried to push past their snickering and whisperings, each knowing their 'mother' could not wait to see the baby and discussed her possibly changing the baby as if they were talking about the weather.

Renesmee wailed out in pain. It was too much – it was excruciating and she wanted to escape it – be free of it and everything that brought it. She continued reaching for this ideal – it had to exist, it just had to. Ahead of her there was a door in her line of sight. She could vaguely hear her father calling out to her, telling her to focus. She ignored him and opened the door – there was nothing but darkness inside. It was cool, dark and most of all quiet. With a small burst of a giggle she ran into the room and shut the door behind her, welcoming the silence and numbness like a long lost friend.

Sitting down in the middle of the nothingness she just sat…and stared.

Renesmee wasn't sure for how long she stayed in her room, in her Fortress of Solitude but she was pulled back far too soon. She came back to the world – reality – with the stubborn reluctance and attitude of a child pulled away from her favorite TV show to wash the dishes. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with the loving and beautifully wonderful smiles of her family. She was relieved to find the pain gone and sat up slowly taking in the world around her.

"How are you feeling Renesmee?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I feel great." Renesmee answered returning a bright and careful smile of her own. The only person missing was Jacob but she couldn't find it in her to care. In fact, she was relieved to find him absent and could almost entertain the idea that he never existed, that he never imprinted on her and their life together was just a cruel, sick and twisted dream.

"You've been in a comatose state." Carlisle spoke up. "For…four weeks," Renesmee only raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and scooting back to rest against the headboard. She busied herself with straightening out her sheet as her family exchanged glances asking one another a question that she frankly couldn't give a damn about.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Bella blurted out suddenly. Renesmee felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, her hands frozen in the middle of their straightening motion and her heart stopped.

That's right. She was pregnant with a – a monster.

"I'll go get Jacob and the baby," Bella chirped and darted away with Edward right behind her. The rest of the family remained silent and uncharacteristically still. Never in her whole life had they ever looked more like vampires.

"Here he is," Bella sung quickly returning to Renesmee's side as Jacob slowly walked in, a small bundle in his arms wrapped up in a fleece blanket. Her eyes narrowed as a frown formed as she glared at the blanket and the bundle inside it – both foreign to her.

"Show Nessie the baby, dear," Esme said gently. Jacob had stopped just within the doorframe, his body tense and a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat. He seemed uncertain and mistrusting of the vampires that were all smiling back at him.

"Jacob," Bella hissed her tone cold and authoritative. Renesmee caught a quick blur of movement, Bella's hand ordering Jacob to come to her. Reluctantly and yet obediently Jacob walked into the room, the baby cradled in his arms protectively. Renesmee didn't flinch nor look away as he cautiously walked up towards her, his eyes locked with hers.

She could only quirk an eyebrow in mild interest as realization dawned on her that it wasn't the coven vampires that he didn't trust but her. She almost found it laughable how angry and embittered he looked. _He_ wasn't the one that had to carry the spawn in his womb nor did he have to deal with the excruciating pain of birthing it, feeling it tearing her from the inside in Its mad and psychotic attempt to escape into the world of light.

Renesmee's frown deepened as Bella stepped back excitedly, no doubt overjoyed with the idea that her daughter would meet the baby she so-_lovingly_ carried for a month. Carefully and filled with tender, love and care Jacob shifted the baby in his arms allowing Renesmee full view of him. With a bored expression she looked at the baby. Light skin complexion that was richer than her own, a head full of black hair that was straight sat atop a round, fat face of a lightly snoozing babe. It had full lips, lips that moved as it quietly suckled on its tongue. The hands were fat and balled up tightly. Instead of knuckles there were dimples.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Bella cooed with the same expectant look upon her face. The smile and bright eyes cracked slightly as Renesmee remained indifferent towards the baby. "Jacob let her hold him." Bella ordered roughly elbowing Jacob causing the baby to let out a low mew of agitation.

"No," Renesmee stated calmly and flatly before Jacob could find the words to disagree.

"You have to hold the baby, dear." Esme said softly with an encouraging smile. The rest of the Cullens shared in the same expectation.

Before Renesmee could argue or delay the need to physically touch It Bella had the baby placed in her lap, her arms forced up to hold the thing as Jacob growled angrily and even shoved her away with a harsh, "Bella!"

The thing was warm and heavy seated in her lap. It didn't take long for his eyes to open, to investigate the change in temperature and the cause of the possible commotion. His eyes were a rich, chocolate brown – he had Jacob's eyes. The two look at one another – mother and son – with a polite interest.

Renesmee knew what was expected of her – of them. That with this one glance they'd immediately bond as mother and child just like she did with Bella. She'd realize that all the discomfort and pain experienced was all worth it because she'd brought this beautiful bundle of joy into the world. There was no denying that the baby was beautiful. Everything about him screamed for any passing soul to want to take care of him, to cater to his every whim and make sure he was happy.

But…she doesn't want to. She can't love the thing that hurt her so much – that made her wish she was dead.

The baby having looked at the woman before him long enough began to cry. His voice was loud, shrill and it hurt Renesmee's ears. Without any hesitation Renesmee removed her arms from the back of the baby's head allowing him to free fall back. She smiled darkly as his eyes opened wide in surprise at the sudden lack of support and his cry only increased.

"Nessie!" The Cullens yell out but Jacob managed to stop the baby's fall. The baby was quickly cradled in his arms. The fleece blanket secured around him and was cooed at.

"Nessie, what were you thinking?" Rosalie hissed out, her fingers twitching to hold the baby that Jacob was now rocking and softly whispering to.

"He started to cry. I don't like him crying." Nessie stated matter-of-factly not showing a hint of remorse for her callous act. Her father stood next to her mother, a frown etched onto his face having heard her thoughts and lack of desire to become attached to it.

"The baby has a name," Edward stated coldly.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked out of curiosity. She didn't have to like it but she could at least consider calling it by its name.

"It's Edward Ja," Bella began but was cut off by Jacob.

"No! His name is William Ephraim." Jacob stated with a smile that beamed with pride. Had Renesmee been in a joking mood, she would have flinched, shielding her eyes and demanded a pair of sunglasses or that Jacob tone down the bright smile. Instead, his pride, love and adoration for the thing were just nothing short of annoying.

"And you want to name him Edward Jacob?" Renesmee asked her mother who seemed hurt that Jacob had interrupted her and did not want the name that she had originally chosen if Renesmee had been a boy. Bella slowly nodded her head and Jacob watched the exchange with a heavy frown. The child seemed to mirror Jacob's frown as he easily lifted his head up and looked around the room at the people and objects around. The baby had a fat fist resting at the base of Jacob's throat before playfully swatting his father in the face.

"And you want to name him…?"

"William Ephraim," Jacob supplied having paused in his game of making nom-nom noises around the baby's first before continuing. The baby loved the game that they were playing and even gurgled at the name given him by Jacob.

"Edward Jacob it is then." Renesmee stated coldly before lying back down on her bed.

She would not hear any more of Jacob's arguing about sticking with the name thathe had come up with. She had birthed him and she would name him. If Jacob and the rest of the Cullens cared for the baby so much then they could allow 'Jay', as he was nicknamed, to tax all of their time.

Jay's growth had seemed to have slowed down since his initial birth – or at least compared to Renesmee's own. Carlisle had chalked up the almost near-normal growth to Jacob's genes and the news was only a disappointment to Renesmee for it meant having to care for him the actual allotted eighteen years' time.

Bella, Rosalie and Esme had hoped that over time mother and son would bond but after a year it became perfectly clear that it would never happen. Jay avoided Renesmee at all cost and Renesmee found another reason to hate him when Carlisle informed her that she'd never be able to birth children. In a mad attempt to escape the womb, Jay had, quite literally, attempted to eat his way out of her. Her womb was nonexistent and without a bit of tissue remaining it was impossible for her body to heal. She may have been part vampire but vampires could not grow missing limbs back. Sure she didn't want any more children but she couldn't stand the fact that someone had taken that ability and right away from her. It angered her even more to realize that the one that stole from her was the most beloved creature in their world.

"Irony's a bitch." Jacob had made the comment one day as a three-year old Jay contented himself playing with a train given to him by Jasper.

Jacob and Renesmee were seated ten feet apart from one another and it was the closest they had been since the failed introduction. He must've noticed her contemptuous glare fixed on their son while her hand unconsciously rubbed her barren stomach. Also, Renesmee had made it no secret that she blamed E.J. for her loss.

Hearing the comment Renesmee vowed to make Jacob pay for his callous remark for the rest of eternity and his precious little Jay would suffer as well.

Irony wasn't the only bitch – payback was one too.

A/N: Alright so still in my angst ridden mood and continued with Renesmee.


	3. Alphas & Jr Alpha

Alphas & Jr. Alpha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and receive no form of monetary payment for them. Only payment received are the reviews from readers and my own self-satisfaction in watching my ideas take form.**

Eleven Years Later…

The air was cool and felt like a welcomed relief on his face. The scent of pine, moss, rain, the ocean and a myriad of flowers assaulted his senses. His mother, Renesmee, sat up in the front seat, unwillingly, next to his father, Jacob, who was driving them to their new home. Renesmee had finally quit complaining about…well, everything: from the move, the speed Jacob was driving, the windows being rolled down (which was messing up her hair), how thirsty she was and whatever else her pampered brain could think of. Jay had stopped listening hours ago.

Jacob had finally had enough and decided to move his small family to the Olympic Peninsula. Jay had managed to glean from his father's errant thoughts that eventually they'd move into the reservation. He wasn't quite sure what the difference was or what a reservation even looked like. He had gleaned from his parents' arguments and Renesmee's vain attempt to dissuade Jay from wanting to express any interest in the move by speaking of the poverty, the dirt, the drug abuse and drunkard Indians. She had only been so bold to speak ill of an entire race when she felt assured that Jacob was nowhere within earshot. Jay, diplomatically, remained indifferent to either parent's attempt to win his favor.

Renesmee had played her final hand and threatened to tell her parents on Jacob if he would not change his mind about moving to La Push; a _very_ mature act on her part. Jacob had played his own and threatened to tell them himself and have her put up with her own family's judgment about the treatment and attitude towards her own son. Jay had raised an inquisitive eyebrow and looked back and forth between his parents in curiosity. He hated being used as some sort of pawn in their relationship – if it could even be called that. But he silently observed waiting to see which parent would lose their cool first – generally, it was Renesmee.

"You still alive back there, Jay?" Jay only grunted a response back to his father before pulling out his iPhone and plugging his ears.

Jay hadn't had the normal childhood and part of it was because he wasn't a normal child. How many children changed into giant wolves just a few months shy of their fourth birthday? And how many of those children belonged to a coven of vampires? Or were the cross between a half-vampire and wolf shape shifter?

His family didn't have the usual family 'outings'. Instead of picnics in a park there used to be 'hunting' trips that as far back as he could remember he hated. Watching his uncles, aunts, mother, grandparents and great grandparents drink the blood of some unsuspecting woodland creature had disgusted him to the point that Bella had to take him kicking and screaming into the woods. He hated watching the spark of life in its eye slowly dull before eventually becoming a milky white. The smell of blood mixed in with the pungent stench of vampire upset his stomach and he learned to resent Jacob for leaving him behind – leaving him in the care of monsters that his classmates and movies told him were dangerous.

The hatred was slowly built up over time.

It was confusing having grown up with beings that didn't age themselves. The relational terms usually clearly defined to a child from birth were haphazard and chaotic at best. Bella and Edward were _not_ to be called Grandma and Grandpa out in public because they didn't _look_ the part. Renesmee hated the title of mother to begin with. And he always stuck out like a sore thumb with his tanned skin compared to the pale – near alabaster color of his so-called 'family'. At four, Jay had taken it upon himself to just call everyone by their name and when questioned about his lineage or heritage he only confessed to having Jacob Black as his father.

It was just more prudent to lie and _live_ out the lie then setup parameters. With an indifferent mother and distant father it was hard for Jay to be empathic to Bella's feelings when she asked how her 'grandson was doing'. At nine years old, Jay had shrugged and told her that maybe she needed to go find him and ask.

The Blacks had stopped living with the Cullens not too long after Jay's first transformation. Jacob and Jay were not welcomed among Rosalie and her 'children'. They were all hybrids, like Renesmee, and a dark mark in the Cullens' stellar reputation. Rosalie had missed having a baby around after Renesmee had reached full maturity and after leaving La Push had immediately set out to find the appropriate surrogates for Emmett's children. Last Jay overheard, she had five hybrids: four girls and one boy that still lived with her. The others had hit their full maturity and struck out to see the world on their own. The Cullens frowned on Rosalie's actions and decisions as none of the mothers survived but could not find it in their hearts to turn her away. Esme loved having more mouths to feed, Renesmee enjoyed the company and Alice loved dressing them up like dolls. Jacob was the only one who loathed them and that was because Rosalie was mistreating innocent humans and he could do nothing about it.

Another reason to resent Jacob: Jacob had informed Jay why he had transformed and some of the legends behind their heritage. They were meant to protect and yet…Jacob never did anything to protect anyone. If his own father couldn't be bothered to care or protect anyone than why should he?

Jacob and Jay had finally had enough when the 'cousins' had grown tired of Jay's absolute refusal to drink blood. One day, away from the watchful gaze of their parents and family, Eliza, Rosalie's third child, managed to pin Jay down to the ground while her sisters ran off to find the proper 'first meal' for their highly confused cousin. Jay had fought and screamed with all his might; Eliza's hold hurting his tiny wrists as his body began to ache and burn all over. Lindsay returned with a freshly killed deer and without a moment's hesitation ripped its throat out leaving the blood to spill out on Jay's face. The blood was everywhere: his face, eyes, nose, mouth, ears. The smell was awful and he felt awful. He was weak, exposed and unprotected. It was then when he transformed into a small wolf; the change forced his quickly growing body forward and what had once been a small mouth with simple baby teeth became a huge jaw with sharp canines that tore into Lindsay's face before clamping down.

The others seeing the vicious assault upon their sister pounced upon the young wolf cub biting, punching and clawing at him. Jay eventually released Lindsay and ran away as fast his legs would carry him, leaving blood and devastation behind. Jacob had found him no less than an hour later and calmly licked the blood away from his fur. A wall had been placed between the two preventing Jay from feeling the anger, rage and hatred Jacob Black suddenly felt for 'Blondie and her brood'.

Jay was deemed a 'danger' to his family which Jacob viciously snarled at, holding the 'spoiled bitches' accountable for having attacked him and triggered the transformation to begin with. The Cullens were divided with Carlisle and Esme trying to bring an amicable peace back between their family while Bella and Edward held Rosalie completely responsible for her step-children. Jasper and Alice remained completely indifferent.

Jacob had then packed up his son and left, Renesmee in tow. Unanswered questions suddenly made sense during that time: why Jay couldn't stand being touched or held by the vampires and his strong disgust for the blood drinking. Renesmee only disdainfully gloated over how she was right – that E.J. was more dog then boy. In a heated argument it was made clear that the only reason Renesmee moved out with her husband and son wasn't due to familial ties but because she was tired of the moral lectures meted out by Edward overhearing her continually 'inappropriate thoughts' towards Jacob and Jay.

With a blank expression and bored yawn Jay looked on as a huge white mansion appeared in the windshield. He could not help the mild frown of disappointment as the home looked just like the one built in France and silently he prayed to a God, he really didn't believe in, that the inside or the decorating would have something…different about it.

The rooms held a musty scent, the dust of disuse covered everything but even underneath the dust covered sheets and with the scant few rays of light that snuck in through the closed shades he could see every distinct detail of the furniture in the house. The Blacks had moved from Nome, Alaska to the rainy Olympic Peninsula. The closest town was a thirty minute drive; a small and sleepy town called Forks. He'd been told that this is where everything that he knew and, supposedly, loved had its beginning. The house was beautiful in an over-the-top flaunting of one's wealth kind of way. Each room was well furnished and Renesmee had promised him choice pick of whatever room or _cottage_ he wanted. There was a highly strong emphasis on 'cottage'. Jay had entertained the idea of foregoing the cottage and simply staying in the main house just for the sick and twisted pleasure of annoying Renesmee.

The only plus to the new abode were the huge windows that went from ceiling to floor. The windows made the place look so much bigger, gave the impression that you were standing outside just mere feet from the forest. The forest. His heart raced with the idea of exploring his new territory.

Drowning out Renesmee's anxious and busy chattering, he stepped outside to be even closer to the border. The smell outside was something far stronger, warmer and seductive then the inside. The trees and the promise of endless new trails to explore had serenaded him since they crossed the Canadian border, pulling him every closer. The scent was foreign and yet familiar and he couldn't help but feel as if he'd waited his whole life for this moment. That he'd spent his whole life searching for this place and here it was – it had always been here.

His father's boots pounded loudly on the marble floor inside before hollowing out on the stone steps and practically silenced once he was in the grass. Jacob just had a strong presence about him. Without looking back Jay could feel Jacob towering over him, just the overcast of his shadow commanding power and dominance. Maybe it's the fact that he's fourteen, a boy working his way into manhood, or it could be due to the unexplainable distance between father and son but Jay had found that he resented his father. Resented him for the power, confidence and aura about him – something that Jay doesn't have yet with long and gangly limbs, feet that are too big for him to walk six feet without stumbling over them and hands that are too big to handle the most simplest of tasks.

"Heads up, Jay," Jacob calmly stated. The only knowledge shared between the two is a quick jerk of Jacob's head towards the forest. Jay's attention had been so focused on comparing his body with Jacob's that he hadn't noticed the fast moving objects just within the cover of the trees. Huge and dark shapes passed in and between the trees, moving like dark shadows or magical sentries. Instinct took over, or maybe it was his body imitating his father's, but he stiffened, muscles tensed and nostrils flared trying to take in these strange creatures' scent. He was able to pick up on six distinct scents and a corner of his lips quirked for a second into a smirk as the estimated six wolves emerged.

"They just want to check us out, see who we are." Jacob explained with a deep frown marring his face. Jay's body hummed with the excitement as the largest wolf in the pack stepped forward his coat a rich and lush mixture of light and dark grey – in the right kind of light it seemed to shimmer with a hint of red but vanished as he fully stepped into the light.

The wolf's nose twitched as his eyes took in the man and boy before him, a low growl of warning rumbling from his throat.

"He's new." Jacob commented softly and so low that Jay had to strain his ears to hear him. It did not seem as if Jacob recognized any of the wolves before him and the prospect of meeting others who were almost like him had the wolf inside of Jay yelping with excitement.

"Calm down," Jacob growled out as the largest wolf, quickly went into the cover of the trees and returned wearing nothing more than a pair of old, worn jean shorts. Jay's eyes widened to see a huge man walk out, his eyes almost black and still bearing the feral and regal power of a dangerous creature. His hair just barely shoulder length but was wild, shaggy with a slight wave to the locks. The muscles underneath his russet skin moved with a fluidity that Jay had only ever seen in Jacob and frowned in frustration curious when he'd have the same body.

"State your name and your business here." He barked out resuming his previous position at the head of the pack. His biceps bulged as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not answering some lowly ranked wolf." Jacob scoffed having crossed his own arms and smirking at the wolf. "Where's your Alpha?"

"You're looking at him." The man answered back with a matching smirk. Jay's eyebrows raised curious who this person was and how he became Alpha. Jacob didn't talk much, openly, about the wolf pack other than that the Black line were meant to be the Chief of the Quileutes and by birthright Jay would be Alpha of the pack.

The air of arrogance and nonchalance that Jacob was presenting quickly disappeared and was replaced with anger at the man's response.

"What – what did you say?" Jay couldn't help but take a cautious step back as Jacob's arms began to tremble.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I had stuttered. I said that I am the Alpha. Now what the fuck do you want?" The rest of the wolves growled in support of their Alpha and Jay couldn't help but feel intimidated and a bit frightened as the pack began to slowly spread out – as if to circle them. "Obviously, you want to play dumb or maybe it's the just the imprint that has made you the fuckin' pussy that stands before us." Jay's head whipped around to face the Alpha, his voice dripping with animosity, disgust and violence. "I thought it was made explicitly clear that the Cullens weren't allowed back here."

Jay could practically taste the danger that they were in and it tasted bitter. Renesmee was never a fighter and Jay had lost all interest in play fighting when he became twelve – the age where he was too cool to rough house with his father. Now as he looked at six inch saliva glistening fangs he really wished he'd kept it up.

"We're not Cullens." Jacob growled out.

"Really, are you sure about that? You certainly do smell like a leech. Both of you are dressed up pretty fancy too which means you've been spending Cullen money. I guess all we'd need is a sunny day and I bet you two would sparkle like fuckin' fairy tiaras too or at least your fur would shimmer like y'all were coated in glitter." The man's teasing smirk became a full out dark and sinister smile and Jay knew that he was goading Jacob into a fight.

"You smart-mouth lil' piece of,"

"Watch it, Black." Jay's eyes widened as a tall and leggy woman walked out from the cover of trees. The smile on the man's face fell and the air of dominance that was exuding just moment's ago seemed to have melted away. The woman was a tanned olive complexion, straight black hair, hazel-colored eyes and lush full lips. The jeans and tank top she wore did little to hide her body other than provide cover for what would be deemed inappropriate in most public areas.

"Leah," Jacob breathed out. Jay had to do a double take because Jacob's shoulders had slumped, the fight knocked out of him and his eyes greedily feasted on the woman before him.

"I see you met Jett." Leah said with a proud smirk before slapping Jett upside the back of his head. She winked at him as he hissed out a low 'ow' and with a pout began to profusely rub the back of his head.

"Hey Jake," Leah greeted stopping three feet away from Jay and Jacob. Her tone was warm, soft and inviting. So inviting that Jacob didn't hesitant in closing the gap and pulled Leah in for a tight hug.

Jay wasn't the only one surprised by the sign of affection as it took a while for Leah to overcome her surprise before she wrapped her arms around Jacob's back, hugging him tightly. All Jay heard were soft murmured words rumbling from Jacob. It was hard to tell as he seemed to not only be whispering to her but into the top of her head as well.

It was shocking and embarrassing as Jay couldn't remember ever seeing his father invade someone's personal space unless it was meant to intimidate or react to anyone so…warmly and informally. The moment didn't last long as some men came out of the woods and Renesmee came from inside the house.

"Jake?" One of the men called out, a smile breaking out across his face. He had Jacob's matching russet skin but his shoulders were slightly broader but he lacked Jacob's height.

"Quil?" Jay stood silently aside, feeling a bit relieved as the wolf pack had backed off seeing Jacob Black being greeted by the older wolves. The La Push pack seemed to consist of ten wolves: Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Jett and the rest of the wolves who hadn't been named yet.

Renesmee had cleared her throat before the introductions could be continued. She stood on the back porch, arms crossed and a look of annoyed indignation etched across her face.

"Renesmee." Leah created simply, nodding her head at the woman.

"Bitch." Renesmee snapped back. The wolves growled angrily at the insult thrown at their female but Leah only chuckled dryly at the insult.

"You really need to learn to put a muzzle on that, Jake." Leah stated turning to face Jacob. "Or I might have to do it myself." Jay looked back at Renesmee to find her face flushed a deep red, her thin lips practically none existent as they had turned a pale color matching the rest of her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were trying to melt Leah's face but the woman seemed unaffected.

"Leah Clearwater," Jay's eyes widened as Leah turned and offered her hand.

"J-Jay Black." He answered slowly and numbly shaking her hand. Her hand was about the same size as his, her fingers lean and long. He could feel a small callous here or there but there was a gentleness in her grasp that was inviting. Her handshake wasn't weak…but it was strong. He trusted and respected this Leah Clearwater completely.

"It's Edward Jacob Black," Renesmee amended.

"I'll muzzle mine once you muzzle yours." Leah had raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Jett snarled challengingly. "He said that _he_ was Alpha." Obviously the statement was meant to rile Leah up or make her feel in some way threatened by the bold claim. Instead, the two only exchanged looks, Jett still held his smug smirk and Leah questioning what the issue was.

"Okay…I have no issue with that. Since it is true – more like Jr. Alpha, actually." Leah answered with a shrug.

"Junior Alpha?" Jacob questioned hesitantly. The title was repeated slowly as if he had tasted the words in his mouth and trying to grasp the idea of what the title meant and why it was given. "By what right?" Jay couldn't understand why Jacob was so hard pressed to find about Jett and his title. He'd given up all rights and privileges when he left home.

"Jett's my son," Leah answered smiling. Jay couldn't hold back his shock any more than Jacob and Renesmee could. Jett looked like he was in his early twenties and Jay wondered how old Leah was.

"Your son?"

"You had a kid?" Jacob and Renesmee questioned respectively and in unison.

"How old are you?" Jay asked unable to contain his own curiosity.

"Yes, yes and I'm sixteen." Jett stated answering each question in order they were asked.

"Sixteen?" Jacob breathed out. Jay felt the air electrify as Jacob's mood shifted from confusion to mull over concentration with a hint of anger. His attention focused on the ground.

Jay shared the same surprise because it meant that this 'man' was only two years older than him. Could two years really make that big of a difference?

"So what brings you all back to these neck of the woods?" The man named Seth asked with a weak smile on his face and he seemed desperate for a subject change.

"He wanted to move back here." Renesmee answered nodding her head in Jacob's direction and thereby clearing herself of any possible misgivings.

"Why?" Embry asked his eyes narrowing for a second. Renesmee only shrugged her shoulders but kept her eyes fixed on Leah but would then quickly catch a glimpse of Jett.

"The rest of your 'family' won't be coming, will they?" Leah asked, a low growl grumbling at the back of her throat.

"And if they are?" Renesmee challenged.

"If they are then we'll have to kill them." Leah stated never taking her gaze off of Jacob who was now glaring back at her.

Jay felt awkward standing so close to the middle of these many exchanges. Majority of everyone knew everyone else and there was varying levels of tension between alternating parties.

Jacob now seemed to have a problem with Leah.

Renesmee came out with a chip on her shoulder against Leah.

Leah seemed to barely tolerate Renesmee and had no tolerance for the Cullens which seemed to now hold Jacob fully responsible for.

Embry seemed distant with Jacob.

Seth seemed to like everyone and wanted to keep the peace.

Quil was indifferent to Renesmee and observed everyone else.

Jett made it clear that he hated the entire Black family just by marital association with the Cullens.

Jay had his own issues with his parents but was this _really_ where Jacob wanted to live?

"What gives you the right to threaten my family?" Renesmee snarled. Leah put up an arm to stop Jett from tearing the girl apart.

"Your _family_ has caused more than enough trouble to last us a couple of lifetimes." Leah stated with a frown. "Times have changed and the boys in our tribe cannot have their lives put on hold to babysit a coven of self-righteous vampires. Good intentions or not does not prevent anyone from phasing. _I_ was left in charge and guess what? I'm not a Black and there are no surviving Black males with the ability to transform to honor that treaty. We kill any and all vampires that wander into our territory." The wolves all snarled and Jay's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think that any of the shape shifters actually fought vampires – actually protected humans.

"So, if it's just a simple venom-less, harmless hybrid that'll be here then I'll pay extra close attention to the other boys on the Rez. If anyone shows any signs of change and there are no other vampires around then you'll have to leave. If you refuse then it will be seen as a threat and a challenge meaning that you _will_ be put down." Jay swallowed the dry lump that had formed in his throat. Did this promise include him? There was something about Leah's tone and presence that commanded respect but Renesmee was always about challenging all authority and he'd never seen her not get her way until this move.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jay had quickly nodded his head and breathed out a 'yes ma'am'. The response amused Leah who smiled at him and then looked expectantly at his parents. "Jake?" Jacob slowly and reluctantly nodded his head.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." Renesmee whispered her voice and shaking shoulders betraying the confidence she was trying to put off.

"A lot of things have changed since you went away Loch Ness. But I'd hope that you'd recall that I was never one for empty threats." With a quick jerk of her head and a short, loud yelp the wolves tore off into the trees and the others began to slowly follow, issuing their good byes to Jacob. "Don't forget to go see Billy," Leah called over her shoulder flanked by Jett and Embry. "He may just get up outta his chair and walk when he sees you and the kid."

The moment she disappeared into the trees Renesmee turned around and stomped into the house cursing, grumbling and hissing. Jay looked up at Jacob whose eyes were still trained on the spot where Leah disappeared. There was some history there and a part of him wanted to ask: who she was (to Jacob), why the tension and what happened between them. But the other part of him didn't want to think of the possibilities or what-ifs.

"Jay," Jacob called turning to look down at his son. "Listen to me, no matter what we're not leaving here." Jay slowly nodded his head in agreement curious about the emphasis on 'we're'. "You are my son, the next-in-line to become Chief of the Quileutes after me. So you know what else that means?"

"It – it means I'm the next Alpha." Jay whispered it, his heart suddenly began to race and his throat was dry. Jacob nodded his head before turning to walk away.

"Never forget that."

Jay couldn't help but look back at the forest a bit frightened and intimidated. Jett was huge – definitely bigger than him. If it came down to a fight Jay had no delusions of grandeur that he'd win. Jett would kick his ass and probably not even break a sweat.

He would _definitely_ be taking the cottage. Annoying Renesmee wasn't worth the inevitable lectures that would come, Jacob reminding Jay of his birthright and trying to turn his son into something that he never was – an Alpha.

A/N: Alright, so here goes the next chapter. I mean to upload this last night but I was distracted with _Chopped_. As the story progresses there will be insight into what has happened since the last two chapters which panes out to, can guess? About seventeen years. I love Leah too much and couldn't live her out of the limelight for too long.

I've never made is a secret that I hate Bella and just don't like Renesmee because of the stupid imprinting. But, I just do not see how you can raise a well-balanced child when her only 'friends' and interactions take place with adults who will cater to her every need, desire and whim. And so what happens when someone is told that the sun rises and set in their bleached ass? They start to believe it and when things don't go their way, what happens? All Hell breaks loose.

But just some warning in advance most of the chapters will be from Jett and Jay's point of views as they would be the closest to Leah and Jacob, respectively. But I do have at least one chapter thus far for Billy and Sue.

Thanks for all the reviews and I've never been one for consistently responding back to reviews. -_-; I know I suck monkey balls. So all reviews, views, alerts are greatly appreciated and I hope to get the next chapter out by Monday with the weekend depending.


	4. Life Lessons

Life Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and simply write for my own pleasure.**

* * *

The so-called 'cottage' was anything but. It had a kitchen, dining room, living room, three bedrooms, one and a half bath, a walk-in closet in all three bedrooms and huge floor to ceiling windows at the back overlooking the small river that cut through the forest. The furniture that had been left behind from the last stay was modern, cold and chic. Everything was a soft crème color, sterile and uncomfortable.

Jay couldn't help but groan loudly as he sat on the couch in the living room and found it hard and stiff. Alice never bought anything for comfort and why should she when they could tell the difference between hard and soft? The only thing vampires could not feel were varying temperatures and even _that_ was limited to warm (their matching temperature), hot, hotter and boiling. It was a lesson that Jacob had to teach his young son through trial of fire – or damn near close to it.

* * *

_A six year old Jay loved tea and always enjoyed a cup of the tea Esme would make for him. Esme had showed him how she made the tea and it looked easy enough and so he took it upon himself to fix the tea on his own. It was simply bubbly water, tea packet (the green one that smelled sweet) and honey. Jay had asked Renesmee where the foot stool was surprising her and she in turn surprised him by answering him. Her shock wore off and was quickly replaced with her annoyance and hatred for him as she slammed the door in his face and told him to not bother her anymore. _

_Copying Esme's movements Jay turned all of the dials all the way up. He didn't know which one did what and figured turning them all on would save time. Filled up a pot of hot water since the tea kettle was up too high and Renesmee had already made it explicitly cleared she wasn't to be disturbed again. He waited until the water became bubbly and with the excitement of a young child having completed his first 'grown-up' task clambered up the opposite counter and grabbed his tea mug. The water hissed as it still bubbled and Jay searched for the bottle of honey and sniffed around for the coveted tea packet. _

_Once he had found both objects it was time to 'steep' his tea. Jay stood before the stove and all the eyes were a bright, pretty and alluring red. Fog came from his pot and left swirling tendrils in the air. He'd play with the red circles later but he wanted his tea first. _

_With tiny hands he gripped the handles on either side of the pot and slowly began to pull it towards him. There was so much water that it was still heavy and it was a given that he'd splash the water on himself. He'd already splashed water all over the floor and himself just getting it on the stove. He'd just clean up the mess before Daddy came back and Renesmee finished whatever it was that she did. _

_Just when Jay had scooted the pot closer Jacob walked into the door and in a blur rushed over to his son. Before Jay knew what happened, the pot tipped forward, his Daddy's huge arm wrapped around his chest and he was yanked from the foot stool. What followed next scared him half to death. Jacob screamed out in pain as the pot clanked loudly on the marble floor. _

_The boiling hot – not bubbling – water had tipped over and hit Jacob mostly in the lap, thighs and some of it hit on his stomach and chest. When he had cried out in pain from the burn, he had placed the hand that wasn't holding his only son onto one of the red hot eyes on the stove. Jay had immediately burst into tears upon seeing the state of his Daddy. The tears were a combination of fear, confusion and guilt. _

_Father and son asked if the other was okay in between hisses of pain and cries of fear. Jay had assured his Daddy that he was alright and not hurt. But Jacob had suffered severe burns everywhere the water touched and especially his hand. _

_After another huge fight between Jacob and Renesmee: he demanding that she pay more attention to Jay when he was out and Renesmee hissing how she couldn't be bothered looking after It. _

_From then on Jacob made sure Jay understood the difference between freezing, cold, warm, hot and scalding._

* * *

Having come out of his thoughts Jay shook his head with a deep frown. It was often times hard to recall that at some point Jacob Black from his younger days was the same one that he knew today. At some unspoken point in time Jacob must've decided that Jay was too old for hugs, kisses and playful, warm affection.

He would ask Jacob about getting rid of the new-old furniture and replacing the articles with something of his own liking.

Over the chirping of crickets and bellowing of frogs Jay could hear his parents arguing up at the main house. He was glad that he was far enough away where he couldn't make out what they were saying but he was always curious and wanted to know what had set them off this time.

It wasn't until the arguing suddenly stopped did he really become curious and…anxious. Even the forest seemed to have fallen silent in wonder. After almost sixteen years of marriage the two argued to the point where verbal assaults were no longer biting enough. Jay had seen Renesmee strike Jacob many times. Jacob had never hit Renesmee but Jay could see the desire to strike her back in his eyes. With trembling body and fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles looked white he'd walk out of the house to vent his anger in other ways.

Maybe that is what had happened this time?

Renesmee struck Jacob and to make sure that he didn't retaliate back in kind he'd left the house.

As if in respond, the door slammed open, the door knob breaking through the drywall and Jacob's massive form stood in the doorframe. His nostrils were flared as his eyes searched the living area until finally landed on Jay.

"You stay here." Jacob ordered. Jay could feel the weight of the Alpha command and numbly nodded his head. Just as quickly as he came and with much less violence Jacob was gone.

It took a couple of minutes but eventually the forest restored to its normal tunes and serenity. Jay growled to himself when he became aware that he hadn't moved from his spot until it felt like the world started spinning again. He hated how the world seemed to revolve around everyone in his family but him.

* * *

The small house was crowded with more people than it was ever meant to house. It was cramped with old furniture worn over years, possibly decades, of use. The floor boards creaked and groaned like an old man in the dead of winter. The roof was in dire need of repair. His mom had sent him over practically daily to fix it but Grandpa Billy always had something better and much more fun to do whether it was watching a game on TV, practicing his wood craving skills, sharing anecdotes of their youth and collective memories, fishing or prepping to go fishing. No matter what this place was home.

Jett looked on with a deep frown as Sam Uley had worked himself up into one of his moods. The arrival of Jacob Black and family was not the kind of news that Sam had wanted to hear. Jett did have to share in the sentiment because Jacob Black couldn't have come back just to shoot the breeze and it couldn't be overlooked how aggressively he reacted once he learned that there was another Alpha who was next in line.

Jett looked at his mom and felt reassured, unlike Sam, that she was more than capable of handling an imprinted wolf and his runty pup of a son's delusions of grandeur. Leah was the acting Chief of the Quileutes as Grandpa was getting up in years. Everyone said the position, title and role suited her. There were others who said that it 'calmed her down', whatever that meant.

The point was his mommy had this covered and he'd be there to back her up.

"This won't do." Sam stated quickly as he continued to pace back and forth. As an Elder, Sam had his right to voice his opinions but whether or not Leah took them into consideration was something else.

"Oh, Sam!" Leah exclaimed in awe. "I wasn't aware that Jacob's presence was going to pose such a threat to you." Sam had stopped his pacing to glare at Leah.

"Don't take this lightly, Lee-Lee," Sam growled out. Jett felt his muscles tense. He didn't like the tone and threatening stance that Sam was taking with his mommy. "He is going to become the Alpha again and let the bloodsuckers do whatever they want."

The remaining pack mates growled at the idea with the exception of Quil, Uncle Seth and Leah. Leah found the idea laughable and Jett knew that his uncle always liked the leeches. Jett chalked it up to the accidental droppings on his head and his naive love for all of God's creatures.

There had already been speculating amongst the younger wolves about why Jacob Black had decided to now return.

* * *

_Right after the meeting with the Black family the Quileutes had returned to La Push. Leah had hung back talking in hushed and harsh whispers with Embry. None of the older wolves seemed too keen to phase and run back leaving the new generation of Protectors to speculate over what this new Alpha and his son could mean. _

_Levi had speculated that Jacob Black was "gonna challenge Leah for the top spot and force Jett into the Omega position". _

_The twins, Ryan and Rob, were divided, as usual, had started taking bets on whether or not Embry was going to make his move and when as Jacob Black had seemed very clear what his feelings for Leah were. _

_David was more interested in trying to figure out how big and powerful Jay was. As the current Omega in the pack he had more to gain from the newest edition. _

_Matt remained respectfully quiet, seeing how much their friends' speculating was starting to annoy Jett. The last thing Jett wanted was some other male trying to put the moves on his 'Mommy'. There had been plenty of suitors but none of them were ever good for her – nor would they ever be if Jett had his way._

* * *

"Not everyone is like you, Sammie." Leah cooed. Jett looked over at Sam darkly having heard the stories of how after Jacob Black left Sam tried to retake his position as Alpha of the pack. He had underestimated Leah assuming that while she was pregnant she would be unable to exert her authority. Once Leah heard from Brady what her former boyfriend was up to she waddled over to his home with Seth, Embry, Quil and Brady. They were only meant to be added muscle if the rest of the pack had decided to take sides. And he has seen what happened next take place many times in his uncles' memories. Leah kicked Sam in the chest knocking him over in his chair and only used her backup to steady her back on her swollen feet. It was the first time that she had used the Alpha command and ordered Sam to remember his place and told him to never challenge her for the Alpha position again.

Leah wasn't pregnant now and would probably really tear the traitor to pieces.

"Quit being so fucking arrogant and open your eyes." It was all that Sam had managed to get out once he whipped around and snarled angrily in Leah's face. It was a threatening move and act. One that Jett was not going to tolerate.

Just as fast Jett had Sam Uley pinned to the floor, a hand tightening dangerously around the back of his neck and a sharp knee to his spine. The only ones surprised by the attack were Emily and Kim who both gave a sharp cry of fright and surprise.

"You will not talk to my mother like that." Jett growled out ignoring Seth and Quil's calls to 'let him up'. He wasn't going to relent until Sam learned that if anyone messed with his Mommy, they would inevitably have to answer to him.

"Jett," Leah called and only then did Jett release him. He immediately relaxed as Leah rubbed his back, an act that was both praising and soothing. "So Sam I hope the point was made. Things have changed and Jacob Black is just one man. If he wants to be an Alpha then he will have to do it the same way he did all those years ago. He will have to start a separate pack and those who follow him this time," Leah fixed Seth with a poignant look. "Will have to follow him out. I'll not have divides and dissension amongst my pack. Have I made myself clear?" Everyone in the room, wolf or not, nodded their head in agreement and understanding.

Jett could only smile proudly at his mommy as she turned and winked at him having called an end to the meeting. She was proud, strong, beautiful, a great leader, protector and provider. No matter what he'd always love her and Jacob Black could go to hell if he thought his pup would be the Alpha.

* * *

Once the meeting had adjourned things began to ease back into normalcy. All of the respective families returned back to their homes and their usual Thursday evening routine. Thursday night meant Billy's Spaghetti Nite for the Black, Lahote and Clearwater family. It was a tradition that had been going on since his mother and uncle were kids. Leah and Aunt Rachel had been best friends since Leah was in diapers and with two sons just a year older than Jett it only made sense to keep the tradition going.

Jett sat with his cousins in the living room school books opened, huge platefuls of spaghetti beside them as their parents and Grandpa talked about the excitement of the day - Jacob Black and coven.

Billy and Rachel seemed especially pleased at the prospect of Jacob's return and Paul was just glad to have someone to annoy again.

"So how did Jacob look?" Billy asked cutting through the banter. The boys chatting had stopped and were all listening to the adults talk.

"He looked the same just older." Leah answered with a shrug holding Rachel's youngest, Maggie, who was three. "We all do."

"But how did he look? Did he look," Billy asked and paused letting the unspoken but understood question hang in the air.

"Billy, he came back with Renesmee that should answer your question." Leah stated with a frown.

"Well...what about the boy?" Jett could hear the frown on Billy's face and couldn't help but frown in envy.

"He's small." Seth had to admit with a frown.

"He's a runt," Jett answered through a mouthful of spaghetti. The twins chuckled at their cousin's assessment and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jett!" Seth hissed before slapping his nephew up the backside of his head.

"Jeez, Sorry Uncle Seth," Jett apologized as he rubbed the back of his head and Matt chuckled into his buttered bread. The back of his head was starting to feel sore as neither Clearwater held back in their disciplinary tactics.

"He _is_ small," Matt said in Jett's defense. "Dad, you know it's true." Matt stated when Seth fixed him with a glare.

"Is he small?" Billy asked looking to Jett for a truthful answer.

"He's not a runt, per se," Leah answered choosing her words carefully. "He's lean, not overly muscular like the rest of these cubs." Jett and the others couldn't help but smirk proudly at one another. "I don't think Jacob has trained him at all."

"Train for what? He's a pampered pooch." Jett said with a laugh followed by a hissed 'ow' as both Leah and Seth cuffed him.

"He is small and scrawny." Jett stated with a deep frown, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I could easily take him if it came down to it."

"It won't." Leah sighed out. "He seems...timid. When I showed up he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He doesn't seem certain about himself. So I'm guessing he's here to help build his confidence." Leah then turned and with a heavy sigh stood up. "I'll learn more when I finally have a chance to talk to him. Until then we are calling it a good night. Jett I need you to pack it up." Jett let out a low groan, throwing his head back to express his frustration at Grandpa Billy's Spaghetti Nite being called short.

"Mom, it's only…eight forty-seven," Jett stated waving at the clock on the wall and just time itself.

"Jett, we're going home – now." Jett's jaw set, brow furrowed as he regarded his mom for a second. He was sixteen years old, a junior Alpha of the pack and his mom was treating him like a child. He wanted to argue with her, state his case but once he saw the vein throbbing at the side of her throat, he knew better than to push his luck.

Relief came in the form of Seth and Paul calling an end to the night's events as well. Billy bid a good night to his grandchildren gladly accepting all of their hugs, kisses from his 'little girls' and promises to see him again soon.

Jett looked up as Leah cursed under her breathe once the kids had just finished packing up and in stormed Jacob Black. His hair was wet from the light rain and his eyes looked like a black thundercloud. Embry trailed in right behind looking just as pissed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Leah said through a forced and constrained smile. Jett felt his frown deepen and watched the silent conversation that took place between Leah and Embry. Apparently, Embry had not been able to deter Jacob or at least delay him for long.

"Jake, Billy has been dying to see you." Leah said pushing Billy forward. Jett found himself no longer interested in going home and more intrigued by what could've upset Jacob Black.

"Hey Dad," Jacob greeted leaning down and hugging Billy. His eyes never left Leah and that was when Jett knew he wasn't leaving his mommy alone with the man. "I need to talk to,"

"Billy and that is completely understandable."

"You, Leah, I need to talk to you. Right now." Jacob growled out.

"Not with that attitude you're not." Jett growled out returning the affection.

"Embry take Jett home." Leah ordered much to Jett's surprise. She hadn't even looked at him.

"Mom, I'm not leaving you," Jett began but was cut off by Seth.

"Matt will go with you too." Jett had called 'mom' softly feeling hurt, worried and confused. He didn't want his mom anywhere near this man, although knowing that Uncle Seth was staying made him feel somewhat better.

"I won't be long, sweetie. Go home, finish your homework and I'll be there before you go to sleep." She had a look that was pleading with him to behave and do as he was told. Jett wasn't exactly a problem child but when it came to Leah's safety he would forgo all orders to check up on her. This time she wanted him to trust her and, most of all, this Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was no stranger in Jett and the others' lives. He had left to bed a leech but some still spoke of him fondly and what made him different from Sam was that he hadn't made anyone do anything they didn't want. Slowly Jett nodded his head and agreed to stay home.

"Okay, be careful." Jett whispered hugging his mom good bye. Jett smiled weakly when Seth promised to make sure Jacob didn't cross any lines.

Walking out into the night Jett couldn't help but feel his wolf growl in frustration. Change was on the horizon and one thing Jett Clearwater did not like was change.

* * *

A/N: Alright here goes the next chapter. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and comments because I really appreciate them. A lot of your reviews just cracked me up. Just to allay some fears and concerns I, too, am…wary of second generation stories mainly because I could care less about what whose kid is doing what in their daily life and then my favorite characters commenting on it. This will actually be the reverse although there may be some glimpses into a few of their private lives but not everyone.

Alright, the timeline may seem a bit confusing and I will give you that. The first chapter with Jacob and Leah was a little shy of seven years after Renesmee's birth leaving her "sexually" mature and full grown physically to have a relationship with Jacob which put Jacob at twenty-four and Leah twenty-seven. The second chapter picks up two years later after Jacob left La Push and during that time he married Renesmee and tried to have a family. However, it has taken them about two years after many failed attempts to have a child for the ninth and final time. During that chapter it's a look into Renesmee's world and how she feels about her son and husband. The chapter ended with Jay playing in the yard at the age of three; placing Jacob at twenty-nine and Renesmee at twelve. Chapter three takes place eleven years later since the ending or from the beginning about sixteen years.

Ages:

Leah Clearwater – 43

Jacob Black – 40 (Embry Call & Quil Ateara, Jr)

Seth Clearwater – 37

Edward Jacob "Jay" Black – 14

Jett Clearwater – 16

Billy Black – still young at heart

Sue Clearwater – a lady never reveals her age.

So in the next chapter…

"_How are ya, Jake?" Billy asked with a warm smile and tear in his eyes. Rachel and Leah were the only two to remain behind while everyone else went home. After so many years he felt no shame in letting the two women present see him cry._

"_I'm great, Dad, would've been better if I knew that I had another son." Jacob growled out glaring at a surprised Leah._

"_Are you sure about that?" Leah asked with a dark smirk._

Hopefully this will tie everyone over until I get the next chapter fleshed out. Oh! And so I was nominated for the 'She Wolf Awards' and I won best completed fic for Wake-up Call. So I'd really like to thank everyone who voted for me because when I found out it made my weekend. And my congratulations to everyone else that won an award as well because it was well-deserved and well-earned.


	5. The Truth & Schemes

The Truth & Schemes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but write simply for the pleasure of writing.**

* * *

The tension in the room was thick that it made Billy feel awkward and he wasn't sure for a second if he'd be able to help loosen everyone up. Years ago, before Jacob left, it wasn't unusual for the couple to have their little lovers' spat and since both were too stubborn to give in an apologize or even speak to one another Billy would take it upon himself to figure out what the issue was and help them resolve. This time it was different. This wasn't a simple insult thrown at the others character, relational annoyance with one's bad habits or even a disagreement over what to do for the night. This was major.

Once the room had cleared Billy and Rachel sat and stood, respectively, next to one another watching the two Alphas closely. Leah seemed to be annoyed with the fact that Jacob had shown up while she was around and Jacob was pissed over the revelation that had hit him not too long ago.

It touched his heart that Jacob did have some interest staked into a son that he never knew even existed.

"Leah," Jacob growled out as if he had finally gained enough control of his anger to speak again.

"Jacob, I know for a fact that you were raised better then this." Leah stated coldly with her arms crossed. "You've not been home in a little over sixteen years. You storm in here like you own the place and don't even greet your family." Rachel hummed her agreement beside Billy nodding her head adamantly. Billy could've almost laughed at the look of surprise and disappointment that crossed Jacob's face at Leah's assessment of his priorities. It didn't surprise him that Jacob hadn't learned any of that yet – it was disappointing, in fact. But it seemed as if Jacob remembered who he was dealing with and knew that if he wanted anything from Leah Clearwater that he'd have to play by her rules.

"Hey Dad. Hey…Rachel?" Jacob questioned, his eyes narrowing for a second as he finally looked at his family.

"You're not getting your room back." Rachel stated with a playful smirk and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. Billy looked as Rachel walked up and hugged her little brother tightly, his huge arms encasing her in a warm embrace that for a second seemed awkward.

"How are ya, Jake?" Billy asked with a warm smile and tear in his eyes. Rachel, Seth and Leah were the only ones to remain behind while everyone else went home. After so many years he felt no shame in letting those present see him cry.

"I'm great, Dad, would've been better if I knew that I had another son." Jacob growled out glaring at a surprised Leah.

"Are you sure about that?" Leah asked with a dark smirk.

The whole room groaned as Jacob bristled. It was hard to know at this point who was playing with fire but either way someone was going to get burned.

"Don't lie to me, Lee, not again." Jacob growled out. "At first, I actually bought that lie about how there were "no surviving Black males"." Billy and Rachel both gasped out Leah's name as Seth stood on the sideline just carefully observing. Billy frowned as Leah only shrugged her shoulders in her own defense.

"How'd you know?" Leah asked tilting her head to the side. "You were never good at math and…Renesmee told you." Leah accused and cursed under her breath.

"So what if Renesmee told me?" Jacob snapped. "She said the kid looked just like me and it took me a while because his hair is so long." Jacob admitted sheepishly. "That and your left eye did that twitching thing. But, that's not important. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What twitching thing?" Leah asked looking almost outraged.

"Your left eye does this quick little twitch whenever you try to lie." Jacob stated with a shrug. Billy slowly nodded his head when Leah looked to him for confirmation and Rachel grudgingly admitted the same fact. Billy wasn't sure when Seth walked in but he shrugged his shoulders and muttered 'it's true'.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Leah demanded, her cheeks flushed obviously from embarrassment that either Jacob remembered or that everyone knew her 'tell' but her.

"I've tired." Rachel admitted throwing her hands up in defense.

"Why would I tell? Its how I knew there wasn't a tooth fairy and that Brady hadn't been the one to eat my foot long sub." Billy looked over at Jacob to find his son smiling at Leah warmly. Her lips were turned down into a small pout that looked adorable but probably also reminded him of the time they spent together.

"Well…that sucks." Leah grumbled before sitting down on the couch. "And you know exactly why I never would've bothered to tell you, Jacob." Leah sighed out. "Tell me, how has it been raising a son with the Cullens?" It was a very good question and Billy was curious how that did turn out. Judging from what Billy had been told by Leah and the others before Jacob left none of the Cullens had any child rearing experience. Esme had once been pregnant but after losing the baby she then committed suicide or at least attempted as Carlisle found her and then turned her. The question had silenced Jacob and he signed heavily thinking it over and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Did you get to do a whole lot for him?" Leah asked. "Or was it always the Cullens?"

"It got better once we moved out and got a place of our own." Jacob confessed. Billy couldn't help the surprise at the declaration made.

"You don't live with the Cullens anymore?" He asked and exchanged a quick glance with Rachel.

"No, there was…a falling out." Jacob admitted softly.

"What kind of a 'falling out'?" Leah pressed.

"What's his name?" Jacob asked changing the subject and sitting down next to Leah.

"Harry Michael Clearwater." Leah stated. Billy noted the hurt look on Jacob's face about Jett's name but decided to keep quiet. The two were sitting down, talking amicably and it was the most Billy could've hoped for.

"Where did Jett come from?"

"When he was born, he had a head full of jet black hair. The name just sort of stuck from there." Leah said with a shrug and a smile.

"Does – does he know about me?" Jacob asked carefully. Billy could feel the worry and anxiety in his voice. Jacob was worried that Jett did know about his paternity and hated his father for leaving thus the rude greeting that he received. Billy knew better then to think that Jett had simply asked Jacob his business as that was the 'story' he and the others had begun to weave and anxious that he didn't know simply out of a lack of interest.

"No, he doesn't know that you're his father." Leah said softly.

"And trust me you don't want him to know." Seth stated finally speaking up and breaking his silence. "Jett's…he's – he's," Billy smirked as Seth struggled to find the right words to describe his nephew. Even Leah sat tense waiting for what Seth would say.

"He's very protective of Leah." Rachel supplemented and Seth quickly nodded his head.

"In other words, he will tear into you considering how much you hurt Leah by leaving and, inadvertently, him by never coming back." The response seemed to outrage Jacob and Billy couldn't blame either of them. If Billy could have he would have put Jacob in his place a long time ago which probably would've played a role in him never imprinting on Bella's daughter. Jacob didn't know he had a son but there would've been a chance that the Cullens would have jumped on the opportunity to pamper and caudle Jett leaving Leah with very little chance to do anything for her own child.

"Why are you back?" Rachel asked with a small frown. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're back. Daddy's glad, Paul's glad and I'm sure Seth is just waiting for the chance to be alone to celebrate in his own fan boy sort of way." Billy and Leah both laughed at Rachel's teasing of Seth who groaned and attempted to reassure Jacob that he was 'not going to fan boy out'. Leah's laughter only increased when Jacob's eyes widened and they slowly drifted to her – her legs specifically.

"That ain't happening." Leah stated confidently but still crossed her legs allowing Jacob a better view of, what Billy was certain, a better view of her thigh.

"Yea, I wouldn't get your hopes up." Rachel said with a sad sigh. "Ever since you left Paul has been trying to talk Leah into making our Dynamic Duo into a Terrific Trio." Billy groaned and blushed as Seth growled his own disgust at Rachel. "I'm just saying." Rachel finished with a shrug and wink at Leah.

The kids didn't stick around long as they each had their own families to get back to. It was nice having Jacob back under his roof again, to see him talking, laughing and being teased by his sister. Once the house had fallen silent Billy wheeled himself over to the telephone and dialed a number that he had known by heart for almost thirty years.

"Evening Sue," Billy greeted as soon as she picked up the phone. "Yea, they both just left." He stated answering her question. "He knows about Jett – apparently, your daughter tried to lie to my son about him." Billy chuckled as Sue grumbled about her daughter. "He saw through it. Yea, her eye did that twitching thing again. But he's come back for her." Billy had to pull the phone away from his ear as Sue raised her voice expressing a slew of emotions – anger being the primary one.

"Calm down, Sue, I know he's still married to Renesmee but…but I think he's willing to fight it now." Billy listened silently as Sue continued talking about what was soon formulating into a plan. "Well call me conniving all you want but we both know that you're in whether you want to admit it or not. Rachel seems to be all in for it too. But just observe them and you'll see. There's still something there."

Getting into bed Billy smiled trying to formulate how he would get Leah and Jacob back together. His son was willing – the hard part was Leah and Jett. The first thing Leah would do to ensure that Jacob didn't get too close would be to keep her distance from him. He'd just have to find a way to have them coincidentally interact. He, Sue and Leah both needed a little girl in their lives.

* * *

A/N: So here goes the next chapter. I really wasn't planning on getting to Billy so soon but I woke up this morning and there he was. Isn't it just like old people and parents to try and butt into your social life? I know mine is.

But this came up in discussion: Has Taylor Lautner gotten lighter or do you think he's just been tanning since his _Sharkboy and Lava-Girl_ days but now finally gave it up? If not…do-do you think he's bleaching his skin? I'm black so I don't fully understand the idea of tanning or getting lighter. oO? Am I making any sense?

And two, last night was the MTV Movie Awards. I didn't watch because it was the season finale for _Game of Thrones_ which was BANANAS! The Zombie Apocalypse is coming to the Westeros. WITNER IS COMING! The Starks were right! BUT, I watched the opening and they caught a quick shot of KStew and she STILL looked awkward as all get out which leads me to second discussion of the day. I either believe that she and Rob aren't dating or he's a fucking limp dick in bed. This may surprise some of you but I can be a shy person and very much an introvert. But having a great sex life will relax you. Their…sex life…either is nonexistent or it SUCKS! And, honestly, I consider them both to be the same thing. The only consolation to that thought is that it means that Bella and Edward's sex life sucks and the only way to spice things up is to have a contract.

Third discussion topic: I am _dreading_ reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ as it is a Isabitch and Edtard fanfiction. And I promised myself I wouldn't use that word anymore – bitch. Isacunt's sex life is the last thing I want to read about. Stupid book club. *shakes fist* I said I was going to start on Friday but I looked at the cover and quit. Has anyone else read this book? I want the honest opinion of a Leah fan.

Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and views. They are greatly appreciated and if I have neglected to answer anyone's question or clarify anything please remind me. Rosalie and Emmett will come later – scout's honor.


	6. Meet the Family

Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but only receive payment in the form of reviews that make me laugh, teach me something new, make me go 'huh' and having a series of works that I care about.**

* * *

Jett woke with a start, his heart was pounding, body covered in a light sheen of sweat and he couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness. He threw his feet over to the floor and sat at the edge of his bed, the heel of his palm pressing into a sinus cavity above his left eye. He was trying to recall the nightmare that he had and shook his head as if that would alleviate the quickly growing fog. It didn't work.

With heavy feet Jett got up and padded out into the hallway and the bathroom. Placing one hand on the wall he tried again to pick up details from the dream. All he could recall were glowing red eyes, someone crying out in pain and then Leah crying. It was the latter part that worried him because why was his mom crying? Had she been hurt? Was that why he felt so hopeless? The vampires were only a secondary worry because even after his first kill Jett hadn't had any nightmares about the vampire that he killed or the one that almost killed him. What was different about these?

Jett stood out in the hallway still thinking over his nightmare. His eyes drifted over to his old nightlight that lit up the hallway with a dull and yet warm yellow and blue light. It was a little boy sleeping on a cloud and a smiling crescent moon above him. Leah told those who questioned that she kept it because she was tired of bumping into things at night but really Jett hadn't wanted to let it go. Leah had convinced him at five that he was too old to have a nightlight in his room but agreed to leave it out in the hallway with his door opened. Bending down he lightly traced the outline of the sleeping boy, the heated up plastic felt just a few degrees warmer than his own body temperature. Knowing that it was still here always eased his mind – it reminded him of how far he came from the little boy that was terrified of thunder and just loud noises in general.

Jett's head lifted as he heard a soft noise coming from Leah's room. Getting up he walked down to her door, it was partially closed but the noise was definitely coming from her room. He softly called her name and when he didn't get a response back he knew that she was sleeping – crying in her sleep, to be exact. Jett hated it when his Mommy cried and he groaned lightly as he toyed with the idea of waking her up to ask her what had caused her pain or just letting her sleep.

Jett opted for the latter but climbed into bed next to Leah instead. With the door opened allowing the hallway light to spill in Jett could see Leah's tears staining her cheeks. She sniffled occasionally in her sleep but seemed to calm down when he pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't unusual for Jett to find Leah crying in her sleep but that wasn't to say that it occurred often. There was something that brought on the sadness at the night. As Jett found himself slowly drifting off back to sleep the only two culprits he had in mind were Jacob Black, who had shown up like a hurricane to disrupt the Black, Lahote and Clearwaters family night, and Embry Call, who had gotten into another clash of words with Leah.

"Love you, Mommy." Jett sighed out. Leah hummed what was the closest thing to 'love you too' before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jay felt nervous – terrified seemed the more proper term for what his current status. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, the car was suddenly too cramped, Renesmee's stench was too pungent making him feel nauseas and he had cottonmouth. He was going to officially meet the pack and their families.

"Jay, calm down. Everything will be alright." Jacob said looking at Jay through the rearview mirror. Jay dumbly nodded his head and rolling down the window stuck his head outside of it. This way he'd at least not break out into a deluge of sweat and if he threw up it'd not be in Jacob's car.

"Of course you will be. That bitch and her bastard," Renesmee didn't get to finish her sentence as Jacob suddenly braked, whipped over to the side of the road and snarled at Renesmee venomously.

Jay didn't bother to hear what Jacob was saying to her as he took the opportunity to jump out the car and throw up his breakfast. He had never been so nervous in all his life. The plan had been to allow him some time to get used to his new settings, the environment and school. Since the Blacks had moved into the Cullens old home it meant that Jay was attending Forks Jr. High school instead of the La Push Tribal School like the rest of the pack. Jay had quit trying to please and care about those around him. Why develop an attachment to anyone when his family would move at the first sign of trouble or suspicion?

Now, however, everything was different. He _had_ to get attached to people and not just normal people but others that were like him. Jay could feel how anxious his wolf was. The wolf _wanted_ to be liked by these people – he wanted to be accepted. Since his wolf wanted this so desperately and the emotions were horrendously familiar it only made Jay sick.

As he stood looking down at his breakfast Jay hoped that Jacob would change his mind and would just take them back home. See that his son wasn't ready for this like he changed his mind about having Jay challenge Jett. Jay wasn't sure where the change of heart came from but he was relieved when the pressure had been taken off his shoulders. Renesmee still tried to push the rivalry between the two but Jay never paid her any attention nor did her voice carry the same weight and clout that Jacob's did.

"Squat down and take slow, deep breaths." Jacob said placing a huge hand on Jay's shoulder.

"I – I don't want to do this." Jay panted out while shaking his head. He had entertained the idea of tacking a 'Dad' on to the sentence to possibly garner some sympathy.

"Listen to me, Jay, it will be alright." Jacob stated. His voice sounded so confident and reassured that Jay wanted to believe him but…he couldn't. This was the same man who had said with the same confidence and reassurance that he was in 'good hands' with the Cullens. "I know you're scared but…you need this. We both need this and them."

Jay couldn't deny that in the four weeks since the first meeting with the pack Jacob had begun to change. He was smiling more and seemed more at ease. He was becoming the attentive father again and it made Jay suspicious and wary. Jay had grown up with change: changing sceneries, name changes, change in schools but…this was a change he did not like. He didn't trust it.

"Look, let's go and just give it twenty minutes. If you're still not feeling well then I'll bring you home, okay?" Jay looked up having regained control over his breathing and as his stomach was now empty he didn't feel as sick. It was a compromise – another change. "I promise." Jay could see how desperate Jacob was to go and have him go. He didn't want to admit it but Jay did want to see Leah again. With a blush on his cheeks Jay agreed to Jacob's compromise and headed back to the car. His surprise grew as he found wasn't Renesmee around.

"Where'd she go?" Jay asked stopping a few feet from the car unsure whether or not he should be looking for a body or if he really cared.

"She went back. We will be guests and I won't have her sitting up their bitching. So I told her to do that at the house." Jay's eyes widen in surprise. Jacob had never stood up to Renesmee like that or dismissed her. It seemed easier for Jacob to just leave then make Renesmee. "Want to ride in the front?" Silently Jay nodded his head and climbed into the front seat. Maybe La Push was just what Jacob needed.

* * *

La Push was mostly trees and long, lonely roads. Jacob explained that the actual town was on the coast and only a few families lived further inland. Jay refused to acknowledge Jacob when promised that he'd show him the town after the party, if he wanted to see it. The 'party' was over at Billy's who was also his grandfather. It was a small red siding house that was backed away from the street and what looked like a little creek cutting through the property. The drive way was crammed with cars and trucks of varying years, condition and color.

Alice liked to host parties but Jay was never a fan of them as there were too many people who always looked at him as if he and Jacob didn't belong. All the people, the different smells of perfume and vampire mixed together along with the various foods that Esme cooked and all the noise.

"Just relax, Jay." Jacob stated with a small frown. "They can smell fear." Jay shut his eyes tightly trying to control his fear and anxiety. A small part of him wanted to snap at Jacob with a 'do ya think?' comment but he swallowed it down along with his feelings. He was used to being the new kid, used to jocks trying to start fights with him because of his height, girls mocking him because he was gangly and clumsy and pitying looks of adults because he wasn't 'a well-adjusted teen'.

Stepping out of the car Jay felt relief when he didn't see any of the pack around. He felt certain that they'd be at the front door, ready to greet him with cold, hard looks and biting jabs about his heritage. Instead, he saw Leah standing on the porch with a woman and man he didn't recognize. The man didn't stick around long before he disappeared inside the house, the screen door slamming shut behind him. The woman next to Leah was older, given Leah didn't look like she was old enough to have a son in his teens, but she had long black hair and seemed comfortable in her old jeans and a flannel shirt. She whispered something to Leah who nodded her head and the two came down off the porch slowly walking towards Jay and Jacob.

"For a second there didn't think you two were going to come." Leah said smirking at Jacob. Jay raised an eyebrow as Jacob seemed more than pleased to smile at Leah who had on some jean shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and some boots. "How are you, Jay?" Leah asked not giving Jacob the time to respond. Jay opened his mouth to answer, he knew the words that were supposed to roll off his tongue but they wouldn't come. Her big brown eyes captivated him and he realized it was the first time that he actually looked at her – in the eyes. They were warm, soft, and bright and…Jay quickly looked down at the grass under their feet.

"Hi, Jay, I'm your Aunt Rachel." Jacob had to hiss Jay's name to get him to look back up again. Jay felt his palms going sweaty again as Leah stood next to the woman declaring herself as his aunt with a small frown of…disappointment?

"Hello," Jay mumbled out feeling bashful and self-conscious.

"I'm your Dad's older sister…well, one of them at least." Rachel pressed on and Jay nodded his head in understanding. Jacob greeted his sister with a warm hug and small talk. From the side of the house appeared the man who was on the porch earlier reappeared pushing an old man in a wheelchair. The man was old; his long hair had turned grey some time ago but still held a few black strands. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement and his smile only seemed to grow the closer he came. Jay couldn't help but look around trying to figure out who he was smiling at.

"I'm smiling at you Jay." The old man said chuckling good-naturedly at him. "I'm William Black but you can call me Grandpa Billy." Billy – Grandpa Billy – said offering his hand. Jay slowly shook his hand; they were big, firm, and powerful and covered in calluses. This was the hand of a man who worked hard all his life; they were marred with scars that proved he wasn't perfect and had made many mistakes in life but learned from them. Jay couldn't help but look at the man in awe because he was everything that Jay had expected in a grandfather. His skin tone was darker but he recognized Jacob's eyes which were also his.

"Hello sir," Jay greeted in a mumble as if he had a mouthful of marbles.

"You're shy? That's a trait I wasn't expecting." Billy said smiling still warmly.

"I'm your Uncle Paul," The man behind Billy said offering his own hand. "I'm married to Rachel." Jay nodded and felt a small smile spreading. This man looked older than Jacob and Leah but not by much and they all seemed genuinely pleased to see him, to meet him and ready to get to know him. Maybe his wouldn't be so bad.

Billy asked Jay a slew of questions about his interests and favorite foods and continued talking about spaghetti as the small group walked around to the back of the house. Jay's eyes widened as the entire backyard seemed to be filled with people: adults, teens and children. Music was playing next to a shed or garage closer to the tree line; tables were laid out with enough food to feed a small army. What really surprised Jay was the laid back atmosphere of the party. This wasn't one of Alice's cocktail parties where everything was about fashion or her interior design nor was this a party about Rosalie and her many children. This party wasn't over-the-top, classy or pretentious.

Billy took Jay and Jacob around introducing new faces and reintroducing old ones. Some of them were welcoming but Sam Uley seemed the least pleased with his and Jacob's presence. Most of the attendees at the party were former pack mates who had given up phasing to raise their families. He met the Uleys, Camerons, Littleseas, Fullers, Atearas, Smythes, Wildes and a few others that he couldn't remember right at that moment. He was actually introduced as family – this was a family.

"Alright, so now you knocked the easy part out of the way." Leah said with a nod of her head. Jay's eyes followed and found 'the pack' sitting closer to the edge around a small fire. There were a few other teens, preteens and older children around them. Jay frowned realizing that this was the dreaded 'children's area' and he would have to hang around them.

"Yea, you don't want to hang around us old folks all day." Grandpa Billy said with a smirk sitting beside him. "I'm the only exception."

"Yea, yea cuz you're down with the kids." Jay looked up as Leah and Jacob both said the same thing in a bored tone. It must be a favorite quote of his.

"Well…I am." Grandpa Billy grumbled with a pout.

Leah gave a short, loud yelp that caused Jay to flinch but it was a gathering call because the pack and the others quickly got up and walked over. Jay felt somewhat relieved to realize that not all of the kids were wolves.

"Everyone, this is Jay," Leah introduced and Jay silently nodded his head as he received a variety of greetings. The pack had just simply looked him up and down and then nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "I'll start with the pack first." Leah stated.

"You already recognize Jett," Leah said as he smirked. "It's actually Harry Michael Clearwater."

"Next is Levi Uley, Sam and Emily are his parents. Basically he's beta-in-training." Leah explained. Levi was huge and Jay could tell that he possessed his father's strong jaw. He was still smaller than Jett but that was still saying a lot. Levi had a short buzz cut that looked almost military.

"That's Matthew Moses Clearwater who is Seth's son." Matt nodded his head with a big smile. Jay narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy who seemed eager to meet him – possibly too eager. Matt had a lean build but there was no possibility of underestimating him as his muscles were taut and strained the sleeves of his t-shirt.

"Then there's Ryan and Robert Lahote. These two are your cousins and Rachel and Paul's little hellions." The twins interrupted Leah to correct her in their naming which earned chuckles from those around them. Jay looked up at Leah to see her staring hard at the twins as if trying to see if there was a chance she made a mistake. Motioning them forward the twins paused and hesitated for a second but followed through with their Alpha's request. "The two do really look alike but there's an easy way to tell them apart." Leah said over her shoulder before looking one of them in the face.

"Okay, this is Ryan and you can tell him because he has the lazy left eye." The kids broke out into laughter as Ryan whined out 'Aunt Leah'. "And Rob has his father's Mark of the Idiot, right here." Jay choked on his laugh as both the twins looked put out and crestfallen.

"I don't have a lazy eye." Ryan grumbled. "Mom," He yelled and Jay looked over to see his Aunt Rachel huddled in a circle with Seth, Sue Clearwater, Billy and Uncle Paul. "Tell Aunt Leah I don't have a lazy eye."

"You don't have a lazy eye, dear."

"And tell her I have a beauty mole,"

"Gay," Jett and Levi coughed out.

"And not the Mark of the Idiot." Rob finished up growling at his pack mates.

"And you're not an idiot." Aunt Rachel said with a sigh. "Really they both do." Rachel said returning to her conversation with a sigh of sadness.

"We heard you!" The twins yelled shocked and hurt by their mother's declaration which only had everyone around laughing even more.

"I know." The twins returned to their positions in line receiving playful hair ruffles and shoves.

"And last but not least, David Marcus Cameron, that's Jared and Kim's son." One look at David and Jay knew that he would be trouble. David looked at him as if he was a piece of meat and couldn't wait to tear into him. "The pack is lined up by hierarchy if you hadn't noticed. David is the current omega and has been looking to advance for a while." Leah softly mumbled her advice and Jay understood that she was explaining why David out of the entire pack seemed the most aggressive. David wanted a bump up and Jay was his chance.

"Your size also denotes your ranking." Jacob tacked on. It wasn't something that Jay had paid much attention to but height did seem to also play a role in their status. If he managed to beat David then he'd have a higher ranking and would probably increase in size.

"I'll leave you to meet the others since there's too many to be named." Leah said placing a reassuring hand on Jay's shoulder. He relaxed under her touch but still couldn't find it in him to meet her gaze. "Any trouble I won't be too far away." Jay nodded his head as Leah and Jacob walked away.

Matt was the first one to walk up to him, a bright smile on his face and the others followed soon after with the exception of the pack.

Jay found himself quickly feeling comfortable around Matt and the others. The pack wasn't welcoming but Jay noticed Jett listening whenever he was asked a question about the Cullens. The questions weren't too personal and it was…nice talking to peers that seemed to have some understanding about the complexity of duality.

The party was interesting and Jay felt embarrassed over his earlier behavior and was more then ready to eat. The food was hearty, rich and filling. Instead of fine china or white porcelain plates, wine glasses, ice sculptures and hired waiters to serve everything it was what Matt called 'buffet style'.

"Just get however much you want but as a general rule: wolves eat last." Matt explained as they stood in line. Jay hadn't been sure where he fitted in with the pack and figured it was best that he stuck as close to Matt as possible. Eating also seemed to be based on the hierarchy with Jacob and Leah at the head of the line.

Jay watched Jacob closely he was smiling and seemed to stand taller. He was talking to Leah and despite herself she seemed to be enjoying whatever it is he was saying. She also seemed to keep a predetermined distance between them and whenever Jacob got too close she'd casually take a step back or she'd nudge him back to across the line. Jacob didn't seem to take any offense to it but would roll his eyes as if he was used to this game. Jacob didn't look so much like a giant standing around his former pack mates – he looked downright normal.

"Jett's about to make his move," Jay came out of his parent watching when one of the twin's voice cut through. His eyes shifted to Jett. All he could see was Jett's back but he was tense and the paper plate he was holding had long since been crumbled.

"Jett is really overprotective of Aunt Leah." Matt explained quietly not wanting to be overheard. The pack watched quietly as Jett had seemed to decide that Jacob Black had taxed enough of his mom's time and took a step out of line but was stopped.

"Jett, do me a favor." Everyone looked over to see Billy sitting next to Sue and waving him over.

Jay looked on intrigued as Jett looked torn between 'protecting' his mother and doing as Billy asked.

"Coming Grandpa," Jett called and jogged over. Jay's eyes had widened and his brain began to turn over the introduction and people he had met. Jett was Leah's son, Sue's grandson and Seth's nephew but…he was calling Billy 'Grandpa'.

"Is – is," Jay began his questioning of Matt but was cut off.

"I call him Grandpa too." Matt explained quickly as Jett listened to Sue and Billy made their requests. "The Clearwaters and Blacks have been close friends for many years. Our Grandpa, the one Jett was named after, passed away years ago when our parents first phased. Nobody talks about it much but he died of a heart attack watching Aunt Leah phase for the first time." The last part was whispered lowly that Jay had to lean in close to Matt and strain to hear. "Dad says that we've got things easy with Aunt Leah as Alpha and the rest to show us what to do. I don't know everything but there used to be a lot of animosity and at some point the packs had divided." Jay listened never having heard the story of Jacob's history before there was an imprint.

"Yea, he left the pack to go protect that leech loving Grandma of yours." David growled out.

"Yea, and Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth followed him." Rob, the one with the dark mark just under his cheek added. The food had been forgotten for a moment and they were all quietly talking about a time they couldn't envision but was greatly apart of them.

"Why did they do that?" Jay asked. It seemed to make sense if the Clearwaters and Blacks were as close as Matt claimed but Leah seemed to have a no tolerance policy for all vampires, Cullens or not.

"Well…Aunt Leah and my dad used to have a thing." Levi spoke up seeing it was his time to contribute. "They dated until he phased and then imprinted on Emily, my mom." Jay's eyes widened as Levi looked over at his parents. "So…he dumped her."

"And so being in a pack with a guy who you used to date, had dumped you and was seeing your cousin sucked." Jay looked up as David's sister, he couldn't remember her name, spoke up. "Mom said Leah hated it because you all can read each others' minds right?"

"We don't try to." Matt grumbled.

"Right, it just happens." She said. "So Leah had to sit by and watch all of Sam's memories and love for Emily everyday. Mom said she was a royal bitch then." She was shushed harshly and with wide eyes looked around and found Jett still with Billy and Sue. "Sorry but those were her words, not mine."

"Like _that_ would stop Jett." Ryan muttered.

"Anyway, long story short, when your Dad decided that leeches were more important then his tribe and pack," Rob pressed on. "Seth followed because he's a kiss ass," Matt shoved Rob with a vicious snarl.

"It's true and Leah followed simply because she was tired of Sam." Ray finished up for his brother. Jay swallowed the lump in his throat. He was the by-product of his father's loyalty to the Cullens, specifically Bella.

The group returned to waiting in line as Jett jogged up and took his place back at the head of the line. Jay couldn't help but keep looking at Jacob and Leah as the two were never far apart for long. Jay saw why Jett was worried because it was obvious that at one point the two had something going on. Had Jacob and Leah sparked a relationship that died much like Sam's when Jacob imprinted? Could _this_ have been his life had Jacob not held on so desperately to a love that could never be? And what was Jacob planning or expecting when he returned to La Push? He was still unhappily married to Renesmee. They lived in a broken home. Was he looking to invite all the drama, confusion, rules, requirements, limitations and bitterness that was a daily part of their lives and share it with Leah?

Jay was snapped out of his angry musings as a loud and raucous cheer went up. Looking around he saw a girl walking towards the group, waving at the adults as she walked by. She was beautiful with long flowing black hair, angular cheekbones that looked carved out of stone and lush red lips.

"I know, I know, the party can now begin since I have arrived." The girl declared with a haughty attitude.

"Great, we needed a slut to sacrifice to the fire god." Levi declared and easily picked the girl up over his head and walked towards the bonfire that had steadily grown bigger during lunch. Children screamed in agreement while the girl screamed in terror.

"Don't sacrifice your sister, Levi." Sam called out and Levi looked dejected before setting her back on her feet.

"You got lucky." He teased.

"That's Levi's older sister, Mary." Matt explained. "She's the oldest of the pack kids." Mary attempted to shove Levi with no success and in a huff turned and sat down next to Jett.

"You're no help," Mary grumbled kicking Jett in the shin and then wrapped her arms around his.

"Awh, Virgin Mary, I knew your parents wouldn't let him." Jett said pinching her cheek and returning to his food. There was an ironical tone to her nickname. "That and the Fire god would spit you back in less than a minute." Mary then shrieked, shoving Jett and stomping off grumbling about 'hanging with more mature people".

"She's a bitch," Levi said in explanation of his sister.

"And an easy fuck." The twins added in unison. Jay watched surprise as the two got up and took off running for the trees with Levi in pursuit.

Having what little information Jay had about Leah and Jacob he found it hard to stay focused on everyone else's playful banter. Things hadn't been easy for Jacob. There was a time when he wasn't a slave to Bella and Renesmee and had once been young, independent and goofy like those he was sitting with.

The revelry of the day was broken when Mary returned, a dark and mischievous smirk upon her face. Jay didn't know the girl except for what the others had implied but he could tell that she was looking to cause trouble. As she approached Jay looked around for Leah, she said that she'd be near to make sure that there wasn't any trouble but it was walking right towards him.

"You're Jay, right?" Mary asked with a coy smile. Jay wasn't sure how she found out but figured he might have been mentioned but nodded his head. "And Jacob Black is your dad?" He again nodded. Mary continued to ask Jay a slew of questions, each one making him more and more anxious. He didn't like her smile or the bad feeling he was getting about her intentions. No one seemed willing to help or they were just as lost as Jay was about Mary's interrogation. Matt sat by and only shrugged his own confusion.

"So you're part vampire, part wolf, your family is loaded, runt of the litter – so to speak – and so what? You're going to challenge Jett for the Alpha position?" The question came out more as a statement and what Jay feared came true. Jett froze and glared at him hatefully, his eyes turning a midnight black. The queasy feeling returned and his wolf whimpered. Neither wanted to challenge the huge male but Jay didn't know what to do to make it right. Was he supposed to say no, that it wasn't true? Laugh it off like he belonged? Instinct told him to run like hell – to Leah.

"But there wouldn't be much point in that, now, would it?" Mary asked turning to look at Jett. "Tell me Jett. How you feel about finally meeting your Daddy?" Jay felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs as it had seemed that Jett had started to relax but was tightly wound again.

"What?" Jett growled standing up and over Mary.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes the next chapter. I will try to push the next one out but I've got pack for the family mini-vacation which will involve: hiking, eating, swimming, eating, horseback riding, more eating and scenic vistas. There'd be more drinking if my brother was going but he's leaving me all by my lonesome. It means that I have to act as the designated driver. He's so selfish.

But thanks to MissEllen for the misused word and an even bigger thanks to xMeetMeAtTwilightx for the age typos. That's what I get for doing an A/N at 1:30 in the morning, under the cover darkness and my sheets while fighting sleep and then not proofing it when I was awake again.

As about Jett with his Mommy – what can I say? I come from a family where there are Daddy's Girls and a Momma's Boy. My brother is twelve years older then me, 6'3", weighs at least 245lbs and STILL calls our mom, Mommy. However, that's only within the presence of her and his sisters. So Jett doesn't go around calling her 'Mommy' in public – that's private talk.

Thanks for the clarification on tanning. I only have two shades brown and dark according to my five year old niece. The insight still wow'd and amazed me because I've never seen anyone, personally or with my own two eyes, go through such a drastic change unless they had that condition like Michael Jackson but twenty plus years and this woman isn't completely white yet.

I'm a little pressed for time right now and so do not have much of a tease for the next chapter BUT I will say Jett is none too pleased about the revelation and Jacob won't be pleased either with his oldest son's reaction to the news. And Leah just isn't happy with Mary Uley.


	7. Secrets Out

Secrets Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Jett had felt like his stomach had fallen out and his heart plummeted with it. He was cold, stiff but then his body began to heat up, the juices were flowing and his blood was boiling. He didn't remember standing up and towering over Mary, he wouldn't remember snatching her by the front of her shirt, her feet lifting off the ground as he snarled at her, daring her to repeat her words again. Mary was frightened but did repeat them but with far less gusto and arrogance than she had possessed only just a few seconds ago. He'd later hear about how terrified she was that he would have killed her or phased tearing her face open much like Sam did to Emily over twenty years ago. None of that mattered at the time. He didn't hear the others trying to stop him as he quickly found his mom and that – that bastard talking to Quil and Seth. All he heard was the loud, rapid pounding of his heart and the wolf snarling angrily.

His rage only increased as he suddenly began to see the resemblance: the eyes, the smile and even the laugh that they both shared. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it all before but none of that mattered.

Jett shoved Embry out the way, the older man being the first one of the adults to notice his anger and destination. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way. Jacob Black had to pay for what he'd done, for the pain that he caused.

* * *

_The sunlight filled the kitchen that was warm and smelled like chocolate, brownie mix and warm morning dew. An eight-year old Jett stood on the two-step ladder next to Leah and he waited as patiently as he could as she thoroughly stirred their brownie mix. The wind blew in through the window cooling his overheated face. He had been running a fever for the last couple of days and his mom had pulled him from school waiting for either the fever to break or otherwise. _

_He already knew what 'or otherwise' meant and was filled with a sense of excitement and fear. None of that matter though because he was spending time with his Mommy. Leah had woken up with a craving for chocolate and Jett with a craving for brownies thus the early morning baking for the afternoon dessert._

"_Mommy, where's my Dad?" Jett asked as Leah slid the bowl over and he took his turn stirring. The spoon made a soft scraping noise as Leah leaned on the counter, cheek resting in the palm of her hand._

"_I don't know, sweetie." Leah answered softly. Jett caught Leah's face tighten for a moment as he picked up the spoon and prepared to bring it down on the pan. She had spent the better part of three years trying to convince Jett to not 'spoon' the brownie mix into the pan but he liked his method better. He was the one controlling the loud noises instead of God._

"_Why did he leave?" Jett asked with a smile as metal on metal clanged. He liked the way his Mommy's face scrunched up and brow furrowed. She looked funny._

"_Guess there was something better for him out there." Leah answered breathing out a sigh of relief when Jett stopped to refill his spoon. He stopped in his motions, a small frown on his face, brow furrowed as he thought over Leah's answer._

"_Better? What could possibly be better than us?" Jett asked. It was a question that both stung and made him feel proud. It stung because he didn't get why his dad didn't want him – want them. Had he done something wrong? Had Mommy done something wrong?_

"_I don't know because I know for a fact that _you_ are pretty awesome." Leah answered, her frown turning into a bright smile. Jett broke into a bout of giggles as Leah's fingers tickled his side, the spoon in his hand whacking Leah in the middle of the forehead. The accident only made Leah tickle him more as punishment for 'getting Mommy dirty'._

"_Mommy," Jett called as the two sat eating their brownies. Leah had hummed her response back with a mouthful of brownie. "He's an idiot for leaving. I don't know why he left but there's nothing better than you out there." He hadn't meant to make his mommy cry but suddenly tears sprung into Leah's eyes as her cheeks flushed. They were happy tears but Jett still didn't like seeing her cry. _

* * *

After that Jett never asked about his father again because it only seemed to make her sad. His mom deserved someone who would never make her sad and he promised himself that if that man ever did come back he'd make him pay.

Quil and Seth quickly stepped out of his way and for a second Jacob Black looked confused. It felt like hitting a brick wall but Jett didn't care about the pain, he even smirked at the sound of bones breaking neither knowing nor caring whether they were his or Jacob's. When Jacob's head snapped back Jett grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward and met the momentum of Jacob's body with another punch to the face. Jett punched him repeatedly again and again.

His father hadn't cared about him or his mother. He had left La Push and never looked back. He had left Leah for a vampire – a whole coven of them. He never called, never cared to see how Leah and the others were doing. And worst of all, he had made her cry. Jacob Black had made his mommy cry.

"That's enough Jett!" Embry bellowed as he shoved Jett away. Jacob's face was bloody and his fist was too but it wasn't enough. The bastard took everything for granted: his family, friends and his pack. Jett shook his head because it wasn't 'enough'. Jacob Black had to pay and learn that he couldn't just come waltzing in smelling like death and expensive cologne and think everything was right as rain.

Letting out a ferocious growl he phased into a giant wolf and dared Embry to challenge him again. All the normal party goers quickly and respectfully backed away not wanting to get in an enraged wolf's way. Jett could feel his lips curling back, the pungent smell of blood and heavy perfume did nothing to soothe the wolf inside of him and only fed into the desire, need and instinct to protect – protect his loved one.

Embry and Seth were still trying to talk him down as he imagined grabbing Jacob's boot and snapping the ankle like a simple twig, he'd shake him violently dislocating the thigh bone from the socket in the hip and then he'd let his canines puncture his torso. He wouldn't kill him – couldn't kill him. But he'd maim him, make him regret ever having returned to La Push and send him back to the Luxurious Leech Mansion as a warning to his bitch that this pack was not one to be trifled with.

"I tried," Seth sighed out as he threw his hands up in defeat. Jett's eyes shifted to Embry who looked shocked and confused at Seth's change of heart and also stepped aside.

Jett lunged forward, his first bound easily covering eight feet but he was stopped short as Leah stood in his way. Her arms were outstretched and she looked right into Jett's eyes before slowly shaking her head.

She didn't understand. He was doing this for her – for both of them. He sidestepped more than prepared to go around her but Leah followed him. He wasn't going to be deterred from his goal.

"Jett, I said that's enough." Leah growled out after a couple more attempts.

No, it wasn't enough. He hadn't been hurt…only punched in the face.

Jett whimpered pleadingly as Leah remained steadfast and his eyes shifted to Jacob Black, who still sat on the ground, his face bloody and bruised. Jett could see his face already starting to heal as he wiped blood away from his chin, the swelling must've been more substantial had he not been delayed by Seth, Embry and now Leah.

Jacob Black had the nerve to look mad, outraged and confused. Jett's fur bristled, a growl escaping his throat as he stepped forward.

"No Jett." Jett found himself locked into place; an invisible wall had been erected between him, Leah and Jacob. She had used the Alpha command and it frustrated him. He tried to fight against the wall, locate some break or secret unlocking mechanism that would leave him freedom but there wasn't one. Leah's word was law and he had to obey. She was on one side of the wall and he was on the other. The realization hit him hard – it hurt. She had chosen Jacob Black over him.

* * *

Letting out a grieved howl Jett turned and ran off into the forest, the ground trembled across the yard with the sheer strength of his strides. His pained cry echoed all over the reservation and it made Jay shiver.

"I told you," Seth declared looking down at Jacob.

"That's real helpful, Seth." Leah growled out with narrowed eyes before turning around to face Jacob.

Jay stood stunned along with the others. Jett's attack and transformation had happened so quickly – it was incredible. He could hear the younger wolves questioning if they should follow after Jett, make sure he was okay. Their concern made him frown because he had attacked one of their own – why would he be comforted? Carlisle always lectured his children, grandchildren and great grandson when their behavior was less than Cullen-like but that was it. Empathy wasn't just one-sided but shared by all which made it hard to see how Carlisle could truly understand how he felt. All the Cullens were about was placation.

"Give him some space." Leah called out from her spot knelt down next to Jacob.

Jay walked up to see the state of Jacob. It was terrifying and…satisfying. Jacob Black had gotten his ass kicked by a sixteen year old boy. Jacob Black wasn't untouchable.

"Man, he really fucked up your face." Leah said with a look of disgust as Jacob tried to clear his sinuses of the blood that had already clotted. "Matt, go get Jacob a shirt and a wet towel." Leah said standing up and Matt followed with a quick nod.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob asked. Jay bit down on his cheek hiding a smile because Jacob's voice sounded nasally.

"That's a very good question. What did exactly happen?" Jay stepped aside as Leah headed toward the group of teens and wolves. Jay quickly learned that Leah Clearwater was taken very seriously as everyone slowly backed away from both her and Mary. Without saying a word May was singled out as the cause of Jett's anger.

"I – I didn't mean any harm." Mary stuttered out once she realized what had occurred. "Honest, I – I thought he already knew. I mean they look alike and he's got his smile and laugh."

"You little bitch," Jay stood frozen as Leah's arms stretched out for Mary but was yanked back by Embry and Seth while Sam and Emily ran to their daughter's aid. "I oughta snatch you bald." Leah hissed as Mary screamed out in fear.

"She said she didn't mean it." Emily cried which only seemed to infuriate Leah more who fought even harder to break from Seth and Embry's hold. She would've succeeded had not Jacob gotten up and wrapped her up in a tight bear hug.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know a bitch move when I see one and she made it." Without any effort, Jacob tossed Leah over his shoulder and carried her towards the house.

"Let's go," Sam growled snatching Mary by her arm and yanking her towards one of the many parked cars.

Unsure of what else to do Jay followed after Jacob and Leah, the latter still cursing and had given up on her struggling when the object of her disdain was no longer in sight. The wooden handicap ramp echoed under Jacob's boots and evened out once he was inside the house, the screen door slamming shut in Jay's face. He paused for a moment unsure of where to go and how to proceed. Matt had gone inside the house and since the disturbance Jay felt even more of an outcast.

But…he had a brother – an older brother. The news and realization made him dizzy that he had to lean against the railing of the ramp.

"Had you told him none of this would've happened." Jacob stated from inside the house.

"Oh, spare me, as if you're Mr. Full Disclosure." Leah snapped back. A 'thank you' was issued and Matt came out the door and stood looking at Jay. Jay wasn't sure what it meant, was it pitying, anger, shame?

"So…I guess that makes us cousins too." Matt said with a weak smile breaking out across face. Jay could only nod his head and looked down at his feet.

"I got your…dad, a clean shirt." Matt said trying to make small talk but it was forced, awkward. The change in the interaction only unsettled Jay's stomach more when it finally hit him that the familial ties and bonds had been realigned. Billy really wasn't Matt's 'Grandpa' Billy anymore. He had only earned that right because of a family secret and now that the secret was out the damage was done.

Looking up from the wooden ramp Jay could look into the kitchen. No one else had followed Jacob and Leah in as everyone was too busy tending to their own families. The two had finished up whatever blame game they had going and Leah was busying herself with a drawer.

"Alright, let's do something about that nose of yours." Leah said as Jacob still continued to sniff and snort. Jay looked on as Leah came up with two straws and after forcing Jacob to lean back against the kitchen counter placed them up his nose.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Jacob asked sounding even more congested.

"Oh please, do you really think you're the first guy my son has ever punched in the face?" Leah asked with a smirk. Jay could feel a pain of jealousy as Leah looked proud of her son – his half-brother.

"Our son," Jacob amended.

"Right," Leah agreed with a short nod. Jay's eyes widened as Jacob's hands lightly grazed her thighs. The touch was barely there but Jay was just at the right distance and had his head lowered enough to see it. Jacob's fingertips touched her skin and the whole act seemed intimate and made Jay feel as if he was intruding. Jay's hands balled up into tight fists because he didn't want Jacob touching Leah, he didn't want Leah to allow it – it wasn't right. "So you know I gotta break your nose, again, right?" Leah asked throwing a towel around Jacob's shoulders. Before Jacob could either agree or disagree, Leah punched him hard in the face, the sound of breaking bone and a sharp cry of pain soon followed. Jacob issued a slew of curses as Leah set to work on resetting his nose.

"Oh, quit being such a big baby." Leah teased with a small giggle.

"I forgot how sadistic you could be." Jacob grumbled.

"What can I say? Your pain brings me pleasure." Jay couldn't bear to witness anymore and stomped away from the house. No one called out to him as he disappeared into the trees and the realization stung because no one cared – no one ever cared.

He wasn't sure where he was going nor did he care. He just wanted to get away – get away from Jacob, the life that he once had and was forced to leave behind because of the magic known as 'imprint', he wanted to escape the pain and realization that Jacob had sacrificed all so that he could exist. It was painful, frustrating and annoying. So many lives had been destroyed and broken all for the sake of his existence. He hated knowing it. He hated having seen that there was someone that his father wanted more than Renesmee – a family existed with a son that Jacob Black could love, the son he always wanted.

That was why Jacob had changed his mind about Jay challenging Jett. Why should he have his two sons fight when the bigger, better and stronger son was already being trained to be an Alpha? From birth Jett had been groomed and raised by Leah to be a leader. Jay had been raised to be an outsider, an outcast, a pawn meant to bring his parents back together but much like the rest of his existence it was a failure.

* * *

Jett was pleased with the silence that surrounded him, he was free to have his thoughts and let his emotions reel. Jacob Black was his father; the man who left and betrayed his entire tribe was his father. The thought and news sickened him because it meant that through marriage and blood he was connected with vampires. What did that make Renesmee to him or the rest of the coven? Jett's skin crawled as he phased back into his human form and threw on a pair of shorts he'd found while out running.

He needed to sit down, think things over and really work out what these revelations meant. His agitation grew as he caught the fresh scent of someone sitting on _his_ ledge overlooking the ocean. Breaking through the trees he froze upon seeing Jay sitting there. "What are you doing here?" Jett snarled viciously. The last thing he wanted to have around was Jacob's real son sitting in his spot and stinking it up too. Jay's scent was a mixture of everyone's at the party with a hint of salt. It was the salt that quelled the anger and aggression because he had been crying.

He watched as Jay quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes with his forearm, soft sniffles escaping as he stood up. Jett didn't look at him and stubbornly focused on the ocean. Jay walked past him silently. Jett could feel his eyes looking at him, burning his cheek. They were the same eyes that woke to every morning. Jett sat down on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling and fought to ignore the caring part of him.

"I – I'm sorry," Jay breathed out.

Jett swore under his breath as he felt his resolve crack. The kid sounded so heartbroken and pathetic – it was disgusting and humbling.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Jett asked more harshly then he intended over his shoulder. Jett hadn't thought to stop and think about how the revelation would affect Jay. There wasn't just one kid involved but two. "Well?" Jett pushed as Jay stood looking back at him, every bit of the deer caught in the headlights.

"I – that is, if I hadn't," Jett felt his frown deepen as Jay stumbled and stuttered over his words. He still looked like a runt and he reeked of low self-esteem. Edward Jacob "Jay" Black was weak despite the ability hidden within him. And it was that weakness that made it hard for Jett to stay mad at him.

"Sit down and take your time." Jett said motioning the boy over. Jett fought back his annoyance as Jay walked over cautiously, acting as if he'd turn and bite his head off. "Look, contrary to popular belief I'm not going to hurt you."

Jett decided to ease up, relax around him and hopefully Jay would in turn do the same. Leah had told him that as a Clearwater he could be a tad bit pushy and impatient; a trait he inherited from her. As far back as Jett could remember he'd always been pushy and impatient. He didn't like anyone, a few exceptions being his family – his real family, telling him what to do.

Billy was really his grandfather – his biological paternal grandfather. That was one of the few things pleasing about the revelation – that and that Aunt Rachel was really his aunt and same for Paul. The thought suddenly struck him that his family had grown in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"_Grandpa," A five year old Jett whined running up to Billy who was sitting contently on the porch watching the children play in his backyard. A three-year old Matt toddled behind him, thumb jammed in his mouth. Both boys were on the brink of tears and their state wiped the smile off of Billy's face. "Grandpa," Jett called again as he stumbled up the steps and bumped his shin against the top. It stung but not as much as the pain in his heart. _

"_What's wrong Jett?" Billy asked looking between the two boys and then at the nervously staring twins out in the yard. _

"_The-they-theysaidyouwerentourgrandpa." The words tumbled out too quick for Billy to catch but it was enough to get Matt whimpering. His thumb fell from his mouth as huge tears rolled down his face. _

"_Slow down Jett," Billy said easily picking up both boys and placing them in his lap. "Now say it again but this time slowly." _

"_They," Jett and Matt both pointed at the twins who then took for cover behind the garage. "Rob and Ryan said that you weren't our Grandpa." Jett said in between desperate sniffles. _

"_But you is our Grandpa too, aren't you?" Matt demanded with a small pout. _

"_You are," Billy corrected his smile growing. _

"_Dey said that you aren't our grandpa and that we don't have a grandpa." Jett tried to swallow down his anger but it was hard. His eyes stung and his heart ached. The twins had told them that Billy wasn't there grandpa because their grandpa was already dead. Everyone else at school had a grandpa and he couldn't understand why he couldn't have one either. He had a grandma – Grandma Sue. _

"_They," Billy corrected hugging both boys tightly. "And don't listen to those two. They take too much after their father. But I am your Grandpa Billy and you two keep calling me that, okay?" Billy said kissing both Jett and Matt on the head. Jett felt Billy's chest rumble with a deep and throaty chuckle as they both turned and hugged him tightly. _

_They didn't need any other proof and Jett ran towards the twins proudly declaring that Grandpa Billy was their grandpa too._

* * *

"If I hadn't meant to be born then you'd still have a dad." Jett looked over stun at Jay. The boy hadn't said anything for a long time and Jett was so lost in his thoughts and memories he had completely forgotten about him.

"What now?" Jett asked looking down at Jay with what he knew was possibly an angry, aggravated and confused face.

"Well…I – I'm the," Jay started to mutter and stutter again. It was an annoying habit and mainly because he was still a wolf.

"Stop that," Jett ordered and lightly nudged him. "Quit fidgeting with your fingers, stop talking to your feet and quit looking at the ground." Jett may not like the idea of being related to a half or quarter vampire kid but it didn't mean that he was going to be embarrassed by his behavior. Jay repeated himself and Jett could see him struggling to follow through with his orders. He looked everywhere but at Jett's eyes and his heart raced as if he was running a marathon.

Leah had asked Jett that morning to be 'nice' to Jay and look out for him. Jett had agreed but then passed the buck off to Matt who was a natural with dealing with new people. Guess it was because the two were half-brothers that Leah wanted Jett to look out for him, be nice to him and all that jazz.

"Better – it's not great but definitely an improvement." Jett said once Jay had finished. "But you know that's bullshit, right?"

"What?" Jay asked looking stunned.

"Yea, it's all bullshit, that whole crap about imprinting to breed better wolves." Jett said with a snort. "Look, Sam and Emily were the first and they had Levi. Levi is eighteen and a big guy but Sam, before he phased, was pretty big. That's just genetics. Look at Ryan and Rob and David. They are all imprint kids but who's bigger?"

"You are," Jay answered softly.

"Damn right!" Jett stated proudly. "And don't think that it's just because I'm a junior Alpha and that my mom is Alpha. She didn't hand the position over to me. I had to earn it." Jett couldn't help but growl thinking back on how Levi had been the first to challenge him. "We all had to fight for our positions and still do. Matt is the youngest but he ranks higher than the twins." Jett smirked as Jay's eyes widened. The kid had a lot to live up to.

"Then – then why imprint?" Jay asked and Jett could only shrug his shoulders. It was the ten million dollar question that everyone had.

"Who knows?" Jett said shrugging his shoulders. The sun had set hours ago and Jett missed the warm mixed colors that had danced across the waters. "Everything happens for a reason – at least that what Mom says."

"You two are really close, huh?" Jay asked and Jett looked over at him. Jay sounded sad and shy again.

"Yea, she's my mom." Jett stated matter-of-factly. "She's looked out for me and now I look out for her."

"Is that why you hit him?" Jay asked looking at Jett in awe. Jett nodded his head, a deep frown set across his face thinking about even that wasn't enough. "Do – do you hate him? For leaving?" Jay asked carefully.

"No…no, I don't hate him." Jett admitted after giving it some thought. "I mean…I really don't even know him besides what I heard everyone else say. Some have been good and others bad just depending on who you're asking." Jacob Black was a sore subject for a couple of people on the reservation and while some understood why he left it didn't mean that everyone was happy about it. "I don't like him simply because he's hurt my mom. Mom says 'hate is a really strong emotion' and shouldn't be used lightly."

The sky was getting darker with each passing moment and soon Jett would have to head in. He wasn't exactly too keen on going home and facing Leah. It still stung that she had protected Jacob Black. And he was getting hungry.

"It's getting late and I'm starving." Jett stated standing up and ending their conversation.

"Are – are you going home?" Jay asked following his motions. "You – that is if you'd like…you can come home with me." The offer made Jett stiffen and his eyes narrowed suspiciously eyeing Jay.

"I don't swing that way." Jett stated putting a bit of distance between them.

"I'm not gay!" Jay growled angrily. "Look – I – this whole _family_ thing is new to me." Jay admitted and the news surprised Jett.

"I thought you vampires were all lovey-dovey. You know killed woodland creatures together while participating in a communal circle," Jett stopped himself. He was going to say 'circle jerk' but thought better of it as Jay was giving him a confused and worried look. "Forget what I was saying but I thought your 'family'," He threw up air quotes at the word, "were supposed to be super tight and special. Or some shit like that."

"Well…we're not." Jay grumbled. Jett raised an eyebrow as Jay's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. It was an expression that looked familiar and he wasn't sure if it was because he had made the same face before.

"Oh, well…that…sucks." Jett said scratching the back of his head. "But I'm not looking forward to seeing your mom as I'm sure she'd not be too pleased about seeing her husband's bastard child in her home."

"Oh! Well I live on my own – I have a cottage all to myself. She never comes to my place." Jay blurted out quickly with a beaming smile of hope. Jett could feel his hope and excitement. It wouldn't surprise Jett if Jay suddenly peed on himself in excitement.

"Nah, I better not. If I don't go over to someone's house she'll worry and trust me, you don't want her worried and aggravated." Jett shivered at the memory of Leah's face when he had run away after an argument. A part of him wished he hadn't returned while the other told him it would've been best had he never run. "But…look, I'm just going to my Grandma's…you should come too." Jett said with a shrug.

"Really?" Jay asked surprised.

"Sure. Why the hell not? And I bet Matt will be there too. We can talk, eat and get to know one another." Those had been Leah's exact words when the boys had gotten in an uproar over the party for Jay. Jay had quickly agreed and Jett couldn't help but chuckle over his excitement. The kid was cute for a pup. "Oh, and we can talk about your dad too." Jett said seeing an opportunity to work on his own agenda.

"What about him?" Jay fixed Jett with a suspicious look that was shrugged off.

"It's obvious why he's come."

"Leah?"

"Exactly,"

"But – but he's imprinted on Renesmee." Jay stated and for a second he almost sounded sad.

"Yea, that's the other thing about imprinting that everyone got wrong, it's not forever."

* * *

A/N: Well here goes the update. Sorry for the delay but I've been playing catch up since my vacation ended. Anyone else ever feel as if they need a vacation from their vacation? Or at least recover from it?

As always thanks for the reviews and it's late but I wanted to get this out before I went to bed tonight.


	8. Dirty Little Secrets: Imprinting

Dirty Little Secrets: Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I receive any monetary compensation for the webs that I weave. If I did I'd update more regularly. =P**

A/N: Quick explanation - this chapter may be confusing because there will be a flashback within a flashback. It just made more sense in my mind as opposed to doing two separate short chapters.

* * *

The soft pitter patter of rain has always soothed Seth regardless of what kind of state he was in. Water just had a way of washing away everything. It was the most powerful element on the planet eroding away at huge mountains and leveling cities. It inspired a variety of emotions and thoughts in everyone and it was a critical part of existence. The party had cleared out fairly quickly after Mary's mischievous ploy to…Seth could only shake his head because he had no idea what Mary was trying to achieve. If she wanted to get Jett and Jay to fight then that failed. If she wanted to give Leah a reason to want to lay hands on her then that was a triumphant success. Also judging by everyone's reactions it seemed that she succeeded in becoming the most hated member of the pack as even her brother had walked by growling at her with a 'you're such a bitch'.

Then again what kind of party would it be if the Clearwaters and Uleys weren't going at it? The old adage was true after all 'the more things changed, the more they remained the same'. He'd probably have to have a 'little chat' with his sister about her anger and aggression. It'd be half-assed because he knew that Leah was justified. Not just anyone could mess with Leah's boy. But Seth would point out, 'but she's just a child' although twenty was far from being a child. Leah would quip back without missing a beat, 'I'll fight children too'. Currently, Seth was starting to think that Mary was way overdue for a serious ass kicking because he had overheard Sam telling her to _not_ say a word about Jacob, Jett and Jay. 'It's not your place,' were his exact words but Mary Anne Uley never listened to her father and seemed to enjoy watching the wolves around her spontaneously phase. Hopefully, she now realized how dangerous the pack really was.

It was so easy to grow content and complacent with the way things are. But Mary and Jacob had proven that all it took was a certain mood or desire to prove how much their lives were like a house of cards. Seth couldn't help the growl that rumbled from his throat thinking how the news hurt his own son, Matt.

* * *

Seth had turned and looked over to see Matt and Jay, both leaned up against Billy's ramp and deep frowns on their faces. Both boys had a reason to be upset because the make-up of their families had suddenly changed. Jay now had a brother and Matt had lost a grandfather – or at least that was probably how he was looking at it.

Before Seth could get to the boys Jay suddenly took off running for the trees. A part of him wanted to follow him, ask him what was wrong, make sure that he was okay and reassure him that no one was blaming him – at least not yet. Instead Seth turned to focus on his own son.

"You okay Mattie?" Seth questioned taking the spot that had previously been occupied by Jay. It was a nickname that Seth called him when it was just the two of them. Matt had claimed to have outgrown it when the twins told him it was girly but Seth found it hard to let go.

"I take it that it's true, right?" Matt whispered softly. Seth felt his stomach churn when Matt looked up at him, his eyes big and sad, his light brown eyes that belonged to his mother were misting over with unshed tears and his full lips were turned into a heart wrenching pout that reminded Seth of Leah. Seth sighed and nodded his head. "Our family just got a hell of a lot smaller." Seth wanted to be surprised by Matt's choice of words but he wasn't a kid anymore, he was a warrior and now had full and complete access to the thoughts and feelings of his cousin and aunt.

"It doesn't change how everyone feels about you." Seth breathed out wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulders and pulling him in to a tight side hug.

"The only reason I got to call Billy grandpa was because he _was_ Jett's grandpa." Matt's voice was laced with pain and what could've been jealousy. Matt was usually happy-go-lucky taking after his father but he still had his moods that were more Clearwater-esque: holding a grudge, never forgetting and slow to forgive.

"Listen, I'm telling you it doesn't change anything. In fact, our family has grown." Matt looked up at his father with a 'you're-kidding-me' expression. Seth pressed his lips together and let out a heavy sigh. "Go talk to Billy and see for yourself." Seth ordered giving Matt a playful shove. Seth looked on as Matt slowly walked over to Billy who was talking to Sue, Rachel and Paul with small frowns. The small group broke up their little meeting when Matt was within ear shot. Seth chuckled as they all welcomed him with the same love and affection that they've always held for him. The Blacks and Lahotes would always be Matt's family.

* * *

With things being so uncertain between Seth and Veronica, Matt's mother, the last thing he needed was to think that his family was shrinking.

A heavy fist pounding on the desk brought Seth out of his thoughts. Looking over he could see Paul sitting with a smirk at Billy's small kitchen table. Sue and Billy had asked Seth to stay behind and so he sent Matt over to Sue's as that seemed the most likely place that Jett would go to after he was done venting. The small group was here to discuss their 'family' which is why Seth wasn't surprised to see Paul and Rachel involved. What did surprise him though was that both Quils were present. Old Quil just seemed too old to care about who was seeing, dating or marrying who. Seth was convinced that Old Quil would never die but instead continue to shrivel and shrink with each passing year until finally he'd just POOF disappear into thin air like the Incredibly Shrinking Man.

"So I'd like to call to order the first meeting of 'Blackwater Love Anonymous'." Paul said beating his fist against the table. Seth groaned and rolled his eyes none too pleased about having been invited.

"Why are you here?" Seth asked eyeing Quil suspiciously. Quil was Jacob's cousin but Embry's best friend too…possibly Jacob's still despite the time and distance apart.

"Jake's my cousin and you gotta admit, 'a happy wife makes a happy life'." Quil said with a shrug from the stool he was perched upon. Seth couldn't argue with his reasoning. Leah was at her happiest when Jacob was around and they had struck up their relationship. But whatever void Jacob left had been filled in by Jett and the pups.

"And what's with the name?" Seth asked looking over at Paul who for some reason had nominated himself as leader of this claptrap group.

"It's like how years and years ago everyone combined Brad and Angelina's name? First names sound gay so I went with their last names. And I know none of us would ever want to admit to having a hand in this plan if things go sour." Seth and Quil quickly nodded their heads. If Leah found out their was plan to hook her up with Jacob Black she'd have their balls dipped in bronze and tie them on the back of her truck. Seth liked his balls where they were and it wasn't fair that Matt should remain an only child by violent assault.

"Yea sucks to be you boys." Rachel said with a giggle.

"She'd take yours too." Paul stated with a smirk.

"Let's stay focused and get this started." Sue declared with a deep frown as Rachel let out a high-pitched whimper, her arms tightening around her chest. "Matt's at my house alone and there's no telling when Jett will show up. The last thing any of us want is Leah _and_ Jett knowing anything just yet." There was no arguing with that kind of logic because Jett was every bit of his parents – not that Seth would be telling him that any time soon. "So has anyone confirmed that Jacob came back for Leah?"

Everyone looked around the small kitchen and the lack of a response frustrated Seth. Hadn't anyone bothered to question Jacob? Of course not, Rachel and Billy were just happy to have Jacob back and didn't want to ruin the mood. Paul possibly kept tactfully quiet not wanting to upset Rachel which would affect his sex life. Jacob had been smart and avoided Leah and Seth altogether whenever he was on the Rez. Seth slowly raised his hand with a deep frown on his face. He had spoken to Jacob after sending Matt to be consoled by his family.

"I talked to him – seriously," Seth said fixing accusing glare at Rachel, Billy and Paul.

* * *

_Seth walked inside the house and froze to find Jacob and Leah in a compromising position. Jacob was on his knees, his right arm twisted back in an angle that made Seth cringe as Leah stood over him growling._

"_You've got some nerve," Leah snarled pressing on Jacob's arm causing him to gasp out in pain. "I have given you a lot Jacob and you have only taken." _

"_Jay took off too," Seth stated after clearing his throat when neither seemed aware of his presence. _

"_Took off where?" Leah asked with a small frown. Seth could only shrug his shoulders as Leah breathed a curse out. He wasn't Beta of the pack and even as third-in-command he really didn't take much of his responsibilities too seriously. His primary concern was his own son. Jacob silently nursed his arm which was healing in a matter of seconds as Leah stomped passed her brother and slammed the screen door shut._

_Seth remained in the kitchen as Leah gave a sharp yelp calling the Quil and twins, she'd have them go out and figure out where Jay was. Seth didn't doubt that the kid couldn't handle himself out there but with an enraged Jett running the territory it'd probably be an ugly scene if Jay crossed his path while still wolf._

"_What could you have possibly said?" Seth asked with a tired sigh. Jacob only stood up popping his shoulder back in place and let out a heavy sigh of his own. Seth got his answer – Jacob had touched his sister and probably said something that was probably sweet, endearing and lovey-dovey but it was much too soon for that or probably too late. "You're not going to go look for your son?" Seth questioned._

"_She's worrying too much." Jacob stated and busied himself with wiping the dry blood off his chest. _

"_Don't tell her that." Seth said with a sigh. He tilted his head to the sigh and regarded the man who once upon a time used to be his idol and hero. Seth used to want to be like Jacob Black and jumped on every opportunity to follow him. Now, years later Seth is glad that he hadn't. Leah knew Jett well enough to know that he was pissed and it was best to leave him some space but was Jacob even aware of how Jay was handling the news? Did the kid know about Jett? And what else could he already know? "Were you even aware that he had run off?" Seth asked eyeing Jacob suspiciously. _

"_Seth," Jacob signed and that was all Seth needed to hear. Jacob hadn't known but he was ready to throw up some excuse._

"_I'm not a kid anymore, Jacob." Seth interrupted him. "Look, we all know why you come back after all these years." There was a beat of silence between them before Seth signed out Leah's name. Hie eye twitched as Jacob let a small smile slip out and his eyes took on a far-off gaze recalling __some intimate memory._

"_Yea but let's not forget you came back with your wife, Nessie." Seth pointed out kicking the door shut with his foot. Seth had to get to the bottom of whatever game Jacob Black was looking to play with his sister, their families and hearts. Leah had been good for the pack and the Rez, the role of chief was passed off to her and she was even more surprised then anyone else when the job was laid at her feet. It took a whole lot of convincing for her to accept it. _

_Jacob's face had darkened and Seth was glad for it. Problems weren't worked out by avoiding the issue – that was back under Sam's reign. During Jacob's they were simply excused. But Leah was in charge and all issues were addressed and hashed out. Nothing was suppressed but that didn't mean that they were to be discussed by the entire pack. You kept your privacy by sharing with someone and it didn't have to be Leah. Bottom line: nothing was just swept under the rug. Leah and Jett would sit down and have a serious heart-to-heart once he calmed down._

"_You remember her, don't you?" Seth asked as Jacob growled._

"_As much as I'd like to but no, no I have not." Jacob growled out, his eyes darkening. _

"_Good," Seth nodded his head. "So here's a bit of advice for you since you're going to be playing this Game of Hearts. Leah is the Queen of Hearts but just like any other deck there are others to keep an eye out for. Leah hasn't sat here just waiting for you to come back."_

"_Embry," Jacob cut in with a deep frown. Seth nodded his head in agreement. Embry Call was the King of Clubs in this deck._

"_Just to name one," Seth stated. He knew he was playing with gasoline telling Jacob about Leah and Embry. Jett was on the right track of giving Jacob Black a wake up call but Seth was an advocate for the nonviolent approach. _

"_To name one?" Jacob questioned. He had suppressed his growl but Seth could still feel it in the air._

"_Yea, sometimes Sam comes sniffing around." There were other men who weren't worth mentioning simply because Jacob probably wouldn't even remember them. "You really didn't think it was just your imprint on that was the rocks now, did you?" Seth asked with a smirk. Jacob looked stunned at the news. "The imprints have already been broken." It was said with a shrug and Seth leaned against the counter._

"_It all started not too long after you left with the Cullens. At first, no one knew what was going on. The imprinted couples were fighting – like really seriously having arguments. Rachel and Paul had their squabbles and everyone was used to it but this was Sam and Emily. Sam had walked out on Emily and the kids and that was the very first sign of trouble." Seth had never forgotten that day it was the day Seth found out that his, then girlfriend, Veronica was pregnant._

* * *

_Seth's head was spinning – still spinning even after having hung up the phone. Veronica was pregnant. He wasn't ready to be a father because he barely managed to be an uncle to a toddling one-year old Jett. Tears sprung to his eyes because he didn't know what to do – should he go see Veronica? Ask her what their options were? Should there be 'options'? Seth found himself really missing his sister and growled ready to curse – _

_A heavy and urgent knocking on his door pulled him from the pits of his own confusion and despair. Seth was surprised to find a rain soaked Sam Uley standing at his door looking every bit of wide-eyed and confused. If Seth hadn't known any better he would've thought Sam had just phased – for the first time._

"_Sam…is – is everything alright?" Seth asked looking the older man up and down._

"_I need to talk…to someone." Sam breathed out and Seth quickly stepped aside to let him in. _

_Seth got Sam some towels to dry off with and a change of dry clothes since he had stopped phasing he was just as susceptible to pneumonia as the next person. Sam had thanked him and even shivered either from the cold or whatever had brought him to Seth's doorstep._

"_I can't go back there." Sam blurted out just as Seth sat down ready to question him._

"_Go – go back where?" Seth asked highly confused._

"_Back to that – that house," Sam growled hugging the towels around him tighter. "All Emily does is bitch at me. I'm not doing enough, I'm working too much, don't spend enough time with one kid, too much with the other. I don't talk to her, I don't listen to her, I don't do this and I don't do that. I'm just so sick and tired of her…_face_." Sam's words hit Seth like a freight train because he had never heard or even imagined that Sam would say anything harsh about Emily. She was his imprint, his everything, reason for living, breathing and just existing._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa," Seth said holding his hands up. And here he thought _he_ had problems. "Sam you can't mean that."_

"_I do,"_

"_Sam! You just _can't_ – it's impossible." Seth said looking into Sam's eyes but he could see it was true. Sam Uley loathed his wife at that very moment._

"_I don't know how but I do. I hate her, Seth. I just walked out. It was all I could to do keep from hitting her." Seth gasped and Sam at least had the gall to look ashamed. _

"_You know the last thing I need is a broken imprint on my hands right now, right?" Seth breathed out leaning back in his chair. Seth couldn't wait for Leah to get back and handle – _

_Seth quickly sat up and glared at Sam. If the imprint was broken then where did that leave Sam and Leah?_

"_You were looking for Leah, weren't you?" Seth growled out. The idea suddenly hit him that Leah had mentioned that Emily had been bitching to her about Sam and his 'odd behavior'. Sam had even started to hang around Leah more, bringing Levi over to play with Jett and the two would sit on the porch watching their sons play._

"_She wasn't home," Sam admitted with a frown. Seth wanted to question him more about his intentions for his sister. If one imprint was weakening what did that mean for the others? But Sam hadn't offered anything else after that and the two sat watching movies, drinking beers and avoided their paternal responsibilities and the heavy questions of imprinting, if just for a few hours._

* * *

_All of the imprints were affected but none more so than Sam and Emily's who seemed to have based their entire relationship upon the magic that bound them. Sam was everything that Emily wanted and she took full advantage of it but when he stopped and fell short of the mark she wasn't equipped to handle the disappointment. Rachel and Paul had always been the most vocal but that was just their personalities and Rachel loved a good fight and Paul the great make-up sex. Jared and Kim had their issues but it was milder and it seemed because Kim was more easy-going and with Jared's laid back attitude their arguments were less violent. Even Quil and Claire experienced a change when Quil woke up one day, was walking with Claire through the mall and about broke his neck checking out a woman that walked by. Claire had been stunned and told Quil what had been on her mind since she was little, 'And all this time I thought you were gay'._

_Sam had walked out on Emily and the kids seven times. Walked out on Emily and took the kids an innumerable amount of times that Seth had stopped counting. The two were even currently separated; Emily at home with the 'kids' and Sam staying with a cousin who was currently working at the same logging site. The strain of the imprint on their relationship was probably why Mary jumped on the chance to torment Jett, Leah and Sam._

"_Leah doesn't take Sam seriously, honestly," Seth admitted as Jacob stood melting the kitchen tiles with his glare. "If that's any consolation." Seth felt a twinge of guilt thinking back on all that he had just unloaded on Jacob after the commotion earlier: Jett punching him, Leah twisting his arm and Jay running away. There had been a dullness in his eyes as he told Jacob that Leah hadn't been waiting for him. The spark had returned at the idea of other men talking to her, possibly trying to raise 'his' son. Watching those emotions Seth felt his wolf whimpering because he was playing with a powdered keg. The wolf reminded him how he felt when Veronica had some strange man around Mattie and despite his own feelings towards Jacob and Leah, he just couldn't use something so personal as a weapon. That and he'd have a lot of explaining to do if Jacob showed up at Sam's door looking to tear him to pieces. _

"_What's the deal with her and Embry?" Jacob pushed with a deep frown._

"_They…have their moments." Seth didn't want to say too much out of respect for Embry and to be honest he wasn't too sure where the two currently stood. Some days they were the almost-perfect couple and other days they couldn't stand one another. Theirs was a rocky road that was plagued with wolves, vampires, absent fathers, broken hearts and poorly chosen words that left wounds that still hadn't stopped bleeding almost sixteen years later. _

"_Listen, Jake, I'm not going to tell you what to do – I can't. I can give you a bit of advice: everything that worked when you two were young, stupid and wild isn't going to work now." Jacob looked at Seth with a blank expression. Seth knew he was listening, taking in his words and storing them away. "Leah's had to mature and not just for Jett but for herself, this pack and the tribe as a whole. Her top priority will be to her boys and if you want to impress her then start by showing her what kind of man you've become. And that very first step is to show what kind of relationship you have with Jay."_

* * *

"What has he said about Jay?" Sue asked looking around the room.

"Said he's a good kid, a bit shy, soft-spoken," Billy threw out with a heavy sigh. Seth could see the old man comparing his two grandsons despite his parental instincts to never do such a thing. It was obvious just looking at the two that they were night and day – had the environment really had such a strong affect on them?

"Leah will help him out of that phase." Rachel stated with a soft nod to herself. Now that Jay had his official introduction to the pack Leah would take him under her wing. The time she'd spend with Jay would give Jacob at least some foothold and now that the secret was out about Jett it was added incentive.

"So what are we going to do?" Paul asked looking around.

"Honestly, I say we stay out of it." Seth grumbled.

"At least for now," Quil offered with a shrug. "Things have changed and they'll have to get a feel of one another again."

"True but I highly doubt Leah is going to want to be alone with Jacob anywhere." Rachel said with a frown.

"So…we'll just have to figure out ways to give them 'alone time'." Billy stated with a teasing smirk. That was a task easier said then done considering how busy Leah was with work, being a Chief, raising a son and running a pack. Then there was to consider that Jacob had already said something to piss Leah off to the point that ripping his arm off and then beating him with it seemed probable. Seth decided to keep that tidbit of information to himself as the first meeting of Blackwater Anonymous was dismissed.

"Guess we're up first." Quil said rolling out his shoulders, the bones cracking under the pressure. Seth could only groan his assent as chances were that Jacob was with Leah right now – just not alone.

* * *

La Push was a small seaside town like Jacob had said. There were a few residents out milling about with raincoats, umbrellas and some with just hoods to protect them from the rain that was falling. It was a light rain and it cooled Jay's skin but the wind picked up the droplets prickled his eyes. The town was small with a quite of bit of houses on the coasts, a harbor filled with boats and a schooner which Jett explained that there was some pale face that was sailing along the coast and docked there. Jett's knowledge of La Push's goings ons became apparent as he walked alongside Jett Black, his newly discovered half-brother. Even in the setting rays of daylight people recognize Jett from afar and greet him warmly and kindly. The older men and women ask if he's 'behavin' and taking care of his mother', girls were quick to flirt with him and he did the same in kind and some others invited him over to someone's house party that Jay felt certain that he'd never know and the few children still running around make a game of Jett's size: testing his strength by grabbing hold of his huge legs to be dragged down the street, they want to play tag with him and awe at him when he agilely climbs up a tree, retrieving someone's cat. The feline hissed and spat, its claws digging into Jett's shirt as he shuffled back down less then gracefully with an air of annoyance and aggravation that was even less then so. Jett cracked a smile after the cat took off like a bat out of hell once on the ground, children chasing after it calling it back when a little girl tugs on Jett's sleeve and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before chasing after her friends. The whole town knows Jett Clearwater and he is theirs as much as they are his.

Jay can feel Jett's eyes on him every so often, the older boy more then likely feeling the shift in mood in the air around them. It had started to rain and an old woman had broken their silence telling them to, 'get their asses out of the rain'. Jett had promised her they were headed to his grandmother and the woman's response was something in a tongue that Jay didn't understand which prompted Jett to run to her and return with an umbrella and old yellow worn raincoat that had seen better days…probably twenty years ago. With the borrowed umbrella and poncho the two had to weave their way to Sue's house through the roads – road rather. Jett had explained that the woman was a great aunt on his grandfather's side.

Along the way Jett broke the silence not talking about anything specifically but he seemed uncomfortable with the silence hanging between them. Jay looked and listened as Jett pointed out houses and who lived there. The entire town seemed to be constructed of a variety of families; some tied in with the pack and the rest holding some distant relationship. The Cullens loved the small towns as they were the ones more likely to be wary of new strangers but not where everyone was so closely interconnected.

"Over the river and through the woods to grandma's house we go." Jett muttered aloud as a two-story yellow siding house appeared. The home was set a good distance from the road with a graveled driveway. The lawn was manicured with some flowers planted in the beds in the front. With a shed in the back off to the side, the only other thing that stood out about the home was the huge tree next to the house. It was as if the tree and home had come to some sort of agreement – a balance that allowed the tree to grow with its branches barely touching the roof.

Jett's heavy boots echoed on the steps and Jay frowned in disappointment, mostly at himself, as he felt self-conscious that his own steps didn't sound nearly as powerful. The poncho was shed and tossed onto the porch swing. There was no knocking on the door or even the ringing of the doorbell; instead Jett walked in as if he owned the place, shaking what rain water did remain in his hair out.

"Leave the umbrella open and on the porch so it'll dry out." Jett stated and then shed off his shirt and went to work on his boots.

Jay was curious about this strange ritual that Jett had about entering Sue Clearwater's home but did as he was told and followed suit.

"Grandma gets pissed when we track in rain and mud." Jett explained as he walked in the house. Jay's eyes widened as Jett walked in and slapped someone in the side of the face followed up with, 'Sup Mattie' before jumping over the couch and landing on the cushions.

"Don't call me that," Matt growled but stopped when he saw Jay standing behind him looking lost and out-of-place. The two cousins exchanged glances having some silent conversation that ended with Jett shrugging.

"Found him on the cliffs. He wasn't too pleased finding out that we shared a common paternal gene." Jay wanted to correct Jett, tell him he was wrong but it'd mean opening up and admitting more then he was ready to deal with. Matt only sighed and nodded his head before turning back to the game he was playing.

"Grandma's not back yet." Matt said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. Jay had sat down in the recliner and watched as the two played some shooter game either against one another or together – he couldn't tell the difference.

"She probably cleaning up," Jett supplied never tearing his eyes from the screen. It was different being in a house with two boys close to his age, watching them interact. There was no music playing, the only sounds were the explosions, rapid firing of a weapon and the cry of pain from some poor soul. The home wasn't immaculate, overly sterile and filled with items that looked and screamed expensive but they did still look irreplaceable. The house was a home; it was warm, cozy and the wind blowing outside made it breathe and come alive.

"So what's your dad like – or I guess _our_ dad." Jett asked when the round had ended. Matt had held up another controller silently asking Jay if he wanted to play. Jay quickly shook his head 'no' and looked at Jett unsure how to respond.

"You gonna start callin' him Dad?" Matt asked with a smirk, his thumbs quickly working through the game options.

"Hell no," Jett snarled. "He's more of a father then a dad." Jay had only shrugged his shoulders but both turned to look at Jay for his answer.

"Well…he's," Jay frowned and his brow furrowed trying to think it over. No one had ever gotten close or comfortable with him enough to ask about Jacob. He was surprised at how quickly Jett and Matt had accepted him. Was it because he was going to join the pack? Was it because Jacob was his – their father?

On top of that what could he say about Jacob? He thought he knew the man that had raised him but he was changing as if over night since arriving in the Olympic Peninsula.

Jay took a deep breath and told the two boys about Jacob. He was at times very taciturn, intimidating, commanded respect with just a glance and reclusive.

There was a time when Jacob was…well, his Daddy. In those times, Jacob was attentive, caring, a moving giant of sunshine. _That_ Jacob adored his son and always stopped what he was doing to listen to Jay prattle on about something he saw. Father and son were inseparable but then one day…they just weren't. Jacob had fixed him with such a glare of disdain that Jay immediately shied away from him. Jay had been raised to not form attachments, to blend in and not stand out. To just accept the way things are and so he did that. He avoided thinking about where he went wrong, what could've happened to change Jacob so.

"That's it, huh?" Jett questioned aloud as Jay shook his head and returned to the present.

"That – that doesn't sound anything like the Jacob Black we've been told of." Matt stated with a small frown on his face. Jay couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment on Matt's face to the man who would, basically, be his uncle.

Jay felt relieved when the two Clearwaters didn't pressure him for anymore information. They went back to their game and ransacked Sue's pantry littering the coffee table with bags of chips, fruit snack wrappers, the occasional rinds of eaten fruit and empty liters of soda. The two ate without abandonment and Jay wondered where it all went. He had a 'healthy' appetite as Esme would put it but compared to those two he was a featherweight.

"You – you were going to tell me about imprinting," Jay said holding half of a foot long sub that Jett had forced upon him.

"Oh, right," Jett said pausing the game as his eyebrows disappeared underneath his unruly hair. "Shit, I had forgotten," Jett admitted as Matt tossed down his controller and put his feet up on the table, his behind his head with a mumbled, 'this oughta be good'.

Jay listened as Jett went into the history of imprinting, the story of the Third Wife. Imprinting was rare and was recorded to have happened one other time prior to the last generation that included their parents. Suddenly that number increased with Sam imprinting first, followed by Jared, Paul, Quil and finally Jacob. Jacob was the last one to imprint.

Jay's eyes widened as he looked at Matt in surprise. He – he had just naturally assumed that Jett was the only one to not be an imprinted cub. Matt smirked at him obviously reading the surprise on his face. "What can I say? I was born the good, ole fashion way." He stated with a shrug. Matt was ranked third in the pack and the youngest, shy of David by a couple of months.

"So we kind of disprove the theory that an imprint makes a stronger wolf," Jett said motioning between him and his cousin. Jay had to nod his head in agreement because if anything two wolves bred the stronger cub. "But, that's not to say that imprinting doesn't serve a purpose." Jett said with a frown and half-hearted shrug.

"For a while, imprinting was about finding your 'soul mate'," Matt said with air quotations. Jay could attest that was a load of crock watching Jacob and Renesmee interact on a daily basis. It was borderline torture witnessing the faux-smiles when either felt like putting on airs. Whatever love had once existed between them was now long gone, dead and buried or maybe gobbled up like Renesmee's wound. "Yet, it seemed to be more about the wolf at that time." Matt continued oblivious to Jay's sudden discomfort at the grim reminder of the price Renesmee paid to birth him.

"My Dad went through and looked back at those who imprinted at the time and…well…they weren't exactly playing with a full deck of cards at the time." Jay looked up. "Sam had imprinted right before the Elders even knew what he was. He had kept it secret and limited his interactions with Aunt Leah. It seemed as if he was thinking of calling off their wedding, anyway, and just taking off. Instead, he saw Emily and as they say the rest his history."

"It's a fairly weak argument," Jett jumped in with a frown.

"Why is that?" Jay asked his throat dry.

"Well…imprinting tends to…rose-color everything. Sam's account can't be trusted same as the others because once they imprinted all of their troubles, as song goes, seemed so far away." Jett hissed as Matt smacked in the back of the head.

"You're misquoting the lyrics, idiot." Jay stiffened as Jett growled at his cousin. "You _never_ misquote the Beatles."

"Your Dad misquotes the Beatles." Jett grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"He has never," Matt declared his body trembling violently.

"See this?" Jett pointed with a dark smirk. "Mattie here is a music snob." Jay's eyes widened as Matt snarled out a 'don't call me Mattie' and defended himself as the tremors eased up. The two boys moods were sporadic and their attention spans short. His stomach churned just thinking about having to deal with temperamental wolves on a daily basis.

"But the point is even the wolves' themselves are untrustworthy test subjects. Mom said until the imprint broke Sam believed that Emily shitted muffins and sneezed rainbows. Then when the imprint broke it took so hidden strength to not just force her out into traffic." Jay's eyes widened as that seemed extreme. Given that Jacob had hoped on many, _many_ occasions that Renesmee just simply didn't exist…but…still. Did this mean that everyone else had a rough home life too?

"Don't listen to Jett," Matt said.

"Whatever, the point is that imprinting happens for a reason that we may not understand. _We_ really don't discuss it much since it only seems to piss everyone off. You can't explain it one way or another without someone getting hurt, feeling cheap or used." Jett said in his own defense.

"But…everyone seemed,"

"Happy?" Matt supplied for him with a small smile. Jay nodded his head. "In that moment, but Sam isn't at home for the moment – he's staying with a cousin on the coast. They are by far, the worst of the imprint couples. Levi's pretty cool with it now after so many years." Matt added with a shrug.

"What about your mom?" Jay asked carefully. He'd met all of the family units and the only persons missing a 'significant' other were the two Clearwaters. Jay regretted his question as Matt's brow furrowed and a dark cloud fell over his features. He had never been interested, or gotten close enough to anyone, to take an interest in their family and the first time he did – he put his foot in his mouth.

"She's…she's not around." Matt stated before tearing a bag of chips.

"She and Uncle Seth never got married," Jett continued with a sad smile. The subject seemed to be a tender one but Jett pushed on without any grievance from Matt. "She claimed to 'not be ready' to be a mother. Mom won't let her anywhere near the Rez and when she does come to visit I hear it's only when my Mom isn't within running distance." Jett chuckled at some unshared thought, memory or image.

"She – she doesn't want you?" Jay asked stunned. He hadn't imagined that amongst this pack of tightly closed knit individuals that there would be someone…unwanted – unloved. That maybe he had something similar with someone besides the wolf gene in his DNA.

"And I don't want her either." Matt snapped angrily but his toned calmed down when Jay threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry," He grumbled. "I – I didn't mean to snap at you." Jay nodded his head in silent agreement. He could understand how he felt because it was his own secret feelings towards Renesmee. At least Matt's mother had taken it upon herself to not be so selfish to make both Seth and Matt suffer.

Matt and Jett returned to their game and snacks leaving Jay to his thoughts. He felt as if he knew a bit more about imprinting then before he met Jett and the pack. The fear of imprinting had always loomed over his head, ordered his steps, preventing him from ever showing an interest in meeting Nahuel and his sisters. The idea of being tied down to another hybrid – a female that would eventually come to hate him as much as mother hated him and his father was too much of a heavy burden. However, Jett and Matt had given him a ray of hope, that if it did happen that it wouldn't last forever and that the relationship didn't have to turn sour like his parents did.

He was still nursing the foot long sandwich that Jett had forced upon him when suddenly the two boys stopped their trash talking and sat up completely still and erect. Without warning the two set to work on cleaning up the mess they had made, the wrappers were thrown away, the liters disappeared with Matt out the back door and the remaining drinks were placed on coasters. Matt quickly returned with clean shirts and some napkins that were quickly utilized and just as the two sat down breathing out a sigh of relief the front door opened and Sue Clearwater walked in

"Hey Grandma," Jett and Matt greeted in a tone that was just too innocent – even to Jay's ears.

"Boys," Sue said hanging her raincoat on a hook with a smile. "Impressive – you cleaned up very nicely." Jett and Matt chuckled and shrugged as Sue walked in and planted a kiss on both of their foreheads. Jay felt a twinge of jealousy as she ruffled Jett's hair and grumbled about him needing a haircut. Esme had tried to kiss him when he was little but her lips were too cold and it burned his skin. "Oh, Jay," Sue exclaimed surprise as she saw him seated on the floor holding a sandwich.

"Hope you don't mind, Grandma, I found him and invited him over." Jett said as Sue walked around and smiled down at Jay.

"Of course I don't mind. Are you going to spend the night?" Sue asked. Her eyes were warm dark pools of maternal love. Her smile was inviting and put Jay at ease as he nodded his head. "That's – that's great," Sue said standing up suddenly and clearing her throat. "Does your father know that you're here? You should call him and tell him."

"He doesn't care," The words came unbidden out of his mouth and Jay froze. The warm smile on Sue's face had turned into a stern and disapproving straight line of pressed lips. Jay felt nervous unsure if Sue was upset because of what he said or that he said it.

"Of course he cares," Sue grumbled but there was a hint of a threat in her tone. "At least he better." Sue tacked on disappearing into the kitchen. She soon quickly returned handing the phone to Jett. "First, call your mother and tell her where you are."

"Grandma, she can just feel me out." Jett whined with a sigh as he turned to hand the phone to Jay. A quick slap to the back of the head and Jett was dialing his mom.

The conversation didn't take long as he talked to Leah. He told her he was over Sue's, that he was alright, that he wasn't 'mad – per se' and that he had found Jay. Jay's eyes had widened when Jett handed the phone to him, his head nodding alerting him that it was for him. His heart was in his throat thinking that Jacob had gone home with Leah and now wanted to talk to him, make sure he was alright, and apologize for not telling him that he had a big brother.

"Jay, this is Leah, are you alright?" Leah hadn't waited for Jay to speak but seemed to just know when he had brought the phone to his ear. Her tone was anxious – she sounded concern. He stuttered out a 'yes'. "Jett didn't say anything, did he? I know he can be…crude at times. But you're alright? How are you feeling?" Jay's head swam as Leah rattled off one question after another inquiring about his overall well-being. "I'm sure that this has been just as big as shock to you as it was for Jett." He dumbly nodded his head before shaking his voice free and answering back. She understood about the whole thing – she actually seemed to understand _and_ cared. "Are – are you spending the night there? If so that's great. And I want you to tell me if Matt or Jett cross the line."

"Is – is Ja, I mean is my dad there?" Jay asked interrupting Leah. His heart was pounding and felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He didn't mean to interrupt her but he had to know and suddenly realized that he was afraid of the answer or more likely just unsettled by it.

"Yea, he's here." Leah grumbled. That was all Jay had wanted and felt his blood chill as Jacob spoke into the phone.

"You're over at Sue's?" His voice wasn't cold or stern. He sounded genuinely interested and hurt at the same time. Had something happened? Was he more upset that the phone had rung and he had to stop pawing over Leah Clearwater?

"Yes," He answered.

"That's good. Is it just Jett?"

"No, Matt's here too."

"Okay, listen Jay…I – I…I'm sorry." It was the first time Jacob had apologized to him. Was the apology for not telling him about Jett? Was it for not having run out to locate the son he's known since birth? Or was he apologizing to Leah? "Sue is great and she'll take good care of ya while you're there." There was a moment of silence as Jay tried to process what was happening and Jacob tried to find the words. "If Matt is like his father he'll be great and if Jett brought you over then that's a huge step – I'm just thinking if he's anything like his mother." The last part was directed at Leah who must've hit Jacob as he hissed out in pain. A short laugh followed from Jacob that surprised Jay even more.

"Look, I – I know we don't talk much but…I want you to at least talk to them. They are your family, Jay. And I know it'll take a while for you to believe and accept this, but…this is where you belong."

The words continued to ring in his head long after Jacob had hung up and Sue had given them dinner.

"Jay you're not paying attention." Jett growled as he roughly elbowed Jay in the side. Matt and Jett had talked Jay into playing the video game with them. The two had looked at him, stunned and stupefied when asked how come he didn't want to play. 'Well…Edward and Bella said that video games would rot my brain' had been his answer and then a few seconds later the two were laughing at him. Jett then proceeded to tell Jay that 'this Edward and Bella sounded like some idiots' as Matt, in a much subtle and tactful approach, said that video games helped with hand-eye coordination. Since then Jett and Matt had been switching back and forth between playing and coaching Jay on the finer points of the game. "You can't expect to get better unless you focus. So now focus." Jett said with narrowed eyes, chocolate eyes following every flicker and movement of the screen.

It was hard to focus when everything around him was changing – was different. Jacob had said that he belonged here but what if he didn't? Wasn't there a possibility that Jacob belonged but he didn't?

"You feeling alright?" Matt asked as each boy made a pallet on the living room floor hours later. Normally, each boy slept in his parent's old room but with Jay staying Sue said they could move the furniture. Jay didn't think that either would notice how quiet he had become.

"Yea," Jay lied with a weak smile.

"You're a horrible liar." Jett said coming down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower he took. "What's wrong?" Jay stiffened as there was an underlying hint of an Alpha command in Jett's tone – just a hint. "Look, you're going to be apart of this pack so you're going to have get used to everyone making sure you're alright. If you're not happy or something is bothering you then it'll affect the rest of us." Matt nodded his head in agreement and looked up at Jay from his spot on the floor.

Jay couldn't say it – it was too personal and they'd probably think him weak for saying that everyone was happy before he was born. Maybe he never should've been born.

"Don't pressure him," Matt grumbled as Jett took a step toward Jay causing the smaller wolf to back away.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy," Jett growled down at his cousin. "Look, one way or another it'll come out what's your problem." Jett stated glaring down at Jay. "In a pack, we _can't_ keep secrets and if you're going to be our brother you gotta trust us. If you don't trust us then how can we trust you? This won't be all about bonding and making friends. This is," Jett stopped talking and let out a tired sigh. Jay was lost on whether he was tired physically or just tired of dealing with him. "You know what…I'll knock that wall down another time." Jett said dismissively waving at Jay before settling down into his own pallet.

Jay drifted off to sleep thinking about moments of happiness frozen in time, Jett's promise to 'knock down' his wall, Leah's concern, Renesmee's hatred of him and the 'walls' erected by both him and Jacob. Jett promised to knock them down. He wasn't the first one to make such a promise and deep down inside Jay didn't want him to fail or succeed either. Turning over with a heavy sigh Jay wondered who would cave in first: Jett, Jacob, Renesmee, Leah or maybe himself? And to what end?

* * *

A/N: Alright sorry for the long delay but it's been uber busy at work leaving me with very little time for writing and no energy to proof. But I'm hoping with the lull in the workload I can get back on track but I'm not making any promises especially since I'll be on vacation soon. So you all know what to do...if you're still with me. As always I appreciate all of the reviews and faves, alerts that you all send. They make my day!

And before I forget I had a banner made for this story by pmu! Thank you sooo much! Now...if only...I could figure out how to adjust the size so that the whole thing isn't just a thumbnail. =\ Any advice is greatly appreciated.


	9. Envy

Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and simply toy around with them for my own pleasure. I do, however, own all OCs.**

* * *

It was weird but good in a surreal sort of way. The house was packed with the original wolf pack before Bella Cullen got herself knocked up and had some alien fetus growing inside of her. Paul sat still running off at his mouth, his cocky smirk gracing his face as Jared sat across from him teasing Embry and Quil. The four were playing a game of cards in Leah's kitchen who was rummaging through her own fridge trying to find something to satisfy whatever craving she had recently developed. Brady elbowed Collin in the ribs, the latter's eyes lingering too long on Leah's bent over rear to be anything other than indecent. Sam was seated on a bar stool overlooking exchanges as if he was still the Alpha in the pack. Seth looked over to see Jacob occupying the other bar stool in the kitchen. Seth smirked noting how being around the pack again seemed to make him both exited and nervous. He looked as if he was ready to explode into his russet colored fur at any moment.

Seth never understood what it was about becoming a Protector that made them all just instinctually gravitate to the Alpha's home. No matter whose home it was there was just a sense of security within the four walls. Spiritually, there wasn't a difference between Sam's home, Jacob's and now Leah's. There was an unspoken open door policy and even after half the pack has stopped phasing they still came and went as they pleased.

Sam had been trying to strike up a conversation with Jacob but Jacob had grown sullen. The carefree air that he was exuding earlier at the party was now gone; possibly beaten or lectured out of him. The more Seth watched everyone interact, the more it looked as if Jacob was an outsider. Without Leah's attention Jacob was just a shell of himself. Seth hadn't bothered to notice it before. It was…

Seth's thoughts were interrupted as Claire walked in and begrudgingly accepted the childish greetings of 'Claire Bear' and calloused hands ruffling her hair. Quil still wrapped up in his game, rather watching to see if Jared cheated, and accepted a kiss on the cheek. Leah at least tried to help Claire reclaim some sort of order with her hair.

Jacob and Claire's reintroduction was curt and awkward. Jacob unsure how to greet a grown up Claire while Claire expressed the same amount of uncertainty as to how to greet the man who left her idol pregnant to run with vampires.

Growing up as an imprint Claire spent most of her childhood surrounded by giant men and woman. She was used to rough housing, crude jokes and inherited a knack for reading all of those around her. Seth and Quil had been assigned the task of somehow getting Jacob and Leah time alone tonight but no one in the pack seemed too pressed to leave the Alphas alone. Fortunately, Claire took care of the issue for them when she stood up and asked Quil to buy her a round of drinks. The two were no longer soul mates but it didn't change the fact that the two were still close and no one in the pack passed up on free drinks – except Leah when she was waiting on word from Jett.

It didn't take long for Paul to join in the cry that Quil was buying everyone a round of drinks. Jacob was, of course, invited along with Leah but both turned the offer down. Claire killed any further complaints stating the obvious, 'these two have a _lot_ to talk about' as she pushed Collin and Brady out of their seats and waved Quil's wallet like a juicy piece of steak.

* * *

The thick and aged branches creaked and groaned in protest under his weight but he was certain that they'd hold. The moss and bark gave way as his calloused hands gripped each branch and with a skill and grace only attained over years of tree climbing and shape shifting could have bestowed. Embry slowed his ascent as the branches thinned out and he narrowed his eyes, silently debating over whether or not he was at a safe distance. The light blue house is hundred of yards away and despite the distance he could still hear the soft clatter of dishes being washed, the scrape of a chair being pushed in and the low hum of the radio Leah had playing before the pack left – sans Jacob Black.

Embry knew the two had to talk. There was so much left unsaid between them regarding the past, present and future. Jett was just the visible tip of the iceberg.

Jacob was blocking most of the window with his massive size but he could still see the top of Leah's head. The two weren't talking rather cleaning up – possibly stalling for time, delaying the inevitable. But the inevitable what? The question made Embry's throat dry and his tongue fuzzy. He had tried to ignore the feelings of bitter resentment that rose up inside of him the moment he saw the unknowing father and son square off with each other.

Jacob had left – he left Leah behind and the unborn child he didn't know she was carrying. Embry had tried to fill the void that Jacob left but it was too much. There was too much baggage – on both sides; too many emotions, too many expectations and too much stubbornness. It was just too much.

The domestication of two Alphas was a bitter sweet and humbling experience for Embry. His spirit was pleased to see the two together again and yet anxious as neither seemed in a hurry to break the silence. Jacob was practically elbow deep in soap suds, the water scalding hot as Leah liked it and Embry could almost smell the bleach in the air. Even with the distance, years and imprinting in between them they were still at ease with one another. Embry's eyes narrowed as he watched Jacob stiffen when Leah moved to stand beside him to start drying the washed dishes and then just as quickly relaxed. Jacob was smart enough to know that Leah was entitled to whatever deep seeded emotions she was harboring since the day he walked away from her. Jacob didn't know that Leah had mellowed out considerably although considering the out lash towards Mary Uley it was understandable.

"How much longer are you going to wash that pot?" Leah asked breaking the silence. Embry had to strain to hear her, his body instinctively moving forward. "Give it here." Leah ordered with a faint smile as she snatched the pot away from his grasp.

The silence carried on as Jacob watched Leah move around in her home, the home she shared with their sixteen year old son. Embry felt a twinge of jealousy as Leah shoved Jacob out of the way and dumped out the dishwater. Her actions were playful…almost flirting – in a she-wolf sort of way.

"What are you after Jake?" Leah asked once she had finished washing out the sink. Embry frowned as she had turned her back to the window, her elbows bent behind her aiding to support her weight. Her head was cocked to side allowing her to view his face.

"If I told you I don't think you'd believe me," Jacob said with a sigh, leaning against the counter beside her.

"Try me," Leah said nudging Jacob with her elbow. Embry held his breathe not wanting to miss a syllable of what was about to be said.

"Honestly, Lee…I don't know why, exactly, I came back." Jacob said after a pregnant pause.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Leah said before turning her attention to the rest of the kitchen.

"I mean…part of it was because of Jay, _you_, Dad, Rachel, the Rez…it's just so much." Jacob stated, his shoulders sagging under some unseen and unknown weight. "Jay…Jay isn't," Jacob was struggling with his words. Something that Embry never knew him to do. Jacob Black always knew what to say when the situation arose. "He's not confident and he has no friends. He is _nothing_ like Jett."

Leah's head whipped around to look up at him. Embry could see a small frown on her face, eyes narrowed.

"Of course, they've had different upbringings." Leah hissed angrily. "How many _friends_ did Renesmee have? Did you _really_," Leah abruptly stopped herself. "You shouldn't start off with comparing the two. You have siblings – you know better then that or maybe you _used to_."

"I deserve that," Jacob breathed out. "I - I've missed living here, having family, friends, the pack. I've missed you most of all." The last part followed after a moment of silence and a sigh. Embry barely felt the bark biting into the palms of his hands as his insides churned over the chaotic upsurge of emotions this admission would bring about.

Leah didn't say anything or even seemed to have reacted to his words. Jacob took her silence as a reason to continue on speaking from his heart or at the least the one he always wore on his sleeve.

"I get why Jett hit me." Jacob stated and his hand went to rub his face, possibly the phantom sensations of the beating suffered having returned. "I was…happy – talking to you, Quil and Seth. I can only imagine how much…pain I must've caused." Leah snorted at Jacob's words and he hung his head.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leah sighed out and Embry could hear the eye roll in her voice.

"I'm not," Jacob admitted softly.

"What do you want, Jake?" Leah asked with a sigh. That question earned a deep and husky chuckle from Jacob – his reward a shove.

"Sorry, but…honestly, what I want, need and expected are all very different things." Jacob answered back. His voice sounded almost sad as if he already knew that he wouldn't get even one of the items on his list. He continued on, Leah silently expressing her permission for him to continue.

"I want…I want what I lost – everything that I missed out on." Jacob stated. "I want my family. I want Jay to have a real family, want to get to know Jett. I need to be…everything that I was meant to be and for that I know that I need you to be there and chew my head off." Leah chuckled. Obviously a task that she is more then willing to step up and handle it.

"My expectations were that you'd be married, given up the wolf years ago…maybe look old with a couple of scowl wrinkles in your forehead." It's a playful tease and Embry's stomach tightens as Leah playfully apologizes with a 'sorry to disappoint'. No matter what they just have a 'chemistry' about them. "I didn't expect Jett, to have you greet me like you did. As pathetic as it sounds…I didn't expect you to have _my_ life."

"_Your_ life?" Leah snorted out behind her laughter.

"You know what I mean," Jacob growled. "I'm – I'm jealous – of you, of Jett and it wouldn't surprise me if Jay is too now. Seth told me about you and Embry," Embry and Leah both perked up. "I'm – I'm not surprised, honestly, I mean Embry had a crush on you when we were kids." Was this Jacob Black's way of giving Leah his consent? As if she needed it. "And he also told me about Sam," Embry felt his blood turn cold at the mention of Sam Uley. Everyone knew that Sam spent as much time with Leah as he could but – but it wasn't anything like that, was it? Embry found his answer as Leah burst out laughing, her head falling back as her laughter rebounded off the walls of the kitchen and out into the night air.

"Sam is a lot of things but suicidal isn't one of them." Leah said still laughing. "And who told you that? Seth?" Leah repeated when Jacob gave his answer. "Seth is an idiot who thinks and worries that every man that talks to me is only after one thing." Leah said wiping away a tear. "Please, Jacob, half the men on the Rez can't stand me and the other half are too old, too young, married or just plain ugly."

Embry couldn't help but smirk at Leah's brush off. She was always oblivious to her own beauty thinking that the only reason anyone paid any attention to her before were because of her legs. A good reason for why most men weren't openly pursuing her was simply intimidation, by her and Jett.

"So you're…_not_," Jacob began but was cut off as Leah's phone rang.

Embry couldn't hear the person on the other end but could tell by Leah's relieved sigh and smile that is was Jett checking in with her. Raising a temperamental teenage shape shifter had its highs and lows. At times tempers ran high and it wasn't unheard for one of the pups to run and cool off somewhere. Jett had an endless supply of beds, air mattresses and floors to crash on in the Rez. Embry frowned at the thought that much like Jacob and Sam, Jett was a golden child on the Rez and everyone would do anything for him.

Leah ran through the usual maternal questions: where are you? Are you alright? Was he still upset? That they'd talk about what happened. The soft worry that intoned Leah's voice switched up as Leah asked to speak to Jay. The same anxiety laced her voice as she spoke to the newest pup to her brood. Embry frowned wondering if Jay was even responding back with how quickly Leah was questioning him. Jay had managed to get in a word but it must've been to speak to Jacob as he witnessed Leah slowly nod her head and hand Jacob the phone.

Jacob talked to his son with Leah looking on, arms crossed and Embry could just picture the small frown on her face. Embry's heart clenched when he overheard Jacob made a remark about Jett and Leah being alike, a comment which earned him a punch in the arm and he quickly thumbed her bottomed lip. It was an act that years ago always made Leah blush and Jacob laugh – it still did. The conversation ended with Jacob telling Jay that here was where he belonged – where _they_ belonged.

Embry didn't hear more as Leah and Jacob moved towards the front of the house, out of earshot. He had entertained the idea of moving closer but he had already pushed his luck and it probably wouldn't last much longer. That and he had received a rude interruption from Seth, who had rammed his shoulder into Embry's tree, knocking him down a branch. In the time it took Embry to climb back down Seth was fully dressed and looking at him with a sad but understanding smile.

"You, my man, could go for a drink or six. C'mon, it's not everyday that Quil is buying." Embry walked sullenly behind Seth grateful the he hadn't about his spying.

Embry knew he had his chance to try and make Leah happy – he had failed. It would be hard but he'd have to let her go and allow her to find her own happiness.

* * *

A/N: So here goes the next chapter. Sorry that it's so short but I feel that it's a slight icebreaker for Leah and Jacob. There will be more about Leah and Embry later on so just be patient with me. As a reminder, I will be leaving in the next couple of days for my family vacation and will try to squeeze out another chapter soon but I won't make any promises.

As always I appreciate all of the reviews and the interest expressed in my stories. Mostly for your patience but man...life really takes a lot of attention and time away from hobbies. When I should be writing I hear Jon Snow calling to me. He's so cold beyond The Wall and he _needs_ me. Not to mention Robb and Arya and Bran and little Rickon who just wants his mom and dad. I miss Ned! Which _always_ leads me down the path of darkness into my hatred for Joffrey. You know what? I hate Joffrey more then I hate Bella. And you all know how much I really, _really_ hate Bella. But as a reward I'm going back to reading the second book in A Game of Thrones and pray that I don't turn around and write a medieval Blackwater story.


	10. Emotional Cocktail

Emotional Cocktail: Resentment and Desperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and write simply for the pleasure of seeing my ideas in some version of concrete.**

* * *

It's…weird, different – almost abnormal for Jay to wake up in a house where all of the occupants are sleeping. Jacob didn't always sleep well and Renesmee was usually up either working on her own devices or harassing Jacob about something that she'd later put on Jay. Getting up Jay stumbled to the bathroom and once he'd finished felt the need to explore his new surroundings more.

Curiosity killed the cat – thankfully he wasn't a shifter of the feline kind.

The walls were covered with picture frames that spoke of a past Jay can't even begin to imagine; pictures of babies in various clothes and of varying quality. Leah was fairly easy to spot as she was the only female in the Clearwater family and Seth simply because the picture quality wasn't as sharp. It took Jay a minute to point out Jett and Matt, Jett's hair was long, curly and truly a 'jet' black color. He was bright-eyed, a huge happy smile on his round, fat, chubby cheeked face and even as a baby he looked…big. Matt was a lighter complexion then his cousin, a trait possibly from his father, mother or maybe both. His hair was a lighter shade of black but he had the same fat cheeks, bright eyes and huge smile on his face. All of the babies in the pictures were fat and happy.

The pictures progressed telling a brief story of a time long ago that only family and close friends could tell: Leah and Seth on the first day of school…possibly together? Next to it was a picture of Jett and Matt standing side-by-side probably for the same reason. Jett didn't hold his mother's enthusiasm for school but Matt was more then excited. There were the usual pictures through elementary school: missing teeth, adult teeth that looked too big for someone's mouth, bad hair cuts, ruffled clothes, nice clothes, smirks, genuine smiles and even a look of horror? Sue Clearwater's hallway was an ever growing tribute to her children and grandsons.

Jay felt his stomach tighten and his face heat up. There were no photos of him up on the walls of his so-called family. His 'cousins' grew up much too quickly and in order to be fair to everyone, none were put up of him. Photos left room for questions, explanations that eventually led to lies. Not even his parents bothered with pictures. Jay wasn't sure what they did with his class pictures and he never cared to ask – more afraid of what the answer would be.

Moving further down Jay stopped to look at a picture of the 'wolf pack' both past and present. The 'old' pack had a picture of Jacob smiling happily at the camera, Leah standing beside him caught in mid-snarl at something or someone beside her. It took a while but Jay could tell it was Paul because he was the only one who had a shit-eating grin on his face, his hand not wrapped around Rachel's waist as you'd expect upon first glance. The rest were all present: imprints, Elders and all. Emily looked to be pregnant possibly with Levi as a small child was in Sam's arms, face hidden from the camera. The present pack was much smaller, in their numbers, but they had the same sense of pride and joy on their faces. Jett standing in his father's place next to his mother, a look that was all Leah but his eyes – he had Jacob's eyes.

Jay could feel the jealousy welling up inside of him. Honestly, he didn't know who or what he was jealous of. He was jealous of Jett with his friends, family and loving parent. Jealous of Matt, who, even though, shared in the bitterness of having an unfit mother, at least had Seth to watch over him. Leah had the support of everyone around her and despite the years a part still managed to garner Jacob's love and affection with just a sway of her hips. He was jealous of Jacob who had a father who gave a damn and siblings to help guide his steps.

Jay's brooding was interrupted as Sue Clearwater greeted him. Her smile was warm – just as warm as it was last night when she found him in her home. It annoyed him because the smile looked as if she knew some poor secret of his life. That she already knew the Cullens weren't as perfect as they appeared. That they had their shortcomings and he was the outcome.

"You like the pictures?" Sue asked, her smile faltering just a bit, possibly sensing the aggression rolling off of Jay. "I don't recall the Cullens being much for pictures." Sue stated looking at the pack. "I'm sure their…appearances and with the changing clothing styles would mean too many questions would be asked." Jay nodded his head. He had never had anyone understand his situation before. "And I'm guessing that you wouldn't be much different, am I right?" Sue pressed and Jay nodded his head. "Well…that was then and this is now. I'm sure you'll wind up on this wall and a few others in the upcoming year or so."

Sue's words were cryptic but in a nice kind of way. They seemed to feed on Jacob's own words that this was where he belonged.

Breakfast was an interesting affair with Jett and Matt teasing and arguing with one another. Sue didn't mind their quick shoves over the biscuits she had baked and really only found the need to get involved when the two double teamed and started swiping Jay's food. Matt would suddenly shove Jay, earning the younger wolf's attention and when Jay returned back to his food a piece of sausage would be missing and Jett was smirking at him for them to switch roles and start all over again.

Sue had made them all get ready for church which was a foreign concept in and of its self. The Cullens weren't religious, although, Carlisle often told Jay the story of his own vampric birth into the world; the father who was zealot priest of some faith Jay was never interested in knowing. Edward had his bouts of depression where he believed that he lacked a soul and pondered what would come of him if he was to be destroyed. Bella was no more religious and yet seemed to have developed her own form of worship which was everything Edward. Jay's own views on a superior being was chaotic and probably bordered on satanical as Renesmee took every opportunity to remind and inform him that he was a 'demon child', a hell-spawn or male succubus that ate her from the inside out. Personally, if a god did exist, he was a twisted, egotistical tyrant who must enjoy sitting back and watching the world burn.

He had entertained the idea of simply walking away; maybe no one would notice that he was gone but Jett and Matt had quickly cornered him in Matt's room. The two were busy rummaging through drawers and closets trying to find clothes that would fit Jay. Alice was the only one to take any interest in his appearance and he couldn't help but feel…flattered that they did. The sudden attention and positive reinforcement was an addictive drug.

La Push was full of surprises and as Jay soon learned that not everyone had the happy home life as they portrayed in the beginning.

* * *

Jay stood out on the front porch trying to adjust to the feel of 'borrowed' clothes. He had never worn anything that was a hand-me-down or didn't still have the price tag on it. Matt's scent, as he was closer to Jay's size not too long ago, was all over the clothes and Sue's fabric softener. The shirt and pants were neatly ironed, by Jett which really surprised Jay, and were somehow thrown off balance by a pair of old boots. Yet, Jay had to admit the whole ensemble worked. Jett and Matt also wore some simply khakis and button-up shirts of varying colors but the mood had changed – Jett's had. He was no longer playful, teasing and dominating. As if with the flick of a switch he'd become sullen, moody and intimidating. Fortunately, Jett seemed to like to brood alone, another Jacob trait, and sat at the other end of the porch glaring hatefully down at the street.

Matt stayed with Jay and explained Sue Clearwater's 'rules': if you spend the night on Saturday, you have to go to church on Sunday. Clean up before she gets inside the house. Never track in mud, etc., etc.

A simply taupe colored sedan pulled up the driveway silencing Matt, who then threw a quick glance at Jett who had stiffened.

"Who's that?" Jay asked curious as a white man stepped out. He had thinning grey hair and his mustache seemed to be keeping up the battle to hold on to his original color. The man had a walk about him that was authoritative and yet cautious, as if he knew he was a lamb amongst the wolves.

"That would be your great grandfather, Charlie Swan." Matt said narrowing his eyes at Jett.

Jay's eyes widened at the brief introduction. He had heard about Charlie Swan from Bella but they were memories of a fading past, an old life that was slowly being forgotten. Jay could see where Bella got her hair color from but that was it – the resemblance stopped there. There was nothing in the man walking up the steps that Jay could see that he had inherited.

"Matt, Jett," Charlie greeted. He had paused in his greeting to Jett, his eyes looking over the boy from head-to-toe before settling on Jay. "And who is this? Another kid change?" Jay didn't know what to say to the man. Did he introduce himself as his great grandson? Did he just jump on the chance to be just another face in the pack? Truth was Jay didn't want to be associated with Charlie Swan and it was nothing personal – it had everything to do with his granddaughter. How could Jay belong in a place that had room for Renesmee and everyone who would support her?

"This is Jay," Matt said just as Jay growled thinking of his dear old mother. "He's…uh, Renesmee's son?" Jay could feel the air electrifying, his feelings rolling off of him in heated waves and somehow seemed to mix or feed off of Jett's own aggression. Neither wolf cared for the man before them and for different reasons – or maybe the same.

"Jay? Renesmee's," Charlie's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Maybe after years of being around wolves had made him over confident or maybe just the joy of seeing a long lost relative, Jay can't be sure, but he was caught off guard as Charlie walked up to him, smiling and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was warm, hopeful, and full of pride and sadness. It was a cocktail of emotions that knocked the aggression out of Jay leaving him bewildered and confused. Charlie's voice was heavy with emotion as he softly whispered, 'my grandson'.

The moment was interrupted as Sue walked outside, her voice calling Charlie's name and drawing him away from Jay. Charlie promised that they'd have a chance to talk more later but for the moment he walked inside with Sue.

"I hate that fuckin' cop," Jett snarled as he stomped towards Jay.

"Well…at least now we know why you're not his favorite person." Matt stated with a dark smirk. It's a jab that Jay recognized immediately but was said playfully. The three of them make quite the trio of unwanted children – at least on varying level.

"Guess he's been afraid that I'd somehow ruin his _precious_ granddaughter's happiness." Jett growled out, eyes focused on their boots. "Well, look at that, your little family keeps getting bigger and bigger." Jay felt his chest constrict at Jett's words, his eyes and tone softening whatever venom or jealousy that otherwise would've been stored there.

The only relief over the awkward and resentful tension that filled the air was Matt's comment, a prayer really, after they arrived outside the small church. "Oh Lord, please forgive the women that are about to sin…when they see me." Sue quickly cuffed her youngest grandson that in turn earned a boisterous laugh from Jett. Jay wasn't sure if Matt did it for that sole purpose or if it was Matt being Matt. However, it worked and Jay learned that Sue wasn't beneath cuffing any of her 'boys' in the back of the head.

* * *

Jay was relieved when 'church' was over and he was away from Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater and the other gawkers and busybodies. He could feel their questioning stares, feel their judgment under his skin and taste their curiosity. Those who either grew up with or watched Jacob Black grow up knew about Jett but it seemed that word traveled fast in La Push. His name seemed to be on everyone's lips.

Shirts were shed the moment they were in the cover of trees and it was a new and freeing sensation. Jay always wore a shirt even when he knew he was going to phase. He knows it had always been because he felt self-conscious walking alongside Jacob, his body tight with broad shoulders, bulging muscles, defined abs while he was…lanky, lithe almost. Jett shared Jacob's build but Matt was closer to Jay's build. He was muscular but in a more compact form.

The boys didn't phase but instead walked through the woods. Jett and Matt knew the forest like their own homes and pointed which worn trails led where and how patrols were handled. Embry had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere barking at them to keep it down and playfully shoved Jett and Matt before continuing on his way. Embry seemed fairly indifferent to Jay.

La Push was a veritable melting pot of emotions; ingredients thrown in that either make the dish spicy, cold or just right. There were no further discussion of the animosity between Charlie Swan and Jett Clearwater; it's an unspoken rule that Jay understood and most importantly respected. Secrets had a price and Jett had, unwittingly, been paying the price. It may have been selfish of him but Jay liked the secrets that have haunted La Push, it seemed to put him on equal footing with Jett and Matt Clearwater and the rest of the pack.

The two brothers froze for a moment once a two story home in view – its Jett's home. The scent of Jacob was in the air and with it came a sense of trepidation. Jay found himself unsure of his own emotions, feelings about Jacob invading Jett and Leah's territory – their personal space. Were they his' emotions or Jett's? His heart started to race and he felt lightheaded. Would Leah and Jacob be making out? Arguing? Would Jacob be touching her like he did yesterday?

"Quit it," Jett growled angrily, his hands forming giant fists. His chin had only lowered but his eyes had flitted to Jay for a moment before returning to the house. "You're making me nervous."

Before Jay could even formulate a question about Jett's response, the older boy was already off, stomping towards his house, ready to hurt and possibly kill the man who was his sire. Jay felt the need to warn Jett, at least tell him to quiet down, not seethe so hard and audibly, not allow his boots to echo like a siren alerting the occupants of his presence. If they were doing anything he wouldn't approve of he was buying them time to right themselves.

Jett almost took the screen door off its hinges with his anger but somehow managed to walk inside. Jay wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed to find Jacob and Leah in the kitchen, a table between them and both looking at the door. It didn't take long for Leah to close the gap between her and Jett, wrapping him into a hug that he quickly returned. Jay looked away, slightly embarrassed at the exchange; another personal and private moment that he felt as if he was intruding on.

Jay wasn't quite sure what Leah smelled like but Jett relaxed in her hug, his nose burrowing into her shoulder as he hummed, glad she smelled like she should. Jacob stood in the background, looking on and playing the role of the envious stranger same as Jay. Jay felt his jaw tighten as he and Jacob locked gazes. Jacob's looked sad and uncertain; almost as if a part of him wanted to be as affectionate but unsure how.

"Now why did you run off?" Leah's voice cut through the mixed emotions like a knife. Her tone was authoritative, commanded respect and obedience. Jay almost felt the need to answer her question himself.

"You – you stood up for _him_." Jett snarled, glaring at Jacob over Leah's shoulder.

"Stood up?" Leah looked back at Jacob, a small frown on her face that soon turned into a light chuckle. "Jett what were you thinking about in that moment?"

"Beating his ass," Jett answered without missing a beat. He held Leah possessively.

"Were you in control?" Jett stiffened a bit at the question before shaking his head 'no'. "Of course not, I've told you before that you cannot lose control." Leah stated drawing Jett's attention. "That's why I stopped you. You understand that right? You know that I would never pick a man over you."

Jay found the rug in the living room interesting at Leah's motherly vow, a promise that was true in every sense of the word. Jett was Leah's number one priority – it stung. Jay's hands balled into fists as Jett threw salt in the wound with a soft, 'I know, Mom, I know'. He could feel Leah's proud smile, hear the whisper of clothes as mother and son hugged again. He didn't know what maternal love looked like and he didn't want to see it.

"Now, Jacob is your father," Leah said getting down to business. The frown of annoyance brought Jay's attention back. "And…he wants to get to know you." As if knowing that Jett's mother cared for him while his own loathed the sight of him wasn't bad enough, it felt as if he'd been hit by a train to hear Leah admit that Jacob wanted to know Jett.

_What the hell does he know about me?_

Jett seemed hesitant but gave in to the announcement. Maybe it was curiosity or…or some sense of confidence that allowed Jett to agree. Why would Jett be worried about being around the man who was his father? Chances were he'd fall in love with him just like the rest of the town. The only ones who seemed immune to Jett's charm were those of the Swan bloodline. Then again, Jay had fallen for Jett's charm and wanted to be like him – he wanted to be him.

"So I have to run some errands. So I'll leave you all to talk." Leah said sidestepping Jett. She had stopped and with emphasis on 'talk' fixed Jacob and Jett with pointed looks, as if they would be the cause of any problems. No one agreed but she accepted their quick glances as acceptance to her rule.

Leah stopped next to Jay on her way out the door, her smile sad and apologetic. It was an expression he didn't know what to make of, what she was trying to convey in her hazel eyes. His eyes widened slightly – it was the first time he had actually looked her in the eyes. As quickly as she stopped, she continued on.

Jay watched Leah walk out the door, the sound of keys jingling somewhere on her person. He wanted to follow her, ask if he could go with her, plead with her that she not leave him alone to witness the strong bond that would form once they realized what they had in common or would. Instead, Jay was cemented to the floor, his eyes looking after Leah, silently imploring her to turn around and save him – to love _him_. She did look back but instead of beckoning him to come on, she waved and drove off. He'd like to believe that she was waving at him, that the sad smile she had was regret for leaving him behind but it was probably for the son she loved and the man that used to be her lover.

"Can…can you both sit down, please?" Jacob asked after clearing his throat. His hand was pointed to the couch and Jay watched as Jett sat down, his eyes suspiciously eying Jacob. Jay eventually followed but he couldn't help but mentally berate himself for not speaking up, for not asking for help. Leah wouldn't have made him stay behind had he said something.

"So I know yesterday…was, well yesterday was a clusterfuck," Jacob said with a dry, humorless chuckle. His hand rubbed the back of his neck trying to alleviate the built up tension. "So…Christ, Leah," Jacob growled to himself. "I – I don't know where to begin," Jacob sighed out looking up sadly.

"How about at the beginning," Jett said. His posture hadn't changed. He was untrusting of Jacob and seemed ready to pounce on him at the slightest provocation; thus the reason behind Leah's stern request that they 'talk'. Jacob's eyes widened slightly, his nostrils flared but his expression was unreadable.

Jacob took a deep breath and started at the 'beginning'. He told them both about Bella, Leah, imprinting, Renesmee and Leah again. He loved her. Jacob didn't come out and say it, outright, but Jay could tell in the way he smiled thinking back on some memory that was omitted during his talk. His eyes softened and his shoulders slumped as he talked about when he left, not knowing that Leah was pregnant and Jay wondered if Leah even knew.

"So, what was she – to you? Just some quick fuck on the side until your sweet," Jett didn't finish his sentence as Jacob growled at him.

"No, it was never like that between us." Jacob gritted out.

"You left," Jett accused. The atmosphere was getting tense and Jay didn't like where this conversation was going. Two separate pasts were converging into one. He could feel it, eventually something was going to be said, some unspoken truth that would define or break a relationship.

"I had to."

"Bullshit! You had a choice, there's always a choice." Jett snarled, his eyes narrowed and blinking rapidly. Jay's eyes widened realizing he was fighting back tears.

"It's not,"

"You could've told her your place was here, that her place was here." Jett continued on. Jay felt horrible; he wasn't supposed to be here for this. He wasn't supposed to witness Jett and Jacob breaking down.

"Jett,"

"So don't sit there and tell me you didn't have a choice. You had a choice and you made it. You fucked my mother for however long you could and left her – just like you always intended."

"I didn't want to leave,"

"I guess it was best that you left. Imagine how awkward it would've been for you to have your mistress and bastard child on the side." Jay could feel their emotions building, boiling. It was suffocating and he wondered how Leah could've thought that _this_ was a good idea. Jacob had tried to get a word in but Jett was undeterred in his train of thought. "I can only begin to imagine how fucked up our life would've been had you stayed. I'm glad you left because then Mom didn't have to live with wondering if you every really loved her or if she was just some cheap trick,"

"I love Leah." The words were yelled, growled out in a timbre that brokered no room for argument. Jay's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. This was where the paths juncture occurred – the relationship that was broken was his. Jacob didn't 'used to love' as in past tense but present. He did love Leah Clearwater – still loved her. "I love your mother and I will never let anyone make light of what we had – not even you."

Jett was shocked into silence, his eyes wide and staring at Jacob Black. He looked confused and, for once, looked like the sixteen year old boy that he was.

"Did you every love her?" Jay hardly recognized his own voice but figured it must've been him who spoke as Jacob and Jett turned to look at him, almost surprised to see him there. Fortunately, Jacob spared him the need to repeat himself or to clarify who 'her' was.

"Not – not like I love Leah. I had to love Renesmee." Jacob answered honestly with a heavy sigh. Jay wanted to feel angry, guilty, used and unloved from the acknowledgment but Jett's words played over in his head. This wasn't his fault because imprinting wasn't about kids, breeding strong kids. Jacob and Renesmee brought this upon themselves.

"Look, I'm going to level with both of you. I'm an asshole,"

"Glad we're in agreement." Jett grumbled leaning back into the couch with his arms crossed. Jacob's eyes widened, surprised by his eldest son's bold and disrespectful behavior.

"Jay, I haven't been much of a dad to you. I dropped the ball way too many times." This was new but Jay kept his face impassive. "I turned my back on you and it's because," Whatever Jacob was going to say died on his lips, his brain reacting before his mouth. "It's because I wasn't happy. It's no excuse and it doesn't forgive what I've done. Renesmee has made us both miserable but I still should've been there for you. You were a precious gift – a blessing and I took you for granted. So I'm sorry.

"I don't want you two to think that my apologies will just make everything okay. It won't undo the pain and – and doubt that I've caused. There's a reason why I came back home, why I brought you, Jay. Part of it is Leah," Jay and Jett exchanged glances. Did Jett want Jacob and Leah together? Did Jay? What would that mean for Renesmee? Did he really care? _No_. Renesmee was spiteful, bitter and vengeful. Surely Jacob had to know that he couldn't just walk away from Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"The rest is because of you two – the main thing is you two." Jay bit down on the inside of his cheek. This was the most Jacob had said to him in some years. He wanted to have his doubts, misconceptions about what he was being told – take it with a grain of salt.

"All I'm asking if that you both just give me a chance. To some day forgive me because I wronged you both and that is on no one else but me." There was something about Jacob's posture, the way he looked both of his sons in the eyes. This wasn't the stern, cold, powerful Jacob Black sitting before them. This man was broken, weary and desperate.

_So desperate and so alone_.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes the next chapter. I had this finished right before I left but than didn't have time to proof it. Honestly, I really didn't do that good of a job on that. So I'm slowly bringing everyone in and Jay is seeing a small sliver that is the dark side of La Push. The world is all cotton candy, rainbows and kung fu fighting bunnies. Which is the latest thing that Mother Nature has brought to my doorstep. There's a chipmunk stealing our tomatoes and rabbits show up in the backyard to have a Jets vs Shark rumble.

Vacation was...well, it was a family vacation. Mom nagged, couples fought, preschoolers wouldn't shut up and I became WAY too close with my teenage niece. I mean...have you ever slept with someone who not only tossed and turned in their sleep but talked?! And sleep walked?! And enjoyed cuddling when they weren't doing the others? Way too much was going on but at least I got to see DC, Atlantic City, Ocean City AND New York City.

So you all know what to do to make my day. Drop me a line, tell me what you think, feel. I mean, I don't know about you guys but...I'm breaking my own heart. I mean Jay, Jett, poor Mattie?! Embry, Leah, Jacob, Sam and Emily are on the rocks (okay, so that doesn't break my heart as much) BUT THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Let me know who else is on your mind because this is a lot and I try to make sure I don't overlook anything but you all are my springboard - how I get feedback on what I'm doing. So help me, help you. *bats eyelashes* =D

Work is still being a bear so it's cutting into my writing time so I'm doing what I can, when I can. The Westeros is still calling me and I'm on book 3. I'm seeing someone and he just scored major brownie points by getting me The Game of Thrones graphic novel AND bought me this delicious chicken parmesan pizza. I may have to try my hand and make it myself.


	11. Healing

Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters with the exception of the second generation. I write simply for the pleasure and the escape it offers me.**

* * *

Jay hadn't known what to say to Jacob – to his dad – in that moment. To see Jacob so broken was an eye opening experience. A part of Jay had wanted to cry because the sudden onslaught of emotions frightened him but he remained steadfast. Jett had been the one to end the heart-to-heart, getting up from the couch and walking out the back door. Jay had wanted to follow him, not be left alone with Jacob who had suddenly looked so crushed at the rejection; instead, he remained seated on the couch, swallowing back his own pain. It took a moment but Jacob eventually accepted that neither of his sons was willing to offer him forgiveness so soon. Jay watched Jacob got up, a deep frown marring his face and his eyes black as midnight. He stomped to the front door before telling Jay, 'come home tonight'.

It was a lot to take in and in such a little amount of time. In less than twenty four hours Jay had learned that his father had loved another woman, Leah Clearwater, and still loved her. That the two had a son together, a boy that was everything an Alpha should be all because of great genes and a loving mother. Jacob wanted to reconcile with his sons: one for never being a father and other for not being enough of a father.

Had Jacob only done this because it was Leah wanted? Or maybe expected? The two were talking before Jett stormed in.

Did Jacob really think it'd be that easy? Sure he had said that he didn't think it would be, didn't expect it but the look on his face when Jett walked out without a word – that said otherwise.

As a Cullen he was supposed to make amends with his family. It was what separated their coven from all the others. They were all so interconnected and it wasn't just based upon mated couples. Yet, Jay had never felt much like a Cullen and more and more he was starting to see that he felt like a Black, a Clearwater…maybe it was just Quileute?

Which brought his thought back around to his own identity. Who was he? What was he? He didn't feel much like a wolf, a shape shifter. He didn't have the confidence or arrogance that his new 'brothers' possessed. He never felt much like a vampire, slowly loathing his so-called family. He didn't want but it seemed so ingrained into him. That part of his wolf did at least belong with the pack. Otherwise, he wasn't completely human, wolf or vampire. Socially he was awkward. Psychologically he was probably borderline schizophrenic as his wolf always seemed to talk to him; the vampire side said nothing and his human side just wanted to be left alone.

Jay left his thoughts behind on the couch and went to go find Jett – _his big brother_. He liked the sound of it and Jett had managed to keep his disdain for Jacob in check when Jay was around. His aggression slipped but he wasn't prone to projecting all of his negativity on Jay. And after Renesmee that was a plus.

The yard echoed with a strange hollow and chopping sound. The grass was still wet from the earlier drizzle. Jay was surprised to find Jett at the back of the small shed in the yard, the loud strange noises coming from the axe that he was wielding and striking the log set upon two saw horses. Jett's features were set into a dark frown, his body wet from either sweat or the Olympic rain that fell but this was a definitely more intimidating Jett then Jay could recall seeing. The axe looked like an extension of him; nothing deterred his actions or movements, the axe cutting into the wood like a hot knife through butter.

"What do you think?" Jett growled out never taking his eyes off of the log.

"Of what?" Jay stuttered out. Jett's face was a dark thunder cloud of anger, hurt and frustration; the emotions were practically rolling off of Jett and they were affecting Jay.

"Oh, I don't know? How about the weather? The fuckin' Mariners? About _him_?" Jett snapped, his last swing burying the axe deep into the flesh of the log. He was trembling – violently shaking to the point of spontaneously phasing.

Jay took a cautious step back. He had never suffered any harm from Jacob but having seen Emily's face Jay knew it was best to not stay too close to an angry shape shifter. Sure he would heal but it didn't mean that he wanted to endure unnecessary pain.

"Shit," Jett hissed under his breath as his eyes widened. The darkness slowly ebbed away returning to the traditional Black dark brown. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just – I can't believe that he did that." Jett said running a hand through his hair. Jay's brow furrowed noticing how even Jett's movements were reminiscent of Jacob's. "Actually, I can. I bet Mom put him up to it either that he's trying to impress her."

Jay stood silently listening as Jett muttered to himself about Jacob: about Jacob's claim to still love Leah, his anger, frustration, that Jacob couldn't just come back and other mutterings of the past.

"Aren't you pissed?" Jett asked stopping and looking at Jay. Jay could only stare back, blankly. He had never been specifically asked about his emotions – least of all his anger. School counselors tried but he could never say much without putting the Cullens in danger or winding up in a psych ward himself. Those who, supposedly, knew the Cullens could never understand his 'angst or frustration'. He was supposed to be grateful that he was part of such a rich, affluent and nice family is what he was told. Peers at precious schools whispered about how they'd gladly be adopted by the Cullens, taking his place. They could have it. Pissed though? He was angry – always angry at Jacob but he was too hurt to be angry, too sad.

"You don't show much emotion, do ya?" Jett pressed wrenching the axe from its hold. Jay let a growl rumble as Jett muttered 'it must be a leech thing'.

"I'm surprised you're not running through the woods," Jay grumbled back. It was supposed to be either internally grumbled or at least low enough for it not to be heard.

"Would've but remembered Uncle Seth or Quil would be out there. Really not in the mood to have them trying to either calm me down, telling me 'he means well' or worst running off and telling my mom. Here," Jett ordered shoving the axe into Jay's chest thus forcing it into his hands. "If you can't at least look pissed, the least you can do is act the part." Jay was confused and stunned.

"I – I can't, I mean I don't know how," Jay stuttered shoving the axe back at Jett.

"You're not going to mess it up. This isn't about doing something right or wrong." Jett pushed, shoving the axe back.

Jett didn't push the matter more but turned back to the log after giving Jay a look of annoyance, disappointment and possibly disdain. For a moment the two brothers stood in their individual silence and emotions. Jay felt more guilty and disappointed in himself. Last night had been great and even the morning. He had been accepted, Jett and Matt were actively including him in their activities and rituals. When it was just the two of them Jett tried to get him to open up, to react normally by releasing his frustration. Instead, Jay had disappointed him by keeping it bottled up inside. Had he single-handedly ostracized himself? Drawn the line that separated wolf from vampire hybrid?

"Did he mean it?" Jett asked still swinging his axe.

"Yea, yea he did." Jay answered after thinking it over. Jay knew Jacob enough to know that what he saw in Jacob's eyes was real – it was the first truth that Jacob had shared in many years. Jay just wasn't sure if Jacob's words and change of attitude came in enough time to heal his sons' wounds. Jett only snorted his acquiescence.

* * *

Sue let out a heavy sigh as she stood over her stove cooking dinner. The boys had left to do whatever it was that they did when she wasn't around and Charlie had remained prattling on excitedly about meeting his great grandson, Edward Jacob 'Jay'. Sue couldn't blame him for the sudden swell of pride that he felt, the hope and joy that his family had finally returned. Bella had left with the Cullens taking Renesmee and Jacob with her, made her promises to call Charlie at least once a day – Leah had snorted over that – and to allow Charlie to visit them wherever they lived.

Bella had forgotten everything once she was away. _Out of sight, out of mind_; was Leah's explanation. Sue had wanted her daughter to be so wrong about this – that Bella wasn't as flighty and selfish as Renee had been. Charlie made excuses like he had the seven years that Bella hadn't wanted to come visit him in Forks.

_She must be busy._

It didn't ease the pain when Sue's own children made time to see their mother and Leah was known to still visit Harry's grave on his birthday, the anniversary of his death and on the holidays that celebrated veterans. There had been that period where Leah had left La Push for a time – _she called even then_. Charlie had to sit aside and listen to Sue happily talk to her daughter, both exchanging news and inquiring on the other's health.

Charlie had even made excuses for Renesmee as she had not bothered to contact her grandfather in the month that they had returned.

"So, I take it that Jay knows about Jett?" Charlie asked brining Sue out of her thoughts. He had been continually talking about all the things that he and Jay were going to do – Jay was now the son that Charlie never had.

"Yes, they both know." Sue said over her shoulder. Charlie hadn't taken it well when he found out that Leah was pregnant by Jacob Black; especially since Charlie knew about imprinting. Infidelity was a very touchy subject matter for Charlie as it brought up memories of his own failed marriage. Charlie had held Leah responsible as did Emily both believing that Leah had been playing with fire. Leah hadn't cared what the two had to say or think but Sue knew her daughter; Leah held onto their words and the frustration, aggression and hatred she felt about them had then been transferred to her womb.

Jett hated Charlie Swan. _I just don't like him_, a five-year old Jett had stated.

Marriage was out of the question for Charlie and, honestly, Sue wasn't too hard pressed to take another man's name. Being the parent of a spirit warrior meant a lot of responsibility and sacrifices. Sue wanted to be there for her children but couldn't if she married Charlie; it'd mean giving up her position on the Council and moving off of the reservation. She did at least want her loved ones to get along. She had a better chance of birthing the next Alpha then getting Charlie and Jett to put aside their emotional issues.

Sue knew Charlie didn't dislike Jett it was just that Jett reminded him of all that he had lost. Jett more then likely looked like the one thing that could destroy his family with just a look. How could Jacob not want to get to know his own son? The boy who was every bit like his father? Leah and Jett were a packaged deal and would that bring up old feelings again? Bella and Renesmee wouldn't stick around if they lost Jacob. Billy would regain his son back but at what cost to Charlie?

Sue turned around, her heart clenching as Charlie talked about taking Jay fishing and inviting them all over for dinner at his home. Charlie didn't know about Renesmee – he was basing everything off of hopes – false hopes.

"Charlie," Sue was interrupted as Leah walked in. Leah greeted her mother with a kiss and Charlie with a polite smile before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How are you Leah?" Charlie asked with a small frown. Leah and Charlie's relationship was still a too formal for someone who had watched her grow up and bounced her on his knee while talking to his best friend, her father.

"Busy, Charlie, always busy." Leah stated with a wry smile. "But, right now I'm here about the boys." That was all it took for Charlie to start gloating about his great grandson. Sue couldn't help but frown because Charlie knew nothing of him – didn't know about the demons that haunted him. She didn't either but she had seen the dark look in his eyes. She'd never forget the look because Leah had the same darkness in her own.

Leah listened politely, a slightly surprised look upon her face having never heard Chief Swan say so much in such a short amount of time. Sue was grateful that Leah held her tongue and her snorts of derision when Renesmee and Bella were brought up.

At one point Charlie stopped, his eyes softening as he looked at Leah whose own eyes were misting.

"What's wrong Leah?" Sue asked.

"Nothing, I – I just wish Daddy had the opportunity to talk about his grandson like this." It was a touching moment, a reminder that despite the fact that Harry Clearwater had been long dead and buried for over twenty years, he was still never forgotten. Sue hugged her daughter tightly and Charlie became the bashful, awkward police chief that they all known.

"I – I'm sorry Leah." Charlie apologized as he awkwardly reached a hand out toward Leah but stopped himself. Charlie didn't handle emotions well and the lack of empathy that Bella had was inherited from him. Neither knew how to handle others' emotions. "Look, I – I'll leave you two alone to talk or deal with this." The sentence was drawn out, hesitant, anxious and full of filler sounds.

Sue looked on as Charlie made a hasty retreat, his head ducked down low avoiding eye contact and out the door with a weak wave.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave or shut up." Leah said with a smirk as her eyes immediately dried.

"Leah," Sue scolded with a harsh tone but a smile still playing on her lips.

"It's not my fault that he wants to have a woman in his life but can't handle the emotional baggage that comes with it." Leah said with a shrug. "I never heard The Man of Few Words talk so much," Leah commented with a smirk. "He didn't even blush or realize that he was rambling. Cute if you go for that kind of thing." Leah said with a shrug as Sue sat down across from her.

"Leah, he's," Sue began but Leah interrupted her.

"Happy. He has something he never thought he'd have – a family, a heritage." Leah said sadly. Sue looked down at the space between them. Of course Leah knew how Charlie felt. There was a time where someone like Jett seemed nothing more then a pipe dream. "That's a lot of pressure to put on a child." Leah mumbled pinching the webbing in between her fingers.

"He's not happy, Leah," Sue stated. Leah had stopped by for an assessment of Jay. Leah looked up, her features hardening; her Alpha/Chief mask donned in a matter of seconds. "He's quiet and that's not a bad thing but…Embry was quiet but he opened up once you got him going."

"He could still be feeling them out." Leah suggested.

"No, he's not…confident. He sat as if he was afraid of them. I'll give anyone Jett, I mean the boy is sixteen but is already 6'2" and his last check-up had him at 224-lbs. That's pure muscle. But, Matt," Sue could only shake her head. "Matt is the friendlier side of Seth when he's not being moody. Everyone opens up to Matt and immediately feels comfortable and confident around him."

"Except Jay," Sue nodded as Leah frowned. "So do you think he's just poorly adjusted to society? Maybe hiding out with the Cullens have hindered him more?"

"Leah, he's just all around lacking in confidence. I observed him, Leah, and he's…he's like you after you phased and found out about imprinting." That struck a chord. Sue noticed Leah stiffen, her nostrils flared as her eyes softened for a second before looking fiery.

"You think they've been hurting him?" Leah snarled.

_Uh oh_.

"No, no," Sue said quickly, shaking her head and waving her hands. As an Alpha, Leah's duty was to protect her people. Bella had never fit into that category but Jacob did and so by default Bella had the wolves to support her. Jay was different though. "At least not physically," Sue wasn't sure herself but he was hurting, bottling up those emotions as best he could. Leah let her pain out through harsh words, growls and demands to be left alone – typical teenage girl reactions. Jay was a boy, far younger than Leah had been and brought up in a completely different environment. His behavior just wasn't normal.

"There's no guarantee that they'll remain." Leah sighed out before covering her face with her hands. Sue's eyes widened. "I talked to Jacob and it's like he's going through some sort of midlife crisis. He doesn't know what he wants, what to do. He said he wants to recapture everything that he's lost, whatever that means."

_The only thing he ever lost was you_. The thought echoed in Sue's head but she dared not vocalize it.

"Jay _needs_ you, Leah, you know that. You can relate to him, you can understand him." Sue said resting her hand on top of Leah's. It was a plea from one mother to another. Jay didn't live under the same roof as Renesmee and she had been absent at the pack gathering yesterday. To Sue that spoke volumes to the type of relationship that Jay had with Renesmee. It angered Sue the realization, it had only increased as he overheard Matt and Jett questioning Jay about his 'cottage'.

Jacob may have need for Leah on some level but it could not outweigh the need that Jay had. Jay needed Leah, someone who would become a strong figure in his life, teach him about the world and to love him. Leah cared for all of her cubs and was always there for Levi and Mary whenever Sam and Emily were fighting. She was the twins' favorite aunt and David was possessively aggressive of the woman who worked with him and encouraged him to not take the omega position as an offense.

"Don't be afraid to love him, Leah." Sue said fighting back her own tears. Jacob Black had burned Leah more then enough times. They couldn't afford to have Jacob and Leah's past be a hindrance in Jay's growth. Sue received her answer in a silent nod, Leah's nose turning a bright as she blinked rapidly. It was time that the healing process began.

* * *

A/N: Well here goes the next update. I know it's not as long as the other one but I didn't want to do too much. Thanks for the review looking for something deeper on Leah and I can't make any promises with Renesmee. She is connected now and has to make her hateful return. I'm trying to stay on track with everything and make sure that I'm not short changing anyone. The time period will start to jump again. I haven't started on the next chapter yet but there will be a gap in some weeks and possibly months. I'll make sure to clarify that more clearly.

Someone asked, sorry I can't remember who, about the eye contact between Leah and Jay. I'll come out and say it, they did not imprint. I'll put that out there now. LOL. So no worries there. That would just make this story way too complicated for just little ole me.

But as always I appreciate the reviews, comments and alerts. The reviews and comments are WAY more helpful then alerts because I know what's going on in your heads. I know what you think or feel about a chapter. It gives me an idea of areas that I need to cover or improve. I went back and read some of my earlier work and I have come a long way but it's all thanks you all. So thanks for not being afraid to tell me how you feel. I may suffer from a slight Napoleon Complex but I'm not going to show up at your doorstep on my footstool to punch you in the face. If there's something you don't like just expound it more. Being vague doesn't help anyone.

Again thank you all and I will sit at work...thinking of my bed. I'm sooo sleepy today.


	12. Fatherly Love

Fatherly Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and write for my and your personal amusement. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! =0 Sorry watched Gladiator late last night. LOL.**

* * *

Sons were meant to look up to their fathers, to admire them on some level and want to spend time with them. Billy couldn't help but frown in disappointment to realize that his son, Jacob, was the anti-father. Despite the 'talk' he had with both Jett and Jay neither boy seemed too excited to spend any time with him. Jett, suddenly, now had errands, chores and homework to be done while Jay followed his brother's lead. At least those two were developing a bond. Jacob had expressed to Billy that he didn't want to press his luck but it hurt that Jett looked at him in disgust and Jay – well, apparently, Jay had always been indifferent.

Billy wanted to blame imprinting for ruining his son and hurting his grandsons; blame Renesmee for being selfish all those years ago when she asked Jacob to leave with the coven. Maybe even blame Leah for not fighting hard enough for Jacob, never telling him about Jett or at least something. In the end, the only person to truly blame was Jacob Black. He made the choices on his own: decided to marry Renesmee knowing he didn't love her, agreed to allow miscarriage after miscarriage to occur knowing that the end result would still be the same and continued to stay with her while she was being abusive to Jay. Jacob had secretly admitted some of the things that Renesmee had said and done to him. Billy had never been one for lecturing his children or showing his anger but for a moment he almost struck his son. Billy found himself disgusted in Jacob and had told him to get out after he was done raging at him.

That was almost a week ago and Billy knew he _had_ to get Jay away from Renesmee and the Cullens as quickly as possible. Jacob being tacked on to that need came towards the end. The main thing was to not let Leah – any of the Clearwaters – know otherwise Charlie would have his first homicide case on his hands.

Leah was the Alpha of the pack and the others followed her lead; the same was true for Jett and the pups. It was a trickle down effect that affected even Seth and Quil who were limiting their time with Jacob possibly just for that reason. Besides, Leah was the only person who could convince Jacob to leave Renesmee and if they wanted the two to hook up, it would mean Leah letting down her walls and allowing Jacob a toe in the door.

Saturday Jay's wolf would have its introduction into the pack. It would be the day that Jay's position within the hierarchy would be decided; either he'd fight for a higher position or he'd have to accept being the Omega. Jacob, however, had been…well not even addressed. Quil came out and stated that Leah wasn't planning on letting Jacob back into the pack during another Blackwater Anonymous Meeting. Quil and Seth, both, had tried to argue in Jacob's favor but 'Leah's being stubborn as ever' Seth had said with a groan. So it fell to Sue and Billy to try and get their children in the same room and pack.

Billy could see that Jacob was a bundle of nerves; his leg bounced anxiously, his breathing was heavy and shallow, he continually wiped his sweaty palms on his pants legs and rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing had ever frightened Jacob more then having to face Leah's wrath. Sue's presence hadn't eased his anxiety and, in fact, it seemed to only help increase it. Billy wanted to comfort his son, pat him on the back and reassure him that everything would be okay…but this was Leah Clearwater. Leah was a great Alpha, good leader for the tribe and an excellent mother but she still had her wolverine tendencies hidden underneath the surface.

Leah walked into the tiny conference of the La Push Community Center, her arms full of papers that were land requests, work requests, proposals and honors to be brought before the Council. Billy didn't even Leah that part of the job as it was always so frustrating. She looked the part as well, her hair tied up in a messy bun that was held together with a few of choice placed pens. Her thumb was typing away as she mumbled softly to herself her response and there was a freshly made coffee stain her skirt from her fumbled attempt to open the door and still multitasking. Jacob had rushed over to help her but it was too late and she was so engrossed in her text that she seemed unaware of who helped her but still thanked him.

Once Leah finished her text she returned to the present and looked at Billy and Sue with a small, tired smile. "Sorry if I'm late," Leah apologized as she placed everything on the table. She seemed surprised that Jacob was behind her but the meeting was starting off on a great start as Jacob pulled her chair out.

"So what's this all about?" Leah asked checking her watch. "I still have a couple more meetings to discuss what to do with the excess land, the library wants to use the gym for a fundraiser but there's going to be a job fair possibly that same day and Old Ms. Fuller and Ms. Crow are pecking at each other again over Friday Nite Sewing."

"They both still alive?" Jacob asked surprised with an incredulous look upon his face. Old Ms. Fuller was old when Billy was in high school.

"Yes!" Leah said slamming her hands on the table. "I don't want to wish death on anyone unless they are already connected with the undead but…if one of those two old bats bought the farm it'd make my life a bit easier." Billy and Jacob chuckled as Sue scolded Leah. Old Ms. Fuller was Brady's great-grandmother and an aunt to the Clearwaters.

"Guess you'll have a nice long life ahead of you, huh?" Jacob teased reminding Leah of her connection with the old crotchety woman.

"Sure, sure," Leah said trying and failing to fight back her smile. "So why was this little meeting penciled into my planner?" Leah asked glaring at Sue.

"We need to talk about Saturday." Billy said jumping right to the heart of the matter. Leah nodded her head urging him to continue. "Jay and Jacob's wolves will be accepted into the pack."

"Right and wrong," Leah said unfazed or showing any signs of annoyance or defiance.

"No, Jacob," Billy said with a sigh but was interrupted by Leah.

"Jacob will _not_ be joining the pack." Leah stated matter-of-factly. "Jay is more then welcome and will have the right to challenge anyone for their position. Jacob, however, will not. Look Billy, I get that you're happy Jacob is back and all. Think that now life will be what it was always meant to be but…hell no. I have enough on my plate with running the tribe and keeping Jett and the pups in check. I do not have time to put up with another demoted Alpha's hurt ego. I'm putting down the challenge before it can even start."

"Whoa, whoa – what? Challenge? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked looking at all the faces in the room. Billy let out a heavy sigh as he and Sue both avoided eye contact. The Council hadn't been too pleased when they learned that Sam had tried to take advantage of Leah's 'condition' and tried to take over as Alpha while six months pregnant.

"Sam? You're talking about Sam." Jacob growled as his body stiffened before he began to tremble with contained rage.

"Oh calm down," Leah said dismissively. "As you can see, I handled it."

"When?" Jacob growled out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, about six months after you left." Leah stated after a brief tension filled pause. Billy flinched as Jacob stood up suddenly, his chair flying behind him as he realized that Sam had challenged Leah; and not just _his_ Leah that was pregnant with his son. Billy wheeled himself on around to the other side of the table as a slew of curses flew from Jacob's lips.

"It's over and done with Jacob." Leah admonished, still seated but her eyes focused on Jacob's and body tense ready to intervene should Jacob lose his control.

"He had no right," Jacob seethed.

"Well I'm glad you realize that."

"I can't believe that he – you were," Jacob was still seething, his body trembling to the point that he was becoming a blur. Billy looked over at Leah as Sue cautiously and slowly eased out of her chair.

"Yes, pregnant. Let's not act like you had an invested interest in me."

"You are the mother of my ch-"

"I am just your baby's momma. You _left_," Leah's sudden burst of anger surprised Billy but calmed down Jacob. His features relaxed and instead of looking like the angry giant he was, he looked more like a hurt boy. "Get that through your thick skull. You left me in charge of everyone, to put a pack back together, to clean up the mess _you_ left and to raise our son on my own. Did you really think that life here would be perfect? What that vampires would stop coming? I cannot let you back into the pack not just because of your Alpha ego but I don't want them to deal with the pain of when you leave again."

Billy felt his throat close as Leah's voice started to waver. He hadn't thought of Jacob leaving again, taking Jay with him or leaving Jett behind. Leave it to Leah Clearwater to always think of the downside to any situation.

"It's my job to protect and watch out for everyone. I refuse to put them through the pain that came the first time you left. And I meant what I said that day you left."

"I'm not – oh god, Leah, I'm not leaving." Jacob breathed out as Leah sat down looking suddenly exhausted. No doubt tomorrow Leah would look young and carefree again after having unloaded this heavy burden. "Lee, Lee look at me." Jacob called as he walked around the table and knelt down beside her. The side glance she spared him wasn't enough as he physically turned her chair around.

"I know I left and I know that it hurt. I know that but…I'm not leaving. I'm here to stay." Jacob's eyes were silently pleading for Leah to forgive him, to see the truth that was in his heart and soul. Billy felt a bit awkward and hopeful as Jacob cupped Leah's face, his thumbs gently wiping away her tears. This was a very personal and private moment for them – intimate – and here he and Sue sat. "Baby, please, I'll – I'll make it right, I promise. But I need you." Jacob whispered softly, his voice husky and deep. "I need you to trust me, to be behind me and support me. I need you to help me make it right." Leah's eyes had closed when Jacob rested his forehead against hers.

"They never followed me like they follow you." Jacob admitted. "And we both know it never bothered me letting you be on top." Billy choked on a chuckle as Sue cleared her throat with a blush. Billy frowned in disappointment as Leah pulled back, a blush covering her cheeks as Jacob smirked at her.

"Okay, you're allowed back in the pack but you follow the rules, same as everyone else." Leah said becoming serious. Jacob agreed but refused to move away from her.

"What about us?" Jacob asked.

"You – you can come over more but _not_ unless Jett is around." Leah stated as Jacob bit back a smile and nodded his head. Billy hadn't been aware that Leah had put a restraining order on Jacob. It would explain his dark mood and why Jett was less apt to want to spend time with his father.

"Don't trust me?" Jacob teased winking at her.

"More like, I don't trust myself." Leah mumbled under her breath. Billy felt his own smile grow as Leah caught herself too late and covered her face with her hands. Jacob was too pleasantly surprised to notice the quick exchange of glances that Billy shared with Sue.

The meeting was concluded and Leah left to go finishing up the rest of her responsibilities. Jacob was in a better mood and followed behind Leah, hopefully not to press his luck.

"I told you so." Billy said with a smirk once both wolves were down the hall around a corner. Sue could only look down at him, a small frown in place. "Admit it," Billy pressed as Sue groaned and began walking away, him wheeling behind her. "Sue,"

"Alright, alright, you were right. There's still…something there." Sue huffed. "So now what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Billy said as if Sue was an idiot. "We stick with the plan of getting the two of them alone. Leah admitted herself. We get them together, alone, and let nature take its course."

"Charlie isn't going to like this." Sue signed as she shook her head. Billy could understand Sue feeling a bit guilty but it was Leah's happiness over Bella's possessiveness.

"Jacob isn't happy with Renesmee. Jay isn't happy with her either." Billy stated with a frown. Jay refused to talk about Renesmee and the end of each day seemed to be a personal assault on his newfound happiness in La Push. Billy wasn't going to tell Sue about what Jacob had said but he would encourage Jacob to come clean eventually. "We lucked out and married someone we loved. Jacob had no choice, or at least, he didn't see how he could."

"Leah does seem to still love him –despite it all." Sue whispered with a soft smile.

"They deserve each other and those boys deserve to have a complete, happy, healthy and loving family." Sue nodded her head in agreement. They all deserved to be happy and although Billy was wheelchair bound, he'd be damned if he'd let Renesmee or Bella Cullen come in and ruin any of his family's lives again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is a very short chapter but it just didn't fit with what I have next in mind and wanted to give a glimpse into Jacob and Leah. I got a hot date tonight so I did not proof - at all - normally, I half-ass proof but not today. And currently, I am in the works of carrying over my stories to JBNP. Don't worry I'm not taking anything down but the admins seem to be slowly working their way through the alphabet and I don't know when I'll be next. It'll take a while for JBNP to have all of my stories because I plan on re-reading them and making some edition and additions. If I do make any additions to my multi-chapter stories I'll just re-post them as a reboot. So in the meantime, I want everyone to have a safe and wonderful weekend. I have Monday off and Tuesday I go to the doctor to see what they have to say about my kidneys. Things haven't been on the up and up for me but I'm waiting and praying.

Thanks for all the faves, alerts and especially the reviews. I appreciate them all so much! You have NO idea. Seriously, if you all did then you'd all review. LOL. Guilt jab!


	13. Plans and Schemes

Plans and Schemes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and write simply for the pleasure.**

* * *

There's a chill in the air that sends a shiver up his spine despite the amount of layers that he has piled on. There is still a bit of the wolf left in Sam Uley that enjoyed being outside, surrounded by the scent of nature and the wide openness of the land around them. Emily had kicked him out again, this time it was about yelling at Mary for her attitude at the last gathering. Sam wasn't too keen on having his daughter present when Jay would be welcomed into the pack considering her less then stellar performance the last time. Mary was self-important and self-centered…a trait she earned honestly from her parents. She felt the need to always be center of attention and Saturday was meant to be about Jay and the pack, not a human girl.

Having placed his beer on the ground Sam leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. He breathed in the fresh breeze from the ocean, the salty taste wasn't as strong as it used to be but it was there. He could hear his cousin, Mark, stomping around inside his home away from home. The radio was tuned into some sporting event; Mark really didn't care whether it was football, basketball, soccer, lacrosse or curling – _a sport is a sport_. Mark's was a place where stress didn't find him, it stayed away like…like a brokenhearted ex-girlfriend that joins some immature, lovesick puppy and would much rather be around vampires then you.

Sam slowly opened his eyes realizing that his quiet musing had been ruined by his own bitter thoughts. That ship had sailed a _long_ time ago but there was still that teenage boy in him that wasn't ready to let Lee-Lee go. With a heavy sigh, he reached for his beer, downing it in a big gulp as he righted himself. Over the bottom he could see someone up his cousin's property; a huge figure, all muscle. Sam's immediate thought was of Jett who was coming to hang out and mooch a few beers off of him. However, that thought immediately soured as his wolf whimpered and more details came to light. The figure was bigger – full grown – to be Jett. His hair was cut short while Jett's was long and shaggy…just like the man coming used to be.

His eyes weren't what they used to be but he knew that Jacob Black was making eye contact with him from far away. Jacob's steps were full of determination and anger. It was the anger that made Sam nervous but all he could really do was sigh and become resigned to his fate. Everyone else had basically torn him a new one when he had voiced challenging Leah for the Alpha position. It was immature, stupid and selfish – at the time – but he felt the need to exert his power over Leah and Jacob's power. If anyone deserved to have a say it was Jacob who had sired Jett.

"Jacob," Sam greeted with a nod once the man had stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. Jacob greeted him back in kind with a nod and growl in his voice. "Nice day, isn't it?" Sam couldn't help the shit eating grin that had grown across his face as he felt compelled to just shoot the breeze with his former rival. Maybe it was the fact that there was no comparison between the two of them anymore. Jacob looked the same only more hardened while Sam…well…he was softer. His hand went to his little beer belly and patted as he burped behind his hand. Had he worked out Sam Uley could've looked somewhat like Jacob Black but that required intensive workouts that he couldn't afford while feeding three other mouths.

"It was much nicer the day Leah found I was going to take her place as Alpha of the pack." Sam said decided with not avoiding the giant wolf that was standing before him. The declaration made Jacob snarl and Sam could've sworn he saw his eyes flash lupine yellow for a second. Sam could only shrug with a small frown and hunched down deeper into his chair as the wind picked up.

"Everything alright out here?" Mark asked with a deep frown as he opened the screen door. Neither man bothered to look at him and Sam wondered if Jacob knew or cared that Mark had a double barrel shotgun in the hand, that was no doubt, hidden next to the door out of sight.

"Yea, Mark, we're good. Me and Jacob, here just need to settle some debts." Sam said, nodding for Jacob to sit in the chair next to him on the porch. Mark looked on with a sullen and alert look as Jacob instead took a seat on the porch rail, still glaring at Sam.

"Just don't get no blood on my porch." Mark grumbled as the screen door slammed shut and he walked towards the back of the house. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at his dear old, reliable cousin. Mark had found out about the spirit warriors by accident when Leah had come to collect the reluctant father and send him back to his yelling wife and screaming children. One word led to another, one step in defiance and dominant led to another and before Sam knew it, they both had phased in Mark's backyard and would've torn up the yard had not Embry and Paul shown up when they did.

Sam turned his focus back onto the present, his eyes quickly sizing up Jacob Black. Sam had to admit that he both admired and hated the man before him – always had. Jacob had the status, honor and later the girl Sam Uley had always wanted. Yet, for the first time, Sam found himself pitying Jacob Black. Jacob had missed out on sixteen years of Jett's life and just _now_ showed up to exercise his paternal rights by either threatening or maiming or possibly killing the man that threatened the woman he loved life and that of their son.

"Didn't Leah tell you _this_ was pointless?" Sam asked knowing that the only way Jacob could found out about this bit of dirty laundry was from the wolf's own mouth.

"She told me it was over and done with." Jacob admitted after a beat of silence, his shoulders falling and the anger having dissipated for the moment; rational having seemed to won out for the moment.

"How'd you find out?" Sam asked rubbing his hands together for warmth. Sam listened as Jacob recounted him the meeting that took place between him and Leah with Billy and Sue as moderators or moral support.

"I don't blame you," Sam admitted once Jacob had finished. "For one, I would do the same thing and two…it's just how you've always been. Jett's the same way." Sam said with a warm smile, thinking about the boy. "He's has that strong sense of justice in him too. He's a lot like you…and Leah…it's scary."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob asked and Sam wasn't sure if he was asking for advice or if it was rhetorical. The question hung in the air, refusing to move or respond.

"What do you want to happen?" Sam asked drawing upon past conversations when he felt the same sense of hopelessness, loss and regret as Jacob. He raised an eyebrow as Jacob chuckled dryly, a dark smirk on his face.

"Leah asked me the same thing…would it even matter?"

Sam could only shake his head because in their world where the spirit world decided what was best for everyone and _who_ was best…wants didn't matter.

"Well…don't think about what _you_ want…think about what you want for your boys." Sam said deciding to give the paternal response. He wasn't Husband of the Year but he tried to always do what was best for his kids and looking at the man beside him, Sam Uley didn't doubt that Jacob Black would do what was best for his sons.

Sam wasn't sure what spurred him on but he found himself telling Jacob that he knew about Jett. The way Jett and Levi would rough house around, how he teased Matt about his singing because _he_ couldn't carry a tune (so much like his dad), the trouble that Jett got into whenever he hung out with the twins and how he and David always came together to struggle over their math. The fight he had to endure to become the Jr. Alpha of the next generation. His playful mannerisms and about the level of seriousness that was just underneath the surface of his carefree and boyish smile. How Jett treated the men interested in dating Leah. Sam didn't even leave out how Jett had attacked him the first night that Jacob had arrived for 'challenging' Leah's position.

He knew just about everything there was to know about Harry Michael "Jett" Clearwater as he did about Levi. Jett had, in a sense, become the old pack's son. They all cared about him, loved him like their own and without a doubt would kill and die to ensure his safety. Sam wanted Jacob to share in this bond – they all did. Leah was stubborn and Jett even more so. Jett needed his father, even if he and Leah weren't aware of it. Jett needed Jacob and as Sam watched Jacob's expressions, as he heard about his son with a bittersweet smile; Sam knew that Jacob needed Jett too.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed throughout the house, reverberated off of the walls, the porcelain vases and figures. The furniture had not been needed when the Cullens left so many years ago and so remained behind. Each piece is familiar and spoke of a home that no longer existed. She stopped outside the room that once belonged to her father, Edward, and is now 'Jacob's room'. Compared to the other rooms of the mansion it is small, two walls filled with floor to ceiling windows giving a beautiful view of the forest. As a child, the room held her father's records, cassettes and CDs of his favorite composers. A couch substituted as a bed to play into the ploy that they were all normal teenagers – although just a tad bit eccentric.

She stood at the threshold of the room looking in like a polite guest. She frowned realizing that she was an outsider within her own family's home. She had taken Alice and Jasper's old room as it held a huge a huge walk-in closet for all of her clothes, shoes and purses. It hadn't bothered her before that her husband refused to share a room, let alone a bed with her. It was some a pleasant solution to a problem that neither seemed able to resolve or absolve. She hated him, loathed his touch, his presence and everything that was him – a part of him.

However, now, she hated the distance that existed between them. She hated it for the simple fact that while the distance, was either growing or remained the same between them, it was shrinking between him and the rest of the world. He started having 'family' breakfast with Jay, cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes. Some days the two just had a simple bowl of cereal. At first the change was awkward, there was a strained silence between them and Jay was as anxious around Jacob as someone faced with the fact that they were locked in a room with a cobra. Over time that strain began to disappear and the two began to talk some, share their 'plans' and even discussed possibly 'making' plans with one another. At the root of their talks were always Leah and/or Jett.

Renesmee hissed as she felt the stained polished wood from the doorframe bite into the flesh under her nails. She could smell her own blood in the air and it sickened her. The stench reminded her of the day she gave birth to Jay and all the other failed birthing attempts before that one. Her blood didn't smell sweet and intoxicating like Jacob's used to or a human's. It was bland, stale…almost dead, reeking of the undead genes that were part of her genetic make-up. It was a grim reminder that she was neither human nor vampire. It reminded her that outside of her family she had nowhere else to go, nowhere that she belonged. But _they_ did and had found it.

Having summed up a will of angry and bitter defiance Renesmee crossed the threshold and walked into Jacob's room with an air of dominance and ownership. He only had this room because her family – _she_ – allowed it. He had no right to keep her out and away from his possessions.

The room was simply furnished: a bed with dark blue sheets and matching pillowcase, a shelf filled with magazines – car magazines, a few Indian objects like a dream catcher, a few wolf carvings that were quite possibly supposed to represent his pack and a couple of pictures. These held Renesmee's attention more as they were pictures of him as a boy with his mother, Sarah. There was no denying that she was beautiful and Renesmee frowned when she saw the internal love and beauty she had for little Jacob reflected in her eyes. Another was of him and Billy seated on a porch together. Jacob held a sheepish smile, his head tilted as if caught in the middle of shaking his head at something Billy had said. He was small…younger in that picture with a hint of baby fat around his face that Renesmee couldn't recall ever having seen in his face. The rest of the pictures told a story of his childhood, moments frozen in time that Jacob selfishly kept to himself and Renesmee found herself enviously wishing she knew about. She had frowned and even growled at the scattered pictures that held Leah but they were group shots. Those she couldn't hate as much…that was until she found one of just the two of them.

The picture was innocent enough just at first glance unless you already knew the history between the two individuals in the frame. The longer one looked, the more of a back story could be constructed but the end result would be the same - the two were in love. Both were on a, now familiar, porch Leah seated on the rail and Jacob leaning against it. His arms formed a trapezoid of russet colored muscles that looked hard as marble. He had no shirt on and his sculpted abs were barely hidden under the shadow this his own body created. Leah was long, lean legs exposed in short shorts, that seemed better suited for Hooters or bed clothes, and ended at a slim waist. The two were looking at each other. Their expressions gave the impression that they were sharing some kind of secret; a secret that only they knew. Leah was on the brink of laughter and Jacob's smile was devilish.

Jealousy welled up inside of Renesmee at how comfortable and 'perfect' the two looked side-by-side. The fact that there was a picture from over sixteen years ago that he held onto, cherished enough to put in a frame. A violent rage began to build up deep inside her – a hatred that had always sat simmering within her bowls. Secretly, she had known that the only reason he had returned was for _her_. Jay had just been an excuse but in the end it always boiled down to that bitch.

She wanted to break the frame, destroy the picture and then begin a rampage in the small room. Destroy everything that he holds dear. The frame was in hand, arm raised and tense, prepared to dash Jacob's loving memories like so many of her hopes, wishes, dreams and childhood fantasies were.

The only thing that prevented this whirlwind of angst and destruction was the crunch of tires on gravel down the road. Fear had consumed her. She no longer felt the security that Jacob, as her imprint, would never hurt her. With the growing distance between them it could also mean his tolerance was shorter. How would he react if she destroyed his precious 'Lee'? The air of dominance, defiance and ownership left her and she fled from his room, seeking out sanctuary in the living room where Edward's piano still remained.

She later felt childish when it turned out to be just Charlie Swan. The two sat with an expensive tea set in between them, an intricate emerald colored design decorating the rims and saucers of their cups. Charlie drunk his tea and ate the neat little tea cakes as he prattled on about how happy he was to have her back in town. She was using him as a buffer for when Jacob returned and realized that she had been in his room.

It must've been the growing distance between her and the others that made up her family, or her vanity having come through and was desperate for the positive attention, affection and adoration that she used to receive as a child that made her welcome and want to keep Charlie close. He was the only biological family member that she could recall from her childhood, aside from her parents, but she could never find it in herself to call Charlie other than by his name. Grandpa was a title reserved for Carlisle or maybe it was because of the lie that Bella and Edward had conjured up; that Renesmee was Edward's distant niece or cousin whose parents had died in an accident. She'd forgotten the details and the variety of other lies created over the years that allowed her and the Cullens to join human society. Jacob had once told her that Charlie didn't believe the story and saw her as his grandchild – _you have Bella's eyes_, Jacob had said when pushed as to why.

Her eyes.

She wondered if she still had her mother's eyes and if Charlie still saw a bit of his wayward, stubborn child in Renesmee. As she came back to the conversation, the small smile that had graced her lips disappeared when she realized Charlie was talking – fondly – about Jay. Charlie was excited to have a great-grandson and had already made plans for all the things that they would do together. Charlie would take him fishing (river and deep sea), they'd take a day trip to Seattle to watch a Mariner's game. He was looking forward to attending one of his many sporting events, having them all over for dinner and in short sharing parts of his life with the next generation.

Jealousy and envy welled up inside Renesmee again over the amount of affection being lavished over Jay, by her own grandfather at that. Jay wasn't worthy of love – especially not Charlie's. Jay was a monster, had stolen away her femininity, usurped her family's love and attention and when put in comparison with Jett proved how weak of a 'soul mate' she had been for the Alpha of the Quileute pack. She wanted to scream at Charlie to love her but not him – never him. She didn't want to share Charlie anymore then Jacob wanted to share all of La Push with her. She had to fight back a dark smile as her lips parted, before they turned into a small frown and allowed her body to call up the pain she had felt only moments ago.

"Those all sound, like, fun…but, I don't think Jacob – rather, Leah wouldn't approve." Renesmee had learned over the years how to read people, pick out details in what they said or didn't say. Charlie had made no mention of Leah or Jett. No doubt, he knew of the connection between the three long before Jett began to show his father's physical traits.

"What?" Charlie breathed out. She could tell that Charlie had, at the least, mixed emotions about Leah Clearwater. After all, she was the daughter of his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, and was that figure that loomed over Charlie's entire life, the possibility of their being 'another' that could destroy a family.

"Yes, Leah has forbidden me from coming onto Quileute Lands." It was only a half-truth. She wasn't allowed on Quileute Lands but it was Jacob who instated the rule…but Charlie did not need to know that.

Renesmee isn't quite sure exactly all that she said; whether they were truths, half-truths, complete lies or if she was simply unloading a lifetime's worth of insecurities and deepest darkest fears. All she knew was that Leah and Jay were each at the core of her problems. Leah had been the catalyst with her long, tanned legs, full lips and wild ways. She had already seduced Jacob Black and imagined her surprise to find out that a child had been born of their torrid affair. Jacob had spent their entire marriage comparing the two women and Renesmee just 'never felt good enough'. Jay didn't respect her and Jacob remained indifferent to this slight. The boy hardly acknowledged her and even came home bragging about everything 'Leah allowed' and that 'he didn't have to listen' to his mother. Leah was slowly stealing the family she fought to hold together and loved.

She watched bemused as Charlie's eyes softened, a lump formed in his throat that made it hard for him to swallow and his own pain came to the surface. The long held regrets, sorrows and pains from his own failed marriage with Renee when Bella was a small child. It was no secret that Renee went through men, good and bad, like bottles of water. Charlie had always wished he'd done more, maybe fought to keep his family together instead of letting Renee walk out with Bella and never look back. Renesmee witnessed his insecurities whenever he was with Sue. He was intimidated by the doctors and male nurses she worked with, always anxious about 'impressing' Seth and, especially, Leah Clearwater and struggled dealing with his shy personality that made expressing himself an everyday struggle.

"Oh, Ness, sweetie, I'm sorry to hear that." Charlie said placing a warm, calloused hand on top of hers. There was sincerity in his voice and Renesmee both loved and hated it. He understood but there was also pity in his voice – a mutually shared pity. She wasn't meant to be pitied but envied.

"Thank you, Charlie," Renesmee answered in an attempt to show gratitude. "I knew you'd understand."

"Have – have you two maybe tried counseling? Or maybe family therapy?" Her hand tightened at the suggestion. He was trying to make suggestions to improve the situation but Renesmee didn't want any of that. She wanted someone to simply side with her and realize how horrible, selfish and mean Jacob and Jay were.

"Jacob refuses to go and…there's also the issue of…their 'genetic' conditions." Renesmee stated hinting at the wolves that were inside of them. Jacob had proven to Charlie that the legends he grew up hearing being retold by Harry and Billy as children were true. He had to have pieced together their strange behavior and lack of layers as part of the idiosyncrasies of the wolf.

"Well…I hadn't thought of that." Charlie admitted with a heavy sigh, his brow creased in concentration. Renesmee had never noticed it before but it was the same face that Bella made whenever she began to concentrate on something. "Well…maybe if I talk to Leah about letting you," Renesmee cut Charlie short with a sharp 'no' that was more forceful and suspicious then she wanted.

"No, I – I don't want Leah thinking that I'm letting her get to me." Renesmee recovered. It seemed to be an answer that satisfied whatever curiosity that Charlie would've had. "You can go where I can't for the moment. How about you just keep an eye on Jacob in my absence? Remind him that he's married to me." Renesmee felt her smile grow as Charlie quietly nodded his head in agreement. There wasn't any doubt that Charlie would do all that he could to help his granddaughter keep her family together. He wouldn't want to see history repeat itself; a spouse leaving the other, taking their only child and the child shunning the left behind parent. She waved at him as he drove away having already told him how grateful she was to have, at least someone, in her corner. All that was left was to find some way to break Jay's relationship with the rest of the dogs.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but life has just been real busy these last couple of months and I do not foresee it lightening up anytime soon. Still writing whenever I can but it's never enough time. If only there was more time! But here's a short update and I'm hoping to have a longer one next time as part of it...a bit of it is already written. Thanks for sticking me and my sucky updating schedule.

Deuces!


	14. Misplaced Trust

Misplaced Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. First let me apologize for this chapter...the ending...it's what I had in mind...but I'm not liking the delivery and I have, literally, sat on it for weeks. Then decided that I must be overthinking the whole matter and need to get on with it. So enjoy!**

* * *

There was a thick and heavy tension in the air that felt almost suffocating. It seeped through the thick layers of fur and down into one's skin. Jett found himself shaking, trying to loose the tension and fighting the urge to take off running. These were all Jay's emotions; his feelings, his desires and urges. Jett had always wanted a little brother or sister, someone to share his childhood with and develop a close bond. The twins had a special bond that no one could match as it was true for Leah and Seth. Now that he had the little brother and had felt the familial bond between them grow, he also had a strong dislike for it as well. Jay wasn't confident, he only kept his anger and annoyance in check but his low self-esteem was like a soggy and clammy blanket, desperate to wrap around Jett and pull him down too.

Looking up Jett could see his little brother practically shaking like a leaf, Jacob beside him. It was almost hard to believe that the two were related. Jacob was tall, strong, and confident…to the point of cockiness while Jay wasn't. Physically, Jay had Jacob's eyes but…that was the end of it. Jay was…almost…kinda sorta…pretty?

"_Gross, he's your brother!"_ Jett growled in annoyance as Levi roughly slammed into his shoulder.

"_I didn't mean like that."_ Jett snarled back, his ears laid flat against his skull and his fur bristling at the thought Levi had slipped. He hadn't meant to drop his block. It was just hard to maintain with Jay around.

"_You scared the pup shitless,"_ David commented with a hoarse canine cough that substituted for a laugh. _"I'm surprised he even showed up after yesterday."_

Jett looked at Jay, again, as Leah stood before him, next to Billy and went through an unprecedented ceremony of welcoming the new pack members. Yesterday, Jett had gone to pick up his little brother from the mansion and the rest of the pack tagged along for the ride. Over the past week, Jett and Matt had met him after school but the pack wound up in detention for starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Jay wasn't confident enough to come to the rez on his own and instead went home.

* * *

"_Are you sure he's not in the cottage?" Matt asked with a deep frown as he sat next to Jett glaring at the house that the hybrid was in._

"_Yea, I checked there already." Jett admitted with his own matching frown. It was his first time back on the Cullen territory since Jacob and family arrived._

"_Blow the horn and maybe he'll come running out." Ryan said from the truck bed. Everyone was glaring at the house as if it was some kind of monster, a creature not to be trusted and could attack them at any given second._

"_I'm sure they heard us pull up." Rob seconded as his grip on the truck tightened._

_Jett would've loved to have just blown the horn and had Jay come out ready to go…but, this wasn't the rez and Jay wasn't just some rez kid. Renesmee wasn't just some rez mother either. Plus, Leah had told Jett to always make sure to let a parent know where their child was going and with who. He had a responsibility and it was to be respectful to his peers' parents, set an example and not act 'suspicious'._

"_Well let's do the damned thing." Jett said drawing up his courage and walking towards the house. He could sense the pack behind him, now all on high alert, and watching his every move. It was reassuring knowing that they were looking out for him, ready to protect their future Alpha and brother with their lives. _

_The door was painted a deep black and Jett wasn't sure if it was wood or – steel, definitely steel – until he knocked on it. The sound echoed throughout the house; it was dead and hollow which seemed very befitting for a coven of vampires. Also, Seth had said there was never any need for a doorbell because someone always answered the door before it was necessary. The door was probably more for defense than aesthetics. _

_Jett felt a small smile grow across his face as heavy feet pounded within the house and a second later the door was wrenched open. Jay stood on the other side, slightly out of breath and a crooked smile of his own._

"_You came," Jay declared in what Jett wasn't sure was a question or a statement._

"_Yea, you ready?" Jett asked and stepped aside so that Jay could see the rest of the pack behind him. Matt and the twins greeted him with a cheer and wave that were more of a desperate plea for Jay to get his ass in gear. _

"_Ready for what?" Jett stiffened as Renesmee appeared beside Jay. She smelled of stale blood, her brown eyes had a slight gold tint around the iris and the way she looked Jett up and down made him feel sick to his stomach. _

"_Jay's been hanging out with me after school." Jett stated trying to be respectful and resisting the urge to phase and rip her to pieces. "Is – is it alright?" Jett asked as Jay looked at Renesmee in a silent plea._

"_Oh, _now_ you're asking me, huh?" Renesmee singed as she edged closer to the door and Jett. _

"_Well…Jacob had given his permission earlier." Jett stated before looking at Jay and silently ordering him to get his shit._

"_Yes, my husband and _your_ father." Renesmee sneered. "Is _he_ making you hang out with…this…thing?" Renesmee asked glaring at Jay as her lip curled in disgust._

"_No," Jett growled out not liking Renesmee's tone. Jett had to agree with Leah's sentiment about her – this bitch is crazy. "Jay, get your bags – now." Jett ordered as Jay seemed rooted to the floor. It didn't take long for Jay to snap out of his stupor and follow through with Jett's command, unfortunately, leaving Jett alone with Renesmee at the front door._

"_You can use the Alpha command, that's very impressive." Jett felt his stomach churn as Renesmee licked her lips. _

"_Look…Renesmee,"_

"_Call me Nessie." She cooed and it earned a chuckle from Jett, that was more annoyance and disgust, as he caught a whiff of her arousal and Jay slipped by to stand next to him._

"_Right, so Renesmee…I don't know how you're going to take this…and frankly, I couldn't give a fuck but, I'm not your type. I'm not desperate or weak. I don't need a fucking vampire bitch to 'complete me'. So if you could please, spare me the stench of your cunt. I'd really hate to throw up on your doormat." Jett could hear both Jay and Renesmee's gasp of shock. He didn't care. Whatever Seth had that allowed him to be nice and…friendly to vampires, Jett certainly hadn't inherited. "Get in the truck." Jett stated before Renesmee wanted to grow a pair or get over her shock and try to ruin the kid's fun for the day. No doubt that this would get back to Leah and Grandma, there'd be a sharp cuff to the back of his head and probably a lecture on respecting women. Hell, Jacob might want to weigh in for disrespecting his wife but in Jett's eyes, the only good vampire was a dead vampire. She had already reached in the end of his patience for her._

"_You think I'm the threat here but don't underestimate your little brother." Jett didn't have a chance to respond before Renesmee snatched his wrist and his vision disappeared. Instead of the Olympic forest and the mansion Jett was assaulted with images of a small red baby – not red but covered in blood. Its mouth opened in a blood curdling scream that showed a mouthful of sharp teeth._

"_The – the baby ate your uterus, Nessie," A blonde haired man said to Jett. "You won't be able to have anymore children." Jett felt an overwhelming sense of anger, fear, relief and bitterness washed over him but was then replaced with hatred and loathing._

_The images switched up to a small child, screaming his head off as Jacob held him out at arm's length, his face scrunched up in pain. The smell of burnt flesh hit Jett's nose and he was hit with a sudden bout of nausea, bile having rushed up to his throat when the images were done._

"_That is what you're dealing with." Renesmee said with a cold, hard look upon her face. Jett swallowed the bile and stood up to his full height, towering over the small woman before him. His forehead was covered in sweat and when he looked back Jay was just reaching the truck. He wasn't sure what had happened, why or how long it had occurred but it sent a shiver down his spine._

_From the images – no, memories – that Jett had seen, Jay had left Renesmee barren. The barren part wasn't so upsetting, although the fact that Jay _ate_ her womb was…it was disgusting. The really troubling and frightening thing was that Jay had, somehow, burned Jacob. Was it some kind of vampire power? Both Bella and Edward Cullen had one and Renesmee, obviously, had one as well. It'd only make sense that Jay would've developed some sort of mental ability. The stench of burnt flesh seemed imbedded in Jett's nose the entire drive back to La Push. Everyone sensed his unease and Matt asked a couple of times if he was alright. A harsh growl of 'yes' had stopped any further inquiries into Jett's state._

_It hounded him – the memories of Jay's childhood. Matt and the twins tried to act as if nothing was amiss, laughing, joking and stuffing their mouths with chips, dip and pizza rolls. They were all seated in Leah's kitchen, crammed around the table that Jett recalled making with Leah six years back. That was what kept coming to the forefront of his thoughts – Mommy. It was Jett's job to protect his Mom, not invite danger to join and sit at his dinner table. But…he was conflicted. A part of him didn't want to believe Renesmee, just wanted to chalk what he saw as the thoughts of a crazy bitch – a crazy vampire bitch. That Jay was his brother, a member of his pack and tribe. Yet, the other half, the wolf side that wanted to protect his friends and loved ones didn't like the risk. They had to be certain – absolutely certain._

_But how? What if he lied?_

"_What's your power?" Jett blurted out in a growl that silenced the entire table. He wasn't even aware that he was shaking, trembling with emotions that were a mixture of disgust that he was related to a vampire-wolf hybrid and rage that a potentially dangerous wolf was going to be welcomed into the pack. He didn't want it to be true and the uncertainty churned his stomach._

"_What?" Jay breathed out as he stiffened and looked at Jett with wide, frightened eyes. Jett could practically taste Jay's fear that was feeding the angry and overprotective wolf inside. _

"_You heard me," Jett snarled as the pack's eyes flitted between the two brothers. "What is your power?"_

"_I – I," Jett silently pleaded that he'd just confess – come clean._

_Don't lie to me._

"_I don't have a power." Jay whimpered. It was the wrong response. It all happened so fast. Leah had always told him that he had to stay in control of his wolf, to not let the beast within take over. In a matter of seconds the table had been flipped over, scattering bags of chips, plates, pens, pencils, notebooks, textbooks, flashcards, binders and every other school items on the floor. The wolves scooted back too stunned and curious to be of aid to either party involved. _

_Their fear and Jay's fear only fueled Jett's anger. They needed the truth and they were going to get it. Nobody was going to harm his mother – his Mommy. Jay's eyes widened as Jett's hand easily closed around his neck. He raised the younger wolf up to be almost eye level with him – almost. Jett felt sick because he knew he'd crossed a line, he didn't want to hurt Jay but the wheels were already in motion. _

"_Don't fuckin' lie to me," Jett snarled closing the gap between them. Jay whimpered and Jett could practically see his wolf submitting._

"_Jett," Matt called as he recovered first._

"_He has a power," Jett snapped back as Jay struggled feebly in his hold. "Your fuckin' mother showed me. He ate her uterus or some crazy shit like that and he burned Jacob. He somehow burned Jacob." Jett felt his eye twitch as Jay gasped in surprise and suddenly looked guilty. It was true. "Deny it. Deny it!" Jett snarled as he slammed Jay's back into the wall. The boy cried out in pain. Jay's pain was Jett's own. Jett felt the shame and guilt wash over him – he started hating himself. He hated the feeling – feelings that weren't his own._

"_Jett, NO!" Jett didn't bother too turn around when Leah entered the kitchen. Instead of Jacob with the third degree burns on his body it was Leah instead. Jett wouldn't let that happen. Ephraim fucked up years and years ago by allowing the Cullens to stay and even after all the death that they and Bella Swan caused the Quileutes did nothing. Jett knew it was best to eliminate the problem before it grew too big to handle._

"_You don't understand," Jett growled out as Leah rushed over and shoved him. He should've expected her to intervene here like she did with Jacob. "He has a power – he can hurt you."_

"_He doesn't have a power. All he can do is transform just like you." Leah growled back at him. Jett's eyes widened as Leah knelt down beside Jay, his throat red and purple from Jett's grip as he coughed and desperately gulped up air. "What were you thinking? You could've killed him." Leah's tone wasn't as harsh as he would've expected but he could see the pain and concern in her eyes. Looking around Jett found the kitchen empty. "I sent them away but answer me."_

"_Re-Renesmee showed me," Jett trailed off as Jay choked out a sob of pain and grief. _

"_I did do it," Jay sobbed. "She can't have kids because of me and – and I did burn Dad…but they were accidents. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Jett felt nauseas as Leah held Jay close and he cried._

_Jett heard Leah call his name but ignored her as he went to his room and collapsed on the bed. His eyes burned, throat was tight and his body felt so heavy – as if it weighed a ton. He was embarrassed, ashamed and felt like shit. Pulling his blanket over top of his head Jett tried to hide away from the emotions and the pain that he had caused. He was supposed to protect his people, not hurt them._

_He wasn't sure how long he remained tucked away under his blanket while his mom tended to Jay but his heart raced and his stomach sank when he heard determined and slow footsteps climbing the stairs. Jett knew it was going to be either Embry or Seth who would discipline him. _

_How stupid could he have been? Why did he take the word of a blood sucking bitch?_

_He had to bite back a growl when Jacob's form stood in the doorway, his massive size filling up the frame easily. _

"_Can I come in?" Jacob asked. His voice was barely above a whisper but Jett heard him loud and clear._

"_Go away." Jett grumbled before he turned back around and pulled his blanket over his head. Jett could feel his frustration had grown and his patience shrinking as Jacob still walked into his room. "I thought I told you to go away." His body was tense and he hated that his wolf recognized Jacob as a powerful…what was he really? A rival, or maybe an ally?_

"_I heard you but…I figured since you're both my and Leah's son…you really don't want to be left alone. You want to talk about what happened." Jett snorted under his blanket. Where did Jacob Black get off trying to act like he knew Jett? _

_The thought of silence had crossed Jett's mind; he continued to ignore him figuring then Jacob Black would eventually grow bored or take the hint and leave. However, Jacob remained. He didn't say anything or even look at Jett. He just remained in the room, patiently waiting and somehow entertaining his mind for the time being._

"_I didn't want to hurt him." Jett blurted out and silently cursed himself. He did want to get it all out in the open, off his chest. "I – I just – I don't know." Jett said as he sat up and Jacob sat down beside him. The mattress groaned under their combined weight. Jacob made Jett feel so small._

"_Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jacob said resting his elbows on his thighs. Jett caught Jacob chancing a glance at him from the corner of his eyes._

"_You married one crazy bitch, that's what happened." Jett snapped looking Jacob in his eyes. If the man had never left to run with a coven of vampires then Jett wouldn't have had to lose control. He'd have a sibling whose allegiance and abilities wouldn't even be questioned. It was childish but Jett wanted to blame Jacob. Jacob could only smirk at the comment, not taking any offense to the insult. "I can't believe you made her a 'Black'." Jett noticed as Jacob's eyes widened for a second as if a thought suddenly hit him but it was pushed away and returned his focus to his son._

"_Can't disagree with you…but what did she do?" Jett took a deep breath and recounted his run in with Renesmee. Jacob growled when Jett mentioned how Renesmee had hit on him, cursed under his breath at the memory of Renesmee and Carlisle talking and he groaned when the memory of him and Jay was brought up. "Fuck," Jacob hissed as he glared at the small dark blue rug on Jett's floor._

"_Jett, you gotta believe me when I tell you that Jay is more wolf than vampire." Jacob said looking Jett in the eyes. "He's not a threat to you, Leah or anyone else here. He has the potential to be as volatile as you, Levi, Matt and David." Jett could only nod his head in agreement. Out of the pack, thus far, he'd proven himself to be more dangerous then Jay. "Jay doesn't want to hurt anybody and that has more to do with me and how I've been with him and handled his first phase. He – he's not as confident and assured of himself as you are." Jacob said with a sad sigh. "He holds a lot of stuff inside…I don't even know a third of what that is. I didn't know about them until I came over here sensing something was wrong and heard what he was telling Leah."_

"_He said that they were accidents." Jett whispered feeling guilty all over again._

"_Renesmee issues are her own and not Jay's." Jacob growled out. "The burning accident was just that. Jay was little, thought he was old enough to make tea." Jett's eyes widened upon hearing the tidbit of information that Renesmee left out. "He would've burnt himself had I not arrived when I did. I wasn't thinking – other then getting Jay out of the way."_

"_I – I didn't know…and – and he didn't tell me." Jett felt his shoulders slump. It wasn't as if he'd given Jay much of a chance to explain._

"_Like I said, he's not as confident as you are. Don't feel bad because it's not your fault." Jett could see that Jacob wanted to touch him, place a hand on his shoulder as comfort and offer reassurance that the blame wasn't on him. Jacob was taking the blame on himself…and Renesmee. "Leah's calming him down now."_

"_I'll apologize." Jett stated nodding his head, agreeing with himself. Jacob smiled warmly at him, his eyes softening with pride. It was the same look that Grandpa gave him whenever he did something worthy of pride. It embarrassed Jett…a little._

"_You're not as stubborn as I thought you'd be." Jacob said standing up with a smirk. "You must've inherited that from Seth." Jett only snorted at the response as Jacob muttered how 'there's more of her in you though' as he walked out the door._

* * *

Jett hadn't gotten to apologize like he wanted to that night. Jay had gone home with Jacob and it left Jett, home alone, with an angry, disappointed and frustrated Leah Clearwater. Jett had been spared a lecture when he blurted out that Jacob had spoken to him – well, listened mostly, and that he was going to apologize to Jay when he got the chance.

Coming out of his thoughts Jett watched as Jacob and Jay both phased into their wolf forms to be properly welcomed to the pack. It was the first time Jett had seen Jay in his wolf form. He was…small – lean mostly with long legs. Just like his human form, he wasn't excessively muscular and truly looked like a pup compared to Jacob who was massive. Jacob's coat was a rich russet color that made him stand out amongst the pack. Jay's coat was a bit low key with a softer light grey coloring that held a reddish or brownish tint.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ Leah said gently as she walked up to Jay. She was taller then him but Jett noticed that they had the same build…almost. _"You're one of us now and we always look out for one another."_ Jett could feel Leah's motherly love wash over the entire pack as she licked Jay's nose before wrapping her neck around his in a lupine hug. The tail that had been tucked in between Jay's legs slowly eased out. The calm, collected and indifferent Jay seemed an illusion as Jay returned the affection, burying his snout into her coat.

Jett smiled as Jay's thoughts assaulted him. He adored Leah's scent, wanted to always be close to Leah and her warmth and make her proud.

"_Now go greet the others."_ Leah ordered as she brushed along Jay's side and nudged his rump with her snout, pushing him towards his brothers and uncles.

"_Welcome to the fold, kid."_ Embry said as Leah's second-in-command with a playful head butt that was both welcoming and proved Embry's strength.

The others greeted him in kind; the older wolves were more reserved in their greetings giving head butts, nods with lulled out tongues and quick brushes against the side that was mixing Jay's scent with their own. With each warm greeting the more self-assured and comfortable Jay grew.

Jett waited patiently for his turn to welcome his brother into the pack. He couldn't hold it against Jay when the pup stopped in front of him, the lupine smile slowly falling from his muzzle and the once held up head ducking a little out of fear, guilt and submission.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Jett breathed out before head-butting Jay into an awkward hug. He had almost knocked the pup off his feet but he could feel Jay warming up to the affection. Jett smiled as once the two brother broke apart the rest of the pack rushed on to Jay; Matt playfully nipping Jay on the muzzle, Levi head-butting Jay and succeeding in knocking him over, Ryan and Rob pounced on top of the fallen Jay, yipping and nipping excitedly. Jett watched over the scene, keeping a close eye on David but he relaxed as David head-butted him.

Jett turned around, hopeful that his mother saw him make up with his brother and felt his fur bristle. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Jacob hugged up with his Mommy. One of Jacob's legs was laid across Leah's back, his canines, basically, grooming her as Leah, playfully, nipped at him. What was even more disconcerting about the whole interaction was that Jett couldn't hear either Leah or Jacob's thoughts.

A/N: So here goes an update that I had written before the last chapter with Renesmee. So once again bare with me because I am working on the next chapter but life keeps getting in the way. You would think holidays I would get a moment to sit, relax and think...but NO! There's relatives, Christmas lists, appointments, parties and SO MANY OTHER THINGS! I'd pull out my hair but I just got it shaved down and there isn't much to pull. Okay, let me wrap this up because my supervisor is looking at me and I think she's trying to think up an excuse to come over and start snooping.

Love you all!


	15. Elephants

Elephants

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and all original characters are the creation and property of moi. No monetary compensation is being received for the work being read and if it was I assure you that I'd update a lot quicker and more frequently.**

* * *

Jay sat on Jett's bed that was softer then he had expected it to be. After living in Forks for so many months it was hard for him to believe that this was the first time that he had ever been in Jett's bedroom. His own room was more Spartan compared to Jett's which was filled with pictures in frames, posters, postcards of faraway locations, the occasional bikini-clad girl sitting on the hood of some car he didn't recognize, a small fish tank with a small turtle and wooden figurines. The small turtle inside the tank, sat contently on his rock staring at Jay, as if stoically questioning or wondering who he was. Most of the figurines, Jay could only guess, were Jett's own handiwork, and they were laid out in chronological order so the improvement in his craft was clearly visible. His eyes skirted around the room, observing every little detail and committing them to memory. Neither boy had said anything since their arrived and Jay knew that they were both avoiding the pink elephant in the room.

The two brothers had made up: Jett apologizing and asking Jay for his forgiveness and Jay eagerly giving it. They were 'pack' brothers now and the strengthening of their bond was not something that Jay wasn't going to take lightly.

Jay's eyes lighted, finally, onto Jett's bed and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a simple black and red blanket with fish and circles on it. Jett's back was turned to Jay as he had opted to do a bit of his math homework before Leah found out. The blanket was soft and warm in his hands…and small. In fact, it was too small for Jett.

"Is this your baby blanket?" Jay asked, trying in vain to suppress his smirk. Jett tensed and turned around looking at Jay as if he was caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. The blanket was barely big enough to cover Jett's broad shoulders.

"Yea, so what if it is?" Jett asked surprising Jay with his honesty.

"Why do you keep it?" Jay asked seriously now that all chances of teasing Jett were gone. Jay didn't have the heart to rib his brother over something he, personally, wished he had such fond memories and a strong attachment for.

"I don't know," Jett answered with a shrug. His eyes watched Jay's every move carefully. It was just a blanket but Jay could tell it still meant something to him. "It's not like it's a rag or anything." Jett's frown deepened as Jay's arms folded in front of it, shielding it from sight.

"Why is it these colors?" Jay asked as he felt the soft material underneath his fingertips. It really was soft and he tried to bring to mind his own blanket. He did have one, didn't he?

"Those are our tribe's colors and some of the older family's have their own patterns; a marking to let you know from afar who it was." Jett said pointing at the fish. "The Clearwaters were fishers – Mom says one of the best, which means that we were _the_ best." Jett said with a confident smirk.

"And the circles, what do they mean?" Jay asked amazed that something so simple and beautiful could hold so much meaning and significance.

"The circle represents family," Jett stated with a small frown. "And head – head of the tribe. It's the Black family pattern." There was disappointment in his voice that left Jay confused. "I just always thought they were bubbles…you know, like from the fish." Jett answered as if having heard Jay's thoughts. Jay looked at the blanket that signified to the entire reservation that Jett was of two prominent families…and yet he never knew.

"Wish I had a blanket like this." Jay mumbled softly. The Cullens' had their own family crest but it was small in comparison to Jett's blanket…and not as useful.

"My mom made my blanket when she was pregnant with me." Jett said slipping the blanket out of Jay's grasp and folding it up neatly. "I'm sure Aunt Rachel made you one too – everybody gets a small blanket." Jett stated, selfishly and slyly, telling Jay to go find his own.

Jay looked on in silence and with envy as Jett placed the blanket back at the foot of his bed. He wondered if Jacob had even bothered keeping such a thing as simple as a baby blanket. Or maybe had Renesmee destroyed it?

The thought of Renesmee brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth. Last night had brought about a drastic change in his life. Jacob had finally left Renesmee was just one but he had gained a strong support in Leah Clearwater.

* * *

_The day had been a roller coaster of emotions for Jay and he wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to handle anything else. Things had begun to stabilize for him. He had fallen into a routine where he woke up ready for the day – the afternoon, really, where after school Jett would meet up with him outside of Forks High and they'd go to hang out on the Rez. Jay should've known that things weren't right when Jett was nowhere to be seen. The smile that had been gracing his face, as of late, slowly began to fall. The happiness and comfort was soon replaced with doubt and insecurity as Jay pondered over why Jett hadn't shown up. From there he was confronted with fear and a self-loathing as he found himself home alone with Renesmee but the fear didn't last long as Jett had come through._

_But even that moment of joy didn't last as Jay then learned true terror, fear and misery. Jay hadn't grown up trusting Renesmee so he was always wary around her…but…with Jett it was different. He had grown to trust and even look up to Jett and it had all been destroyed in a matter of seconds. It's not that Jay lost his trust in Jett but the other way around. Jett didn't trust Jay. He didn't want Jay around his friends and family. He saw the danger and threat that Jay was – he saw the monster._

_Jay hadn't cried in front of anyone until that day. As Leah held him, practically in her lap, Jay clung to her and cried out all of his sins, misfortunes and insecurities. He told her the kind of monster that he was. He told her how sorry he was that he was ever born. And other things that he either can never remember or never knew he held in._

_For every negative thing Jay said about himself, Leah countered it with something positive. It took him a while to actually realize that she was speaking to him but soon he found himself listening. He listened to her voice, her words, her heartbeat and the cadence of her voice. He knew he should probably let her go, free her from his grasp but he couldn't find the heart to. He didn't want to let her go – ever. She was warm. She smelled…so good; her scent was comforting and inviting. She was affectionate with him. He loved the way her hand felt as one rubbed his back and the other stroked his hair. She even kissed the top of his head…he couldn't recall the last time someone had done it…or if ever._

_He'll never forget the smile that Leah gave him when he finally pulled far enough away to look at her. Her full lips were turned down into a soft pout but they were slowing inching into a small smile, just at the corners. Her eyes that were a soft, warm hazel color were wet with unshed tears and emotions that took his breath away. She didn't look at him with pity or disgust – she looked sad. It was as if she knew his pain, felt it._

_"Jay, I want you to come and see me everyday, okay?" She had whispered wiping away his tears as hers slowly began to fell. He could only dumbly nod his head, awed by the tears that she let fall. "Just you," She stated as he fought the urge to wipe her tears away just as gently as she wiped his. "Don't wait for Jett or Jacob to bring you here. Understand?" It took a couple of questions to get Jay to finally verbalize his assent but he did. He was glad he did because it brought a smile to Leah's face._

_After that Jay couldn't remember much except that he could hear Jacob and Jett coming down the stairs. He didn't want either of them to see him in such a weak and broken state. He promised Leah he'd see her tomorrow morning and ran out the door when he felt Jett enter the kitchen. He was grateful for the silence of the forest and that Quil was on patrol. The older wolf saw him and respectfully nodded his head, possibly smelling the salt that had covered his face, and continued on with his patrol._

_The silence didn't last long once he arrived home. He couldn't fight his curiosity as Jacob and Renesmee got into the mother of all fights. The two had argued before, yelled and broken things but there was something different about this one. Jacob was the instigator this time which rarely happened. Jay could practically feel Jacob's anger and the booming of his voice as he stood just a few feet from the main house. He couldn't hear everything because they both seemed to move throughout the house, traveling from one room to another._

_You came on to my son._

_You're a bitch!_

_Don't talk about her like that._

_Don't you ever lay a hand on my sons._

_Jay had then turned and scrambled back to his cottage as the back door opened, his massive frame having cast a huge shadow over the darkened yard. Renesmee was still yelling at him as he walked out, arms full of boxes, what looked to be a knapsack across his back and a look of sheer disgust marring his features._

_"Oh! This is original," Renesmee snapped as he walked down the steps into the yard. "Walking out…you'll be back. You always come back. Why don't you leave the scrawny bastard with that bitch you love so much while you're at it?" Jacob had frozen at the insult and Jay looked on as Jacob fought the urge to say something back._

_"You'll go and fuck your little bitch to only realize that it'll never be anything like what you had with me. You'll come back with your tail tucked between your legs, begging me to take you back…and this time I'll take your balls and bronze them."_

_Jacob only shook his head and walked towards Jay's cottage and never bothered to look back at his wife of fifteen years. For once Jay found himself unable to play nonchalant as his father walked into his cottage. The darkness and anger on his face slowly melted away along with the tension in his shoulders._

_"Tomorrow…I need you to grab the empty boxes out of the garage." Jacob stated. Jay couldn't understand what had happened. Boxes? They were moving? They couldn't be moving. Not when Leah told him to come see her everyday._

_"Jay – Jay," Jacob called as he put his belongings down and gripped Jay's arms, shaking him slightly. "Calm down."_

_"No," Jay growled and shoved Jacob away. "I'm not moving. I'm not leaving here. I'm not leaving – what about Jett…and Leah." He wasn't going to leave them behind. Sure Jett had almost killed him but Leah said that she'd talk to him, make him understand that Jay wasn't a threat. She had promised to make Renesmee 'pay'. They couldn't leave – let Renesmee win._

_"We're not leaving La Push." Jacob stated with a small smile. "In fact, we'll be moving into La Push." Jay heard the words but they didn't make sense. Renesmee didn't want to live on the reservation._

* * *

That morning before the meeting Jacob and Jay showed up at Billy's front door with arms full of boxes and Jacob's car crammed with a few more. The two of them were moving in with Billy until Jacob could find a house of their own. The thought made the missing blanket seem so small and insignificant. Jacob was finally ready to make a life that was separate from Renesmee.

Even if the imprint came back and he went groveling back to Renesmee, Jay knew he didn't have to be apart of it. Leah had frowned and looked at Jacob, her face filled with skepticism. She had told him to do whatever he wanted but Jay wasn't going back when he finally broke. He had to fight to hold back the beaming smile that wanted to break through.

"Damnit, Jacob, you're such an asshole!" Leah's voice carried from downstairs, down the hall and into Jett's room.

"So…how much trouble is he in?" Jay asked looking over his shoulder at Jett who had a dark smirk on his face.

"Oh…he's in deep." Jett answered with a chuckle.

The welcoming into the pack had been great. The twins had started a doggie pile-on Jay which had him laughing and wheezing. There had been a tense moment when they all sensed Jett's annoyance over Jacob and Leah's…'cuddling' as the twins were calling it. Honestly, Jay had to agree with them. He wasn't as angry over the scene as Jett was and to be honest, he liked seeing Jacob happy. It also didn't hurt that Jay loved La Push…and Leah.

But then Jacob had to ruin the mood when he challenged Seth for the gamma position. There had been casual talks about the pack hierarchy, Jacob questioning how everyone got their positions. Jay was content being an omega but he knew Jacob and Jett wouldn't let him stay at the bottom of the totem pole. Those two had too much pride.

Leah had sat glaring hatefully at Jacob, Embry seemed none too surprised or pleased and Seth was just stunned. Everyone else seemed ecstatic about the prospect of a fight on varying levels. The fight didn't last any time as Jacob easily dominated Seth or Seth gave up, Jay wasn't sure which came first. Afterwards Leah had called the gathering over and silently told Jacob to 'march his ass home'. It was the same look Leah had given Jett when she caught him flirting with Carrie Frost, when he was supposed to running patrol.

Jett and Jay followed behind like the good sons they were – more like boys interested in seeing what a 6'3" woman would do to 6'8" man. There hadn't been any blood shed and, in fact, Leah was finally speaking – although every word was pretty close to some curse word or insult at Jacob's character.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Jacob said in his defense. "The rules are we can challenge anyone for a position."

"Not on day one, you self-absorbed, walking blood bank." Jay frowned trying to understand the insult.

"I stopped doing that," Jacob snarled.

"But you used to do it. You have _no_ idea what I need _my_ gamma to do and where was the respect? You just immediately go and topple Seth? Who's next, huh? Embry? Are you going to try and take the Alpha position away from me?"

"What, no – Leah, I would never challenge you." Jay barely heard Jacob's defense as Jett growled at the thought of someone challenging his mother.

"The point is Jacob," Billy said finally speaking. "Is that things have changed. You all aren't kids anymore and there's a system that has worked for the pack. You know nothing of this,"

"And it's not for trying. _She_ didn't even want to let me back in."

"And everyone wondered why." Leah sneered and Jay could practically ear the eye roll and 'I told you so' in her voice.

* * *

A deep and heavy sigh, although it could've been a groaned, escaped Embry's lips before he brought the lukewarm bottle to his lips. His eyes narrowed a fraction as the lukewarm beer became hot as it slid down his throat. It quenched his thirst but did nothing to alleviate his mood. He could feel Rachel standing a few feet down from him, chatting with a regular but still kept a watchful eye over him. As owner and proprietor of _Rachel's_ she had an investment in making sure none of her patrons got out of hand – especially the wolves. Usually it was Paul's job to monitor a temperamental wolf but she had sent him on a food run prior to Embry's arrival. He could feel her anxiety rolling off of her in waves and, silently, he wished he had the same intimidation over her brother.

"Embry, don't let it get to you." Rachel said walking down with a small and sympathetic smile on her face. One look and he knew that she everything that had happened that day, Paul had told her. Finishing off his beer, he placed the empty bottle before her, his gesture requesting another one. Embry wasn't really in the mood to deal with a member of the Black family and had questioned why he showed up at the bar, knowing she'd be here. Old habits had brought him to _Rachel's_ as the place was the unofficial-official hangout for the residents of La Push and a few of Forks lowlifes who sought their cheap thrills in picking fights. Unfortunately, Paul and Brady always managed to hedge off any offenders before things got too out-of-hand.

"I'm sure that,"

"Sure that, what, Rachel?" Embry growled as he fixed her with a cold, hard glare. "Sure that Jacob won't challenge me for the Beta position? And why do you think that?" Embry hadn't meant to raise his voice but it happened and he felt his body trembling with rage. Rachel, at least had the decency to at least shamefaced, hung her head or maybe she was bracing herself for the massive paw to swipe her face. "Just give me another beer." He groaned out. Rachel wasn't the cause of his anger, frustration and insecurity, so it wasn't fair to blame her. Rachel was torn between her two loyalties: pack and family. She gave him the requested beer and moved back down the bar to take another order and give Embry his space.

Jacob Black had been welcomed back into the pack, Jay as well. Everything had been going well until Jacob had challenged Seth for the gamma position. The joking, teasing and playfulness had disappeared in that moment. Annoyance and anger rolled off of Leah, Jett and Embry as Jacob bumped into Seth with a playful, cockiness that had them all almost seeing red. Challenging a member for a higher seat in the pack wasn't unheard of and was encouraged but so soon into joining the pack?

No one was really surprised when Seth barely put up a fight against his former idol and Alpha. Embry felt annoyance because recently Seth was becoming less and less reliable when matters of the pack were involved. He had the same flippant attitude about this fight as he had when they were trying to stop Jett from beating Jacob to a pulp.

_Probably should've let him_.

After that no one felt much like being playful as Leah stormed away in a cacophony of growls, snarls and curses. Jacob had followed behind her, whimpering and questioning her mood and to their sons' merit, they dutifully followed behind their parents.

Embry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the door opened and a familiar, warm scent wafted to his nose. Childishly, he hoped that Jacob wouldn't see him or maybe at least had enough common sense to not approach his Beta. Then again, Jacob Black was never the brightest bulb in the hallway when it came to knowing when he was and wasn't wanted. Bella Swan had proved it years ago.

"Hey Embry," Jacob greeted cautiously and sat down next to him. A vein was throbbing in the side of Embry's neck, his hands balled into tight fists. His blood was pounding in his ears, ran hot through his veins and he had to take several deep breathes to keep his wolf in check. He barely heard the siblings greet one another and calmed down enough to hear that Jacob was covering his tab for the night.

Jacob sat beside Embry taking in the atmosphere of the bar. It was light, carefree and even though the lights were dimmed he could see where when the lights were fully turned on it could also be a family restaurant. Billy had mentioned to him that Rachel was looking for a financial backer to allow her restaurant to become more then just the La Push bar. There wasn't much of a crowd, but Brady had promised him it would pick up and that Leah was known to frequent whenever the mood hither.

_And, boy, was she isn't in a mood now._

His eyes lighted on an old jukebox sitting in the far corner of the bar. "Is that the same jukebox from," Jacob didn't finish as Embry looked down and gruffly answered him in the affirmative. Embry was at least talking to him which was more then he had hoped.

The jukebox brought back memories of a time long ago, where they were just kids – best friends. The jukebox belonged in a small diner that once had a name but had long been forgotten. The sign that bore the name of the diner had been destroyed in hurricane force winds years ago, the menu was the basic dive list of greasy burgers, fries and watered down soda. The food was inexpensive and filling, although, taste and sanitation was always called into question.

Back when Jacob, Quil and Embry were the best friends, three tall teens with gangly limbs, long black hair held together in ponytails and round faces still holding the fat of their youth, they'd gone to the diner on a mission. Jacob couldn't remember the comedian that Embry had mentioned but the plan was to play no more then two songs – and two songs only – on the diner's jukebox. That day returned to him with perfect clarity as he sat next to Embry Call.

* * *

_The three friends walked in the diner trying not to look suspicious but they had failed as Leah had raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the trio. She had been working at the diner for a couple of months and Paul did too as a short order cook. Child labor laws weren't much of a priority when poverty was an all too real situation. Leah had told them to sit down wherever, Jacob and Embry followed out her order but Quil had stayed behind to 'sweet talk' the newly single Miss. Clearwater._

_Jacob and Embry, both, probably would've been annoyed and envious of Quil's newfound confidence but his flirting had afforded them the perfect opportunity. They went to the jukebox and skimmed the songs until they found what they were looking for Tom Jones' What's New Pussycat and together they plunked in twenty bucks and picked the song again, and again, and again. Embry had stopped Jacob after hitting it ten times and reminded him they needed another song. Embry was about to push another Tom Jones' song when Jacob stopped him and pointed to a song by The Pussycat Dolls. The two exchanged mischievous smirks and pushed Buttons one time and finished up with more of What's New Pussycat._

_"And now…we wait," Embry said with a devilish smirk._

_They were ordering their food when the first round of Tom Jones kicked on. Leah had rolled her eyes at the song selection but had missed the trio's chuckles when Paul called an order up. They ate in an unusual silence, seated on the same side of a back booth that afforded them a perfect of everyone in the diner. The employees seemed unaffected by the repetition of the music; perhaps too busy to pay any attention to the music since the weekend lunch rush had arrived. However, one Jared Cameron looked fit to lose his shit. Jared had come in with his little siblings, all five of them, whining, crying and begging for some dessert or other. Jared's dad was away on business and his mom worked at the Forks Hospital with Sue Clearwater. It didn't help that the girls had picked up on the repetition and were soon singing along._

_Jacob had to give it to Jared…the boy kept his cool. A look and sigh of relief had gone up all over the diner as Buttons came on. But this was it – the moment of truth. What's New had played nine times and it was ready to go another ten times after Buttons. The music died down and suddenly it was Tom Jones._

_"SONUVABITCH!" The entire diner jumped as Jared slammed his hand on the counter and grabbing his siblings stormed out, shaking like a vibrator (Leah would eventually supply when the memory would be replayed one night during patrol). Jared had been the only one to lose his marbles because another man, some pale face from Forks, had banged his head against the counter, moaning a low 'no more'._

* * *

"Leah then promptly put us out on our asses." Embry said with that same devilish smirk before tucking into his latest beer. Jacob looked at him, pleased that they were sharing in the same memory. One look and the two were laughing at the memories of a childhood that was over far too soon. It felt good to laugh, Jacob thought. Over the last sixteen years he'd missed out on having his friends around, sharing memories and inside jokes over a warm beer or soda. He'd miss the interaction and comfort a group of warm bodies and a sense of community brought. Living with the Cullens had meant years of isolation, little to no interaction with someone who wasn't already a vampire.

Jacob's laughter slowly died down as he thought over his situation and then Jay's. Jay didn't have the best friends or the stories of the trouble he got into as a kid. All the opportunities that Jacob was afforded were taken away from his own son and it hurt.

"I'm a bastard," Jacob breathed out as he drunk his own beer.

"Yea, but what else is new?" Embry said with a shrug and a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob spilled out his soul onto the bar counter, Embry's lap and his beer bottle. Things he hadn't had the courage to tell Billy or the heart to tell Leah were placed before Embry. Back when they were teens, Jacob could always rely on Embry to offer a nonjudgmental ear and metaphorical shoulder to lean on and as the hours dragged on they were best friends again.

* * *

His chest tingled as her hair brushed ever so lightly above him. He could feel the heat of her body above his torso and down to his thighs. It was her hot center that interested him the most in the moment. He tried to bite back a chuckle when she giggled at his touch. Her skin was soft as silk as his fingertips danced up her thighs, taking a moment to lightly brush the super sensitive flesh behind her knees. Her scent was different but it was a good kind of different – a great kind, in fact. She smelled like _them_. There was no longer his scent and then her scent.

His breath hitched as her soft lips met his abs, her warm, wet tongue tracing a trail around each defined muscle. She placed a wet open mouth kiss on his bellybutton earning a groan and a sharp hip thrust. She was torturing him.

Her lips lit a fire in him as she kissed up his abs to his chest and nipped at his collarbone. He couldn't remember the last time he had been _this_ turned on and knew it was only with her.

Suddenly there was a strong desire to see her, to open his eyes and look at the woman who was controlling his body. The desire was forgotten as she pressed her lips against his, the building desire, lust and hunger for her consumed him – them. He completely forgot about his sudden urge to look upon her as all that mattered was his carnal need. Their tongues danced and her moan was music to his ears. He brought her center where he needed her most and growled as she eagerly complied.

"Fuck," His voice was strangely deeper, huskier then he ever recalled. Not even that tidbit concerned him as he focused on her center. She was tight, wet and felt so good. He had to grip onto her hips, control her pace because then she'd make him bust before he was ready.

She leaned back whispering sweet expletives of her own pleasure. He must have been seconds away from seeing her face as she threw her head back. Her tight nipples pointed towards the ceiling and begging for his attention. He pounced upon them, sucking, licking and lightly nipping on them. They were sensitive – so sensitive. He wrapped an arm around her waist to maintain control and pinched the other mercilessly.

"You feel so good when you tighten around me," He growled at her as it was now his turn to play her like an instrument. She gasped lustfully and his smile grew as she threw her head forward and her usually soft hazel eyes were darker now.

"Leah,"

* * *

Jett sat up with a cry of horror and surprise. His heart was pounding and he was covered in sweat. He felt sick to his stomach and disgusted as his body had reacted to the dream – the dream about his mother. Getting up he stormed down the hallway to find Leah with her back to him, her ear buds fitted in her ears as she softly mumbled something. She was oblivious to the dream that he was having or that someone else was having.

Rage and disgust blinded Jett as he walked out into the backyard and phased, not caring about the pajamas bottoms that he had just ruined.

'_What's up, Jett?'_ Embry questioned with a yawn.

Jett only growled piecing together that Embry was running patrol and was headed home to call it a night. It meant that _he_ wasn't the culprit and the only person that left was…_Jacob Black. _With an angry and vicious snarl Jett tore into the woods leaving a sleepy and confused Embry behind.

* * *

Jay was lying in bed completely stunned and shocked. He had just had the most realistic wet dream ever, about his Alpha at that. He closed his eyes and groaned after seeing the tent that had been pitched. Was this normal behavior? He knew that he liked Leah and thought her pretty but…to think about her like _that_? He hadn't even had sex before but it all felt so real – so good. He couldn't tell Jacob about this because who knows how awkward that conversation would be. Jett and Matt were especially out…the twins too. Jay groaned as he rolled over and slowly thought about things to kill his boner.

He thought of Renesmee, Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie…his cousins. He sighed with relief as the heaviness and lust disappeared. Silently, Jay vowed to take this secret to his grave.

Sleeping was the farthest thing from his mind but he felt his stomach bottom out as he heard Jett yelling…angrily. Jett's rage and disgust was more then enough to quell his 'problem'.

* * *

Fear has always been a foreign emotion to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the one time she should've felt it was when the Volturri showed up just three months after her birth. It was hard to fear them simply because she had Jacob and her parents standing beside and in front of her. There was a sense of security in knowing that they were there to stop any and all threats. She became acquainted with fear as she was rudely awakened by a violent banging that resounded through the entire mansion. The force behind it startled her and her first instinct was to call Jacob. There wasn't a response, she remembered that Jacob had left last night and was staying in the cottage with Jay.

Renesmee knew fear as she opened up the door that was almost pulsating with rage, and she found a dark and massive Jett Black looming over her. Her heart began to palpitate as his eyes glowed with the lupine gold. His breath was clearly visible in the cold Olympic night and the steam from his body was rising from his as well. She fell to the floor from the fright and the power he was emanating.

"Where. Is. He?" Jett growled out. She could see his body resisting the urge to shift, joints bulging and bones cracking loudly.

Words escaped her, a coherent thought was impossible and her eyes were welling up with unshed tears.

"Jett," Jett whipped around as the source of his rage appeared behind him. Jacob stood just at the bottom of the steps, his brow furrowed and the usual confidence and intimidation that Jacob exuded was lacking. He seemed guilty.

"You sick fuck," Jett snarled as he turned and rushed towards Jacob. Renesmee could see Jay standing off to the side, quiet and alert. She winced as Jett's fist connected with Jacob's face and her mouth watered at the smell of her imprint's fresh blood in the air. "Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you? Why are you sharing that – that shit?" Jett demanded as Jacob quickly recovered and he prepared to land another punch.

"The first punch was a freebie," Jacob said catching the younger wolf's fist, surprising both boys. "I had that coming but no more." Jett's eyes had widened in surprise, anger and shock at Jacob's boldness and strength. "Now just calm down and let's talk about this, please?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Jett snarled snatching his fist back. "She's my mother," Jett began to struggle with his words as growls, snarls and whimpers escaped his throat. He seemed as if he was battling with some internal demon. "Why would you do that? That's – that's disgusting."

"It's how you got here…both of you." Jacob answered matter-of-factly. Jay's face heated up with a blush and was then replaced with disgust. It was bad enough that he'd seen his Alpha, Leah, in a compromising situation through his father's nocturnal emissions but the last thing he wanted to see was Renesmee like that. Jay felt a cold shiver run up his spine at the mere thought of being subjected to such a thought – at least, at least Leah was likeable.

"Does this mean I need to have a talk with you two about," Jacob started looking between his sons with a slightly worried expression before he was interrupted by the arrival of Leah and Embry.

"Jett," Leah called out making a beeline for her son and throwing a cold, hard glare at Jacob in passing. "What are you doing out here? What happened?" Leah demanded as Renesmee slowly walked outside, the latter finally overcoming her fear and realizing what had prompted this violent outburst. Jacob had a wet dream, about Leah Clearwater of all people.

"This isn't going to work." Jett simply stated earning a groan from Jacob. Jay stood aside and looked on with a small smile as Jacob interrupted and tried to smooth out the whole situation. Leah stood between the two with a look of confusion as they tried to out talk the other.

"You dreamt about her?" Renesmee hissed out effectively ending the conversations. Jay's eyes widened and his muscles tightened, his wolf sensing the threat. It wasn't a major threat, it was plain to see that Renesmee was outnumbered and outmatched in every way possible. Leah stood an easy foot over the trembling hybrid.

"Yea, this is obviously a couples' spat…so I'm taking mine and heading home. Jett, home – now." Leah snarled when Jett tried to argue with her. Her tone left no room for argument and he stomped off for the forest, not before giving Jacob a warning growl. "Jay, you too. Back to bed." Renesmee felt a shiver of anger and jealousy as _her_ own son smiled at Leah sheepishly and quickly followed through, not even bothering to give his parents the same 'good night'. Leah did at least wish the 'happy' couple a good night and said something to Jacob in what could have only been Quileute as Jacob solemnly nodded his head.

Once the two were alone Renesmee turned to Jacob, hands on her hips, foot tapping and an expectant look upon her face. Her patience was quickly waning as Jacob stood, still looking after Leah.

"Well," She hissed out, her voice sounding more shrill then she would've liked.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the next update. Sorry for the confusion, if any, but there was a lot that was going on but not enough to break apart and leave on it's own...at least not in my mind. Hope everyone has been doing well? Not much to report since my last update, just glad the hustle and bustle of the holidays are over...but now I have to PAY for the excitement. The season of giving doesn't end until you're done giving back to the AMEX. But you all know what to do: read and review. Let me know what you think because it makes my day. I have the next chapter mapped out and just need to run through a couple of things but I plan on having it up before month's end...that's not a promise. Loves, hugs and deuces!


	16. Papers

Papers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and all original characters are the creation and property of moi. No monetary compensation is being received for the work being read.**

* * *

Five weeks, it had been five weeks since Jacob had walked out on her with his meager belongings. He hadn't said more then two words to her since the night Jett had shown up and punched him in the face for having a wet dream about Leah. Renesmee didn't know what had hurt more; her feelings that Jacob was thinking about Leah, the life they had so soon after leaving or, or worst that he had never stopped. Or her pride and ego over the fact that Jacob didn't feel that he owed his _wife_ an apology or expressed some sign of guilt. Instead, he seemed more apologetic to his 'boys' for letting such things slip out to them. His only words to her as she demanded to know what he was thinking were 'nothing that concerned you'. He had growled the words out to her and walked back to the cottage, sporting an self-satisfied smirks on his face.

By Wednesday within that week they were completely out of the cottage and, according to Charlie, shacking up at Billy's until Jacob could find a place of his own. Renesmee had sent Charlie to La Push to act as her liaison, talk to Jacob, remind him of the promises he had made and the 'unbreakable' love that they shared. The last one she didn't even buy herself but after so many years of just being with and knowing one man, Renesmee wasn't too keen on letting Jacob go, least of all to Leah Clearwater.

She had to bite her tongue when Charlie would stop by with his head hung low in shame and failure to inform her that Jacob wasn't budging. She could've cared less whether or not Jay expressed any interest in seeing her. She had almost ripped Charlie to shreds when he showed up serving _her_ divorce papers from Jacob. Charlie had apologized to her, tried to reassure her, "I've done all that I can" and that he understood how she felt. She doubted that because the only thing Renee loved was herself and the woman was already on her third marriage – the marriage to the baseball player falling through after three years. Jacob was made for her, to love her and only her. He couldn't leave her, serve her divorce papers and think he could make a clean break.

It was this sense of outrage and gall at Jacob's audacity that had her stomping through La Push trying to find her husband. Billy hadn't been of any help, the old invalid frowning up at her when she appeared on his doorstep. He had even refused to give her Jacob's new address, apparently, the two had moved out, stating, "If Jacob wants you to have his address, I'm sure he'll give it to you." There was certainly something she wanted to give to Jacob Black – a hard punch in the face.

No one asked if she needed any assistance and pretty much ignored her, as if she didn't matter. Didn't these people realize that she was the closest thing to perfection that they would ever have in their miserable lives?

The Reservation wasn't big but Renesmee found herself still unable to find her husband and those who she questioned 'claimed' to not know either. The thought of just scenting him out had crossed her mind but she was unable to pinpoint his scent…or even recall what it used to smell like. The three of them together had created one unique scent, but Jacob and Jay had left, their scent had slowly faded from the mansion. No doubt, their scent was now mixed in with the rest of the pack and the citizenry of La Push. A small part of her questioned how this could've happened, how had she become so separated from _her_ Jacob, soul mate, husband and father of her son that she couldn't use the basest of her instincts to find him?

The musing and self-reflection didn't last long as Renesmee looked up hearing the obnoxious and all too familiar raucous noise of teenage boys. The second generation was easy to pick out, walking down the street without a care in the world. The boys were dressed a bit more low key in comparison to their fathers…and mother. They were wearing jeans, boots and layered shirts; a hoodie sweater shirt or light jacket. One of them was even wearing a hat.

It took a moment for Renesmee to recognize Jay within the small pack. Her eyes widened in surprise to see him laughing, talking and even playfully shoving one of the taller boys. He was happy, carefree and at ease with not just the boys but himself as well. She could almost see a bit of the old Jacob in his eyes but the rest of him – Renesmee felt her teeth grind when she noticed Jay's long hair. She _hated_ long hair – especially his. Renesmee had found out quite by accident that her hair, when cut, didn't grow back as quickly as she had hoped or expected. Alice had cut her hair, desperate to try something different with one of her many models – none of the other girls were willing to allow their hair to be cut. The hairstyle was cute but she missed her auburn ringlets. So it irked Renesmee that as she waited for the cut to grow out that Jay's hair took off like a weed. Jacob was braiding his hair at the time which seemed to encourage it to continue growing. People complimented Jacob on how beautiful his daughter was which Jacob would then kindly correct them. Nobody had complimented Renesmee, let alone about her own son. The boy was a reminder of how insignificant her genes had been in his physical make-up.

"Edward," Renesmee called out harshly. She didn't bother to fight the cruel sense of satisfaction that came with knowing she ruined his mood. He quickly returned to the old insecure, nervous and cowardly son she had raised. "Where is your father?" Renesmee asked ignoring the cold looks and deep growls that greeted her from the rest of the wolves.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jett snarled blocking his half-brother from view.

"I'm _here_ to talk to _my_ son." Renesmee snarled back. She hadn't forgotten nor forgiven Jett for the embarrassment he brought. The boy was a living and breathing memorial to Jacob Black. Everything about him was a mockery of the 'Alpha' she had created. If imprinting was about finding your soul mate and breeding better wolves then _why_ was Jett the bigger, stronger, more confident and just all around perfect specimen? And _why_ did Jacob Black still pant after Leah?

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you. So go fuck yourself, let's go." Jett commanded using his body to act as a buffer between her and Jay.

Home-wrecking bastard were just one of the many names that crossed Renesmee's mind of hurting and embarrassing Jett. Before she could open her mouth and snap back with what she felt would've been a witty reply, she was cut off by a deep and feminine voice that demanded respect and order.

"Renesmee," Leah called out walking towards her. Renesmee turned around, her eyes cold, hard and, hopefully, equipped with laser vision to melt Leah's pretty face. Instead, Renesmee's eyes widened as Leah approached her in a pencil skirt, a simple cream colored blouse and matching blazer jacket over top. Her hair was up in a bun and she actually had make-up on. She'd never seen Leah Clearwater with make-up on let alone attire that didn't include tank tops, tees, shorts and flip flops. Even her shoes, although simple heels of some cheap brand name that Renesmee wouldn't be caught dead wearing, were practical and mature. "I heard rumors that you were walking about on the Rez." Leah said pocketing her phone and actually smiling at her.

"And who told you that?" Renesmee asked putting her hands on her hips; it was an attempt to look intimidating. However, with heels on Leah Clearwater was an easy 6'5" which allowed her to look down on about 98% of the entire population.

"I'm the Chief of La Push," Leah said with a chuckle. "It's my business to know. Maybe I can help you out."

"I don't think you can help me find what I'm looking for." Renesmee stated snidely just wanting to be rid of the woman.

"She's looking for Dad." Jay supplied with a deep frown.

"Oh, that's easy. He's been working down at the docks lately, I'll take you to him." Leah stated without missing a beat or seeming to even be bothered that a vampire hybrid was on _her_ lands, looking for the father of her child. "Let's go. You boys go on and enjoy your day." Renesmee looked on as the small pack of boys reluctantly nodded their heads and walked off. There was no mistaking the air of aggression, loathing and anxiety they felt and all of it directed at her.

Renesmee walked slightly behind Leah, the older woman making polite small talk that included questions of how was she liking Forks, did she have any plans for Thanksgiving and what she'd been doing with herself since leaving La Push all those years ago. Renesmee hated answering Leah's questions, she hated the casual indifference Leah offered up when she refused to answer or gave a smart mouth answer – 'fucking Jacob' hadn't even gotten a rise out of the she wolf. Leah was acting as if snapping back with her old witticism was beneath her now or maybe Renesmee wasn't worth it.

"Both of them have been helping out on the Rez a lot." Leah stated continuing on with their conversation, her heels clacking on the concrete. People waved and greeted Leah as she walked by. Passer-bys in trucks and cars blew their horns and even a few people expressed wanting to talk to Leah about something important or some suggestions they had from the last meeting. Renesmee didn't know or recognize any of the people they met but Leah knew each by name.

Was this the role she could've played had she stayed in La Push with Jacob? Would she be the person that everyone would come to talk to when Jacob was away or busy? With each person they met, Renesmee felt Leah's importance – her significance – grow.

"There he is." Leah said pointing at a huge figure standing behind a suspended engine. Renesmee couldn't see his face but the body was definitely Jacob's. A smile, a genuine one, spread across her face at the reunion they would have. The reason for her appearance on the Rez was the served divorce papers had been forgotten in the moment. She couldn't recall the last time she had ever gone so long without seeing her Jacob; he was her imprint, her soul mate. The moment he saw her, he'd remember how much he loved her – how much he _had_ to love her.

Renesmee felt her dreams crumble and blow away in the wind as someone beside Jacob saw Leah and called out her name. Jacob was quick to step from around behind the engine, a smile on his face that quickly fell as he laid eyes on Renesmee. He frowned at her, his body stiffening and for a mere millisecond, his lip curled into a snarl.

"I hope you come delivering the signed papers." Jacob snapped not offering a _hello_, _how are you_ or an _I love you and miss you, please forgive me_. His brusque tone made her stop short and look as if he had physically slapped her.

Anger, frustration and a bruised ego bubbled to the surface and to save some face Renesmee turned around, prepared to dismiss Leah like a servant. Her cheeks colored when she realized that Leah and the man who had called her name had walked a fair distance away and were having their own private conversation. Neither had been bothered or even cared about Renesmee. In La Push, she was just a no-body and soon to be Jacob Black's ex-wife; but not without a fight.

"A divorce? You send me fucking divorce papers through my grandfather?" Renesmee snarled trying to keep her voice down.

"Figured it'd be best that he serves them then some poor temp from the Court of Clerks." Jacob stated with a shrug. "Did you sign them?"

"No, no I didn't sign them and I never will. You're not divorcing me Jacob Black."

"Just sign the fuckin' papers, so you can go back to your fuckin' coven." Jacob growled out sounding exasperated.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I finally found it…along with a few other things." The last part was mumbled but Renesmee heard it and immediately understood the meaning – Leah and Jett.

"You're doing this for _that bitch_ and her bastard?" Renesmee screeched no longer caring about class and decorum.

"This isn't just about them," Jacob growled, quickly closing the gap between them. Renesmee understood the anger he was keeping in check. She had referred to his 'other family' in those same terms and instead of phasing or hitting her, he had broken the marble table that had been in the mansion since she was born. There was a clear threat that she was never to refer to them outside of their name again.

"This is about me and Jay. I want my son to be happy, have a healthy childhood which he was robbed off because of your horrible attitude and my own self-pity." Renesmee listened as Jacob started to talk fondly of Jay; about the changes he's made since leaving. Jay had opened up; there was a person underneath the quiet, sullen and indifference. He had interests, was making friends, he got into trouble and loved, surprisingly, doing chores.

All Renesmee heard was that Jacob left because and for Jay, _he_ was the reason behind their unhappiness.

"Well then…give him up. Let Leah take him, I'm sure she'll be more then happy to take the runt off of our hands." Jacob had never hit Renesmee or even come close. There was always some inanimate object to receive the brunt of his rage, some internal rule that told him to never hit a woman…but not this time. She cried out in shock and pain, her cheek flaming and her right arm hurting from the force she collapsed onto the dock. She looked up in shock and surprise to find Jacob standing over top of her, his eyes black but quickly shifting from black to the wolf gold, his fists were vibrating dangerously and showed signs of a beginning shift. Jacob had never come close to phasing in front of her, let alone so close.

"Enough of this," Leah bellowed, her voice causing Renesmee to cower with the force. Jacob looked up at her, his eyes challenging but he still backed up and took a few deep calming breaths. Embry was a few paces behind and Renesmee noticed with mounting embarrassment that their arguing had drawn a crowd.

"Jesus be a fuckin' fence." Leah snarled as she kneeled down looking at Renesmee with pity and concern.

"I didn't – that is she," Jacob was stuttering and Renesmee wasn't sure if he felt ashamed or guilt for his behavior.

"I don't care what she did." Leah snarled and stopped herself from scolding Jacob in front of the entire reservation. "Let's get you home." Leah said with a wearied sigh. "I'm not sure how quickly that bruise will heal though."

Renesmee hadn't been aware of the growing bruise on her face. Her shock at being struck was still rolling around in her waiting for comprehension to arrive. The pain arrived at Leah's words. The left side of her face burned and throbbed with a heat she had never experienced before and the falling tears didn't help sooth the pain.

Leah managed the crowd, ordering them to clear a path and put Renesmee in a car that smelled strongly of dog. "Let's look at the damage." Leah whispered softly as she placed a firm hand on Renesmee's wrist and pried her hand away from her face. Expletives slipped from Leah's lips and Renesmee wasn't sure what it was all supposed to mean. Had something been broken? Had he actually clawed her face and scarred her for life? Was the liquid covering her cheek blood and not tears?

"Don't – don't cry, Renesmee," Leah tried to sooth as she broke down into tears. "Let's get you cleaned up first and do something about the swelling first."

By the time Renesmee had calmed down some, she was sitting in a chair in front of a desk cluttered with stacks of papers, a monitor covered in post-its and the walls filled with pictures, drawings, maps and a dry erase board with useless figures and writings covering it and a slab of meat pressed to the left side of her face.

"Feel better now?" Leah asked looking up from her desk with a small frown.

Renesmee couldn't remember but she figured Leah must've given her the slab of meat to help with the swelling and must've bandaged up her elbow. Renesmee could feel the sticky adhesive from the band-aids along with the sting of the cut and/or bruise. Slowly, Renesmee nodded her head as Leah sat looking at her expectantly awaiting her answer.

"Good, so now that that's done. The Tribal Police are outside waiting to talk to you." Leah said getting up from her desk.

"Tribal Police?" Renesmee recalled Jacob briefly explaining the role of the 'Tribal Police'. They handled most crimes on the reservation. Anything major such as murder, arson or breaking of federal laws was then handled by the US government.

"Yea," Leah said pausing just at her door. "They are going to ask you a couple of questions: what happened, are you alright, and is this just a repeating trend? The Violence Against Women Act may have failed years ago but it doesn't mean that we take such abuses lightly." Leah said suppressing a growl of her own. "I don't know who is here but tell them the _truth_." Renesmee looked up at Leah, feeling the Alpha command shiver down her spine. Jacob was planning on divorcing her but for some reason Leah still fell under Leah's jurisdiction of lowly pack mate. She had to tell the truth now and leave the wolves out of it.

Leah left and was soon replaced by two police officers. She didn't comment on recognizing Brady Fuller and instead answered their questions. It was the first time Jacob had struck her, she was alright and she didn't need them to give her a ride home. Renesmee found herself undecided when asked if she wanted to press charges against Jacob for spousal abuse. Brady told her that he'd spend a couple of nights in jail, would have to attend some anger management classes that were offered at the community center and would do some community service.

"Its light compared to what Leah will do to him." Renesmee looked up at Brady. He had whispered this fact just low enough for her to hear but not his partner. She wasn't sure if he said this for Jacob's sake or hers.

"There's no rush Mrs. Black," Brady's partner's said politely. "And don't worry about how he would feel about this." Renesmee nodded her head and agreed to press charges. Give Jacob some time to think about what he'd done and was doing to her.

Renesmee felt relieved when the two officers left, leaving her alone with her thoughts for the moment. She could feel another bout of tears coming on. She couldn't comprehend how her life had gone so horribly wrong. She hadn't envisioned when she was a little girl that she'd be in a loveless marriage, her husband would hate her (let alone hit her) and her son could care less what became of her. She vaguely remembered seeing Jay standing on the dock with the rest of the onlookers but his expression wasn't coming to mind. Sobs racked her body and the desire to slip into her personal shelter, to hide away in the darkness like she had during Jay's birth came to mind.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in Leah Clearwater's office crying but a knock on the door brought her back to earth. Wiping away her tears she told the visitor to come back in and was surprised to see Leah again. The she wolf was probably ready to be rid of her and the trouble that she'd brought to her home and pack.

"Charlie was called to get you home." Leah stated sitting down at her desk and offering a box of tissues. Renesmee reluctantly accepted the box and a soft 'thank you'. "You _don't_ have to tell me this but I'm going to find out one way or another." Leah said growing serious and resting her chin on her fingers. "But what happened? You haven't set foot on the Rez in almost twenty years and when you do, the two of you cause a scene, have a domestic dispute and _now_ Jacob's in jail, you got a fat lip, to say the least, and a confused cub terrified that he'll have to go home with you." Renesmee winced at the mounting anger Leah exerted talking about a scared Jay – she didn't like it.

"He wants a divorce." Renesmee grumbled out deciding to mask her fear with anger. She tossed the divorce papers that sat in her bag on the desk. Leah seemed surprised and quickly read over the paperwork – something Renesmee hadn't bothered to deal with. "You didn't know." It came out more as a statement then a question and Leah shook her head, her eyes quickly scrolling over the first page. Renesmee frowned wondering if Jacob would've told Leah after the papers had been signed, declaring his love for her.

"And you don't." Leah said looking up for a second before returning to the paperwork.

"No! He's my imprint – he can't, he shouldn't even be able to do this." Renesmee stated with a deep frown.

Leah opened her mouth, prepared to give some answer or explanation but was cut off as Jett and Jay appeared at her door. "Mom, Charlie's here." Jett announced. It was the first time she'd seen Jett not look so angry or cocky, he seemed unsure about the situation that was now at his doorstep and Jay also.

Renesmee stood up, taking the divorce papers back from Leah and found herself feeling out of place in the office. Jett refused to look at her and Jay had quickly moved to stand by Leah's side. Lines in the sand had been drawn, she was alone on her side and to be honest, she wasn't sure if there was anyone on Jacob's. If anything, it seemed as if Jay was on Leah's.

For a moment, Renesmee was hopeful and relieved that she could leave La Push without further drama but felt that slipped away as Charlie Swan stormed into the office, stopping short once he saw Renesmee standing before him. She felt relieved, loved and cared for as Charlie quickly embraced her in a tight hug. He was desperate to know if she was alright, was she hurt and grumbled about what Jacob could've been thinking.

"We're pressing charges – I'm arresting him." Charlie said maneuvering Renesmee to his side and glaring at Leah.

"She's already decided to press charges and he's already in the custody of the Tribal Police." Leah stated matter-of-factly.

"Not good enouh." Charlie said shaking his head, a hard frown on his face. "So he can be catered to – he's practically a celebrity here."

"Trust me, Charlie," Leah said with a sigh. "He won't be treated any differently. The incident took place on tribal lands and _we'll_ handle the situation. Jacob will be spend a couple of nights in jail, will answer to a court of his peers and will go through the same punishment as everyone else who has,"

"That's the problem." Charlie growled out surprising Renesmee. "He'll just get a slap on the wrist."

"You're outside of your jurisdiction here, _Chief_ Swan." Leah growled out as her patience was starting to wear thin. Renesmee tried to get Charlie to walk away, to drop the matter altogether but he wasn't listening to her. He had gone into Papa Bear mode but Leah was in BIG Momma Bear mode – also didn't hurt that she could turn into an animal bigger then a grizzly. "And you're too emotionally involved,"

"I'm too emotionally involved? That's a laugh." Charlie scoffed and even issued a harsh laugh. Charlie knew his police business and was not the shy, awkward man that she had grown up knowing. "I'm not the one who slept with Jacob when he was,"

"ENOUGH!" Renesmee winced as Sue Clearwater walked into the office looking at Charlie as if she didn't recognize him. "What the hell is going on here?" Sue demanded looking at Charlie with hurt and disappointed eyes.

"Chief Swan, I think we're done here. As I stated _you_ have no jurisdiction over tribal lands. The _Tribal_ Police are handling the situation and _if_ you don't like it then write a letter to your senator and complain." Renesmee looked over as Jett and Jay both looked pale and had backed away from a blurry Leah Clearwater. Sue asked Leah to calm down which she did but it was just barely. "I will kindly ask that you _and_ your granddaughter leave _my_ lands."

Renesmee wasn't sure what took the wind from beneath Charlie's wings but he was back to being his shy, bashful and awkward self. He seemed almost embarrassed by his actions. Sue had never seemed that important to Charlie, at least he had never brought her around the Cullens. The woman, however, had some kind of influence over him or it could've been the realization of the immediate danger he had put himself in.

"And one more thing, Charlie," Leah called out as she motioned for the boys to leave. Jett and Jay both slid past Charlie giving him dark looks. "You have no right to try and split hairs with me over relationship decorum. I've never said anything, but let's not forget who was chasing after his best friend's wife ass just _three _months after he was dead. And if you _ever_ bring up my relationship with Jacob in front of my kids again, like its some shameful, sordid and tawdry affair, I will make sure you'll regret it."

And just like that Leah Clearwater and the rest were gone. On the drive home, neither Renesmee nor Charlie said a word. The weight of the day's activities weighed heavy on their minds. Things had changed and Renesmee was unsure if it was for the better or the worst. Leah Clearwater had, actually, been helpful, kind and understanding. No wonder Jacob loved her, Leah was everything Renesmee Carlie Cullen wasn't.

"Charlie," Renesmee called looking up from her hands. She vaguely remembered Charlie mentioning that she wasn't spending the night alone in the mansion. He had brought her to his home and was currently reading the divorce papers. Jacob didn't want anything from her; not the money, the vacation homes or even the bank account Carlisle and Esme started to ensure that they'd never wanted for money. All he specified that he was taking was Jay – not Edward Jacob Black but a William Ephraim Black. This name change alone left a lot of questions that she found herself unable to answer for Charlie. "I _can't_ lose Jacob. He's all that I know – he's home for me." Charlie didn't say anything but looked at his granddaughter in a cold and almost pitying silence. Renesmee wasn't going to delusion herself into thinking that she could become a 'better' person overnight. She, honestly, didn't care for most of the people that crossed her path as none of them had anything to offer her or worth giving. If she had to accept the bad with the good then she'd put up with Jay…just for another four years and in the meantime convince Jacob Black that he still loved her. If only he'd let go of his childish love for one Leah Clearwater.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I slept on this update for so long but I could've sworn that I had posted it. So read and tell me what you think. And as always I appreciate all the reviews and views.


End file.
